


Broken Masks

by vrindarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrindarts/pseuds/vrindarts
Summary: Draco Malfoy: pleads his own case and wins, as a deal the ministry lets him leave with a probationary period of three years on his wand. He lives in the muggle world for the summer. He dyes his hair the palest shade of blue imaginable almost white. He also smuggles in a puppy. Pansy is not amused. He also somehow managed to tinker enough with his walkman and muggle tech so that it withstands magic and can be used in Hogwarts. Is still a snarky lil shit and an artsy boi. Just trying to get through eighth year.Harry Potter: bitter about the ruins the war has left. Did not testify for draco or his mother. Did testify against Lucius Malfoy who has been given the dementor’s kiss. He is confused and hurt and no longer wants to be the hero. Wishes to be an auror. For now… Plus he’s actually a soft boi inside and just wants to be happy. Confused is his motto. Eighth year = Break year.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The World of Harry Potter does not belong to me in any shape or form and neither do the characters, all belong to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> I am a new author and this is my first fic. Any advice or suggestions are welcome and appreciated. I also don't know british slang or curses so excuse my errors. I probably won't update this regularly but I'll try. Anyways I've had a lot of fun writing the first couple chapters so I hope you all enjoy reading it.

*****HARRY’S POV******

 

People bustled by pushing and jostling Harry as he stood there his eyes wandering,  
searching for Hermione’s bushy hair and Ron’s red one. Going back to hogwarts for 8th year felt odd, it felt like returning home and finding your home was ransacked. It gave him a feeling of emptiness.

Tugging his trunk along towards platform 9 ¾ he swore he saw a glimpse of a certain pale git. Though Draco Malfoy was nowhere in sight, it left Harry feeling unsettled. Passing through the wall of Platform 9 ¾ felt like a homecoming. Suddenly an enormous amount of frizzy hair was pushed into the poor boy’s face as arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hullo, Hermione, it’s good to see you!”  
“Harry, I’ve missed you, Ron’s finding us a carriage so come and board the train.”  
A redhead popped out the window and yelled, “Oi, come on slowpokes I’ve found us a carriage.”

Rolling their eyes at Ron’s antics they clambered onto the train. Neither noticing a pale boy clutching a old beige artist satchel and a suitcase walk hurriedly past them to get on the next cabin.  
Harry stared out the window as Ron and Hermione bickered about something or another, thinking about the funerals he had attended over the summer. He felt tricked, he thought that the pain was supposed to stop after the war. But it trickled on.

 

*******DRACO’S POV******

Draco Malfoy is free.

When the Dark Lord’s body hit the ground, the shackles that chained him to the pain, the misery, the bigotry clattered to the floor. He was weightless.

Slytherins grew up actors and actresses. Except their movie was their life and they couldn’t step out of character unless they wanted to be dead. There was no cut, no break. You played your role or otherwise you would die, and those were the set rules. It was their way of life.

And the moment the downfall of the dark lord had begun they started to hope. Their parents couldn’t suffocate them anymore, the death threats and the fear had let go of its choke hold.

And slowly but surely Draco Malfoy began to breathe.

 

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

“Dray, you’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, just relax, okay,” Colette said in an attempt to calm her flustered and nervous friend. She shot a look to Bomani to help her, who seemed to be amused by the whole conversation.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not walking into an environment so hostile that it would make Severus Snape shake,” Draco snarked.

He had broken the Statue of Secrecy this summer and told Cole and Bo that he was a wizard. He figured that the ministry already thought he shouldn’t be alive so what else could they get mad about. It was probably one of his more...Gryffindor moments.

He met Cole at the Library he volunteered at over the summer, she was very similar to Pansy and they definitely would be terrifying duo. Between Pansy’s death stare and Cole’s bargaining skills they could string him along with ease. That’s also where the similarities end. Cole’s straight brown hair brushed her waistline and her pale skin made her freckles and blue eyes stand out. She wasn’t necessarily quiet but not very open and loud either. She had select few friends but very close with all of them.

Bo on the other hand was a different story. Bo was the oldest of three, he came from Egyptian descent but was born and raised in England. He wore his sarcasm as a full ensemble, fitted with accessories called mothering and loyalty. He practically embodied these three ideals. Draco met Bo at the Café down the block from his apartment. They hit it off immediately. Apparently Bo and Cole went to the same school and had shared a couple of classes so they all became closer over the course of the summer.

“Dray stop being a drama queen, we’re only a phone call away. Besides if we really need to argue lets move out of the way of the crowd,” Bo interjected whilst looking around King’s Cross.  
Draco let out a sigh, “I know, I know, sorry…”  
Bo and Cole shot him encouraging smile before boarding their train. Draco solemnly watched the train depart running his fingers through his hair.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

Draco sighed sitting down, closing his eyes, leaning against the wall holding a scrambling puppy concentrating with everything he had to maintain the wandless Disillusion charm.

“Why…” He muttered.

The puppy yipped and looked at him with deep dark blue eyes. It seemed to be a husky golden retriever mix.

The Hogwarts Express was leaving soon and Draco was utterly screwed.

He had no clue why he thought that stealing a puppy was a good idea. This is why he needed his friends, they were a hundred percent his impulse control. Draco had been gearing himself up to walk through the barrier into Platform 9 ¾ when he overheard one of the idiots in the crowd say something that shot all of his self control into dust.

“You stupid runt! Peeing on my shoes, why do I even keep you?!” The man yelled.  
A dog yelped as if been trodden on.  
With alarming speed Draco whipped around and saw the puppy cowering from its owner. The man swung his foot as if to kick it again. Draco faster than lightning snatched up the puppy, unclipping its lead and sprinted as if the demons from the seventh circle of hell were chasing him. His heart missed a beat as he shot by Potter. Instead he kicked up his pace and dashed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. He jolted to a corner and cast the strongest Disillusion charm he could without his wand.

The train was about to leave in five minutes and he was still stuck in his predicament of figuring out what to do with Crux. He also figured that he had saved the puppy and therefore deserved the right to name it. Slowly realizing he had no other choice but to bring it with him to Hogwarts he looked around for things to hide him with. Hogwarts has no qualms about twisting the rules for odd pets at school but he doubts that they would extend the same courtesy to his arse, good intentions or not.

As the bell neared 11 o’clock Draco hurriedly unzipped his suitcase and grabbed his satchel full of his sketchbooks and music and swung it around him. Since Crux seemed to be underfed he would easily fit in the satchel.

Zipping up his suitcase, satchel in hand, Draco waited till the last second and rushed past Granger and Potter, furiously not making eye contact, and as swiftly as possible climbed on board the train.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

Draco carefully walked down the aisle to the cabin he, Pansy, and Blaise had occupied since first year. He doubted anyone saw his stumbled entrance onto the train but he didn’t want to take any chance with Crux in his bag. Going through every defense charm was very calming and kept him light on his toes.

He saw his cabin door slam open and felt every drop of blood drain from his already pale face. Pansy’s head poked out and looked both ways before narrowing in on Draco’s scared shitless expression. She waved him over looking extremely ticked off. Draco hurried over so as to not further set her off. Blaise sat next to Pansy shooting Draco a warning look. The cabin door slid shut and Draco mentally preformed a silencing charm with a sense of foreboding.

“DRACO MALFOY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, ME AND BLAISE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE. WE THOUGHT SOMEONE HAD DONE AWAY WITH YOU ALREADY AND MERLIN SO HELP ME DON’T YOU DARE LIE TO ME ARSEHOLE!!!”

Draco flinched back as Pansy continued berating him. A silence settled over the cabin as Pansy caught her breath.

“Yip!”

Shit… Draco thought.

“Is that a dog?” Blaise asked incredulously

“Er…ー”

“Oh my god, Draco, you didn’t,” Pansy stated staring at him like he had gone mental.

“I had a reason. I’m not insane Pans so stop staring at me like I’ve gone off my rocker,” Draco shot back.

Draco recounted the story thoroughly enjoying the expressions made by his friends.


	2. Stares and Glares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming feast... in summary it's awkward

CHAPTER TWO

**STARES AND GLARES**

 

*******DRACO’S POV*******

 

The welcoming feast was uncomfortable to say the least. Draco felt that it went pretty well compared to many other possible scenarios. Pansy had other thoughts that she expressed clearly in her mutterings of murder as they walked back to the dungeons. Blaise obviously shared Draco’s sentiments as he looked terribly amused by Pansy’s ramblings.

 

An Hour Ago:

 

Draco wondered if it was quite possible to die if someone glared at you hard enough, or in the slytherin’s case, hundreds of glares.

 

“They’re staring,” Pansy hissed under her breath.

“Really?! I had no idea Pans,” Draco sarcastically muttered.

 

Though Draco really did have to agree with his easily tempered friend. Even throughout all the years Slytherin faced hateful glares and it never did it feel like they were a murder target till now. Oh wait it did.

 

Absently Draco pondered if it was the fact that he was wearing muggle clothes while Blaise and Pansy, along with the rest of the school wore uniforms. Though it wasn’t entirely his fault he couldn’t afford a new uniform; his old ones were practically another victim of the war. The Malfoy fortune was drained by the Ministry for “War Reparations.” Though he never once saw if the money helped. There were countless families that were still homeless and jobless. He figured the Ministry just felt the need to piss on the already trashed Malfoy name.

 

The Ministry hadn’t been able to confiscate the Manor because of the blood ties the house had to the family. So Draco’s mother stayed in the Manor, whilst Draco moved into muggle london, got a decent job, and a nice apartment and sent her checks for food and basic necessity. He did visit every weekend, though he always refused to stay the night.

 

Draco’s attention snapped to the front of the hall as the Headmistress placed the dusty old sorting hat on the stool.

 

It opened its mouth and said one sentence.

 

“Hate uses the basic rule of combat. Divide and conquer. Nothing prevails despite the downfall of evil.”

 

An uneasy silence settled over the Great Hall. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw whispered to each other in hushed tones. The sole three Slytherins returning remained quiet and stared at the hat with blank expressions.

 

The Sorting Ceremony was tragically short with only four first years. One was sorted into Gryffindor, two into Hufflepuff, and the last one into Slytherin.

 

The boy trembled as a silence filled the Hall once more, and he shakily made his way to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise who stared at him with curious but guarded expressions. Draco was quite frankly surprised that anyone was sorted into Slytherin. Once the initial surprise passed over, he turned to the boy and gave him a quiet smile.

 

“Hullo, I’m Draco,” Draco said in low tones, not wanting to scare their only first year off. They needed all the slytherins they could get.

“Hi, I’m Hugo,” the brown haired, brown eyed boy replied.

“That’s Pansy and the arsehole across from her is Blaise, welcome to Slytherin,” Draco said grinning at his friends who rolled their eyes at his antics.

 

The boy relaxed and smiled shyly at the three of them. Pansy and Blaise gave the kid a quick rundown on the situation their house was in and apologizing for bringing the wrath of the other houses on him. Draco half listened to the spiel, his stormy eyes trailing after his favorite emerald ones. Potter sat glaring at Granger and then swiftly met Draco’s eyes which dropped immediately and suddenly found the grease stain on the table very interesting. Praying to Merlin that his face was not flushing, he tried to distract himself.

 

Suddenly remembering the puppy tucked away snoring in his satchel which was currently spelled invisible at his feet, he sneaked down and checked up on it. Crux was sleeping peacefully and Draco let out a sigh of relief. He turned his attention back to McGonagall and whatever nonsense she was spouting with great reluctance.

 

McGonagall’s speech was exceedingly boring and Draco struggled not to fall asleep at the table. Blaise nudged him as his eyes drooped, and McGonagall concluded her speech with the assurance that there would be no Slytherin prefect and that Slytherin would be exempt from Quidditch due to their lack of house members. Of course she couldn’t mention this to the four house members in the privacy of their common room and instead in front of the entirety of the school in a bout of _fairness_. Feeling exceedingly irritated the four Slytherins returned to their common room as the students were dismissed.

 

An Hour Later:

“Ignore Pansy, she won’t actually murder anyone, she’s actually a sweetheart,” Draco stage whispered to Hugo and narrowly dodged a elbow from the witch herself.

  
  


******HARRY”S POV******

  


“What are _they_ doing here?!” Hissed Ron.

 

Harry’s head jerked up and a coil of dread and anger curled in his gut as he caught sight of the lone three slytherins sitting at the end of their empty table.

 

“Why is Malfoy here?” Harry whispered furiously.

 

“Honestly boys, you would think that you were completely clueless,” Hermione said exasperatedly.

 

“Malfoy was the defense attorney at his own trial and convinced the jury to let him off with only a three year ban on his wand and a requirement to return to Hogwarts for eighth year; Parkinson and Zambini probably came back of their own free will to redo their NEWTS,” Hermione explained.

 

“Malfoy defended himself,” Harry repeated dumbly.

 

“Yes, Harry, keep up.”

 

“How?!”

 

“How should I know?! Read the Daily Prophet,” Hermione said irritably.

 

Harry felt a little guilty knowing that the Malfoy’s were still a sensitive subject.

 

“Those snakes shouldn’t have come back, at least now we can give them hell and not get in trouble for it,” Ron whispered harshly.

 

“Ron! They suffered in the war too. If they cause trouble we’ll deal with them then,” Hermione admonished.

 

“Doubt it,” Harry muttered.

 

The argument ended with a irritable Hermione, a sulky Ron, and a tired Harry.

All turned to the front as McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat on the dusty old stool.

 

The harsh declaration of hatred prevailing from the Sorting Hat shocked Harry. He thought that the fighting was done or at least his part was. He felt bitter animosity towards the Slytherin table who remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

 

“See! I told you that hating the Slytherins is wrong! I don’t like Malfoy, but we don’t need to hate all Slytherins” Hermione said triumphantly.

 

“Hermione, it’s a dusty old hat, what does it know?” Ron shot back grumpily.

 

Harry felt uneasy knowing that the sorting hat was very knowledgeable and if his advice given from it in second year was anything to go by, it knew what it was talking about.

 

“You shouldn’t discriminate against them Ronald, it’s just as bad as discriminating against blood,” Hermione stated firmly looking thoroughly annoyed at her boyfriend.

 

“It’s different when they deserve it, Hermione,” Harry said.

 

“SHUSH,” Ron said, “the sorting is starting.”

 

Gryffindor cheered as a young girl who was standing next to a pale brown haired boy waltzed from the stool and joined their table. Her name was Wren. The next two were a pair of siblings who were sorted into Hufflepuff.

 

Harry stared as a boy sat on the stool and the hat brushed his head and shouted “SLYTHERIN!”

 

No one cheered but the three slytherins stared in shock as the boy walked over and took a seat across from Malfoy. The gryffindor first year solemnly stared at the newest slytherin. She seemed upset at something. Though all thought was driven from Harry’s head as he saw the infamous snotty blond slytherin’s unreadable mask crack into a grin.

 

“Harry, pay attention!” Hermione reprimanded.

 

Harry shot a quick glare at her. His attention snapped back to McGonagall who was stating restrictions of Slytherin activities. Though soon enough his eyes shifted over to the slytherin prince and saw him staring back. Suddenly the blond’s eyes flicked to the table and his face flushed with what Harry presumed to be anger. Feeling slightly annoyed he continued to observe Malfoy who seemed suddenly interested in something under the table. His intuition flickered and he made sure to make a note of Malfoy’s odd behavior.

 

“He’s up to something,” Harry muttered.

 

“GOD HARRY!”

 

Harry jumped as he stared in shock at Hermione’s outburst.

 

“Just leave them alone, they haven’t bothered anyone yet,” Hermione said looking extremely ticked off.

 

Deciding that he valued his life, Harry apologized and remained quiet till they got back to Gryffindor tower.


	3. First Day, More Like Hell Day

CHAPTER 3

**FIRST DAY, MORE LIKE HELL DAY**

 

********DRACO’S POV*********

 

—BANG, BANG, BANG— CRASH!

 

Draco started awake staring dazedly at Pansy’s huffing and puffing form in their doorway.

 

“Merlin’s balls Pans, why’d you have to break the bloody door down,” Blaise complained.

 

“What!? What’s happening!??” Hugo asked alarmed, shooting awake from the bed next to Draco

 

“Pansy’s being bloody mental and is also incapable of performing Alohomora,” Draco replied mid-yawn.

 

“It’s 8:30 Draco! We have 30 minutes to get ready, eat, and get to first class on time,” Pansy nearly shouted at the half-woken boys.

 

At the news, Draco threw himself out of bed cussing like a sailor when his foot hit the bed post. Still swearing he rushed over to his trunk and grabbed all of his toiletries and ran for the bathroom. Taking the quickest shower, he sprinted past Blaise and Hugo still getting ready for their own showers and shot for the sink. Whilst brushing his teeth he remembered that he couldn’t spell his hair dry as per usual. Uttering obscenities at the ministry he snatched a towel and attempted to dry his light blue hair.

 

He had decided to dye it over the summer after waking up everyday and seeing his father in the mirror. Many mistook it for a grey/silverish color or didn’t even notice the change. It was easy for Draco to see the change in himself, the scars the war left behind were not easy to ignore.

 

His too thin frame reminded him when he was on the run from nearly everyone, scared and unsure what to do. His grey eyes seemed a bit happier than during his trial but they were still healing. He still hadn’t finished changing himself. Draco currently was working on a tattoo design, he was anxious because it would be his first marking on his body besides his Dark Mark.

 

Pushing those thoughts aside he attempted to focus on the task at hand. Finally managing to prevent his hair from dripping everywhere though it was still damp, Draco pulled on a black sweatshirt and skinny jeans; both of which were gifts from Cole. Tugging on his shoes he looked over at Crux snoozing on his pillow. Hugo had been startled when Draco pulled out a puppy from his satchel but seemed overall fine with the dog living in their dorms.

 

Since there was only one first year they decided that they could just all share a dorm room. Pansy unfortunately had to sleep alone, though she raised hell arguing about sharing a room with the slytherin boys to McGonagall.

 

Draco pulled out food from his trunk and concentrated on conjuring a bowl for Crux. Pulling out his schedule Draco sat on his bed marking out the periods he could come into the dorm to check on Crux.   


“Draco!”

 

Smoothly covering the fact that he nearly jumped out of his own skin Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy in question.

 

“We’re leaving darling, so move your arse before I levitate it out,” she answered.

 

The four slytherins took a secret shortcut down to the kitchens. Arguing about who should check to make sure that no other house members were in the kitchen, Draco drew the short straw. Peeking his head into the room he let out a sigh of relief at seeing that it was empty. The four ate quickly and rushed off to their classes.

 

Pansy and Blaise had Charms with Flitwick and the Ravenclaws. Whilst Draco had Transfiguration with McGonagall and the Hufflepuffs. Poor Hugo had Potions with Professor Slughorn and the Gryffindors. Draco and Hugo headed towards their classes and wished good luck to Pansy and Blaise who were already sprinting towards Flitwick’s classroom.

 

“Hey Hugo, promise that you’ll tell me if any of the other house members are mistreating you, okay,” Draco asked.

 

“I will Draco. Thank you for helping me. I really do like being a Slytherin,” Hugo promised.

 

“Hopefully we can teach you what Slytherin is really about, not any of that purist crap.”

 

“I’ll help you.”

 

Draco’s lips quirked up at that and he nodded at Hugo before dashing into the Transfiguration classroom right as the bell rang.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, you’re late,” McGonagall said staring down her glasses at a dishevelled looking Draco.

Realizing that it would be fruitless to argue Draco replied safely with a “Sorry Professor.”

 

Draco’s patience drained as the Hufflepuffs snickered and made slighting comments at him as he tried to concentrate on transfiguring his quill into a piece of rope, wandlessly. He thanked Merlin that McGonagall rarely did partners. The last thing he needed was someone to transfigure a quill into a snake to bite his head off while laughing at the irony or for him to sock them in the face.

 

Draco walked out of the class feeling irritated and slighting annoyed at McGonagall who had been doing the best impersonation of a deaf ninny all through the lesson.

 

Hugo met him at the door looking confused and hurt. Anger melting Draco’s concern grew as Hugo remained silent as they walked to meet up with Pansy and Blaise before heading to their own classes.

 

“Hugo, did something happen in Potions?” Draco asked worriedly.

 

Mouth tilting at Draco’s mothering tone Hugo replied, “Yes, but I’d rather not talk about it right now.”

 

Feeling slightly appeased at the fact that he would talk about it sometime Draco shut up and walked towards Pansy and Blaise who seemed to be arguing about something or the other.

 

“Blaise a hippogriff is positively ten times more useful than a niffler,” Pansy argued.

 

“It’s all about perspective Pans,” Blaise replied.

 

“Well your perspective is garbage,” Pansy concluded.

 

“I think a niffler would be rather useful.”

 

“Draco, darling, your opinion on this matter is also garbage. You thought it was okay to smuggle a puppy into Hogwarts despite the fact that you’ve never had any sort of pet,” Pansy said rolling her eyes at the Slytherin.

 

The four slytherins started to head back to their dorms before break ends and they have to brave interaction with the other houses again.

 

“Bugger…”

 

“What now Dray?”

 

“I didn’t grab food for Crux, he’s probably hungry,” Draco replied looking stressed.

 

“I’ll meet you guys later,” Draco rushed out before sprinting towards the kitchens.

 

“DRay—”

 

He was so worried that he was going to be a terrible dog owner. It wasn’t his fault he never owned any type of pet. He was so stressed about it that he ran straight into a wall of flesh.

 

“Oooph—” Draco fell on his behind, his books, quill, and ink spilling out everywhere.

 

“Oi— Malfoy!”

 

“Wha... “ Draco slurred rubbing his head.

 

“Watch where you’re going bloody moron!”

 

Finally looking up he stared at the tall mess of red hair and internally groaned. Knowing the trio, wonder boy and Granger shouldn’t be too far behind.

 

Draco deciding not to dignify the insult with a response and wandlessly casted his books and quill into his bag. Vanishing the spilled ink he looked up to see green eyes boring a hole into his head and wondered if he could shrink from existence.

 

“Malfoy, causing problems already” The raven haired boy snapped clearly siding with his friend without any background to what happened.

 

Rolling his eyes Draco just muttered, “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

 

“What was that Malfoy? We can tell McGonagall that you’re causing trouble,” Granger chimed in.

 

Merlin’s tits, he was the one that fell! For a good minute he stared incredulously and the three Gryffindors harassing him. Feeling extremely irritated he mentally cursed at them and pushed past the idiots.

 

Finally reaching the kitchens he slumped against a table and asked one of the house elves for dog food. They stared at him a bit funny but he was too tired to care. Taking the shortcut back to the Dungeons he recounted Potter glaring at him. Why did Potter always believe the worst in him? Pushing aside the intrusive thoughts he whispered the Slytherin password and slide open the portrait of a python hanging from a branch. He liked to imagine that the python cursed at all of them in parseltongue when they came in at late hours.

 

A ball of fur knocked into his legs like a speeding bullet. Snickering at Crux’s antics he bent down and placed the dog food in front of him. He gathered his books and walked to the common room and slumped on the couch.

 

“Draco… Draco… DRACO!”

 

“Huh, what?!” Draco replied incoherently jolting awake.

 

Bugger he must have fallen asleep.

 

“Come on. Me, you, and Blaise have Potions with Slughorn in five minutes.”

 

Groaning they trudged down to Potions. Hugo had Flying with Madame Hooch and the other first years. The slytherins walked into the classroom as discreetly as possible, taking seats in the very back. Slughorn did not seem to notice the three eight year students studying silently in the back.

 

“Today we will be working in partners,” Slughorn announced. Pansy and Blaise turned to each other while Draco scowled at the pair. Letting out a suffering sigh he looked around the classroom for a partner. Oh so coincidentally a bespeckled boy was also missing at partner.

 

Realizing that he was going to have to initiate the partnership Draco walked over to Potter and stared at him a bit before taking a deep breath and asking, “Potter, everyone else is paired off, may I be your partner for today?”

 

“Er—what?”

 

“Partners, Potter, partners. I’m sure you’re familiar with the word,” Draco replied stiffly.

 

“Shut up Malfoy, start the bloody potion.”

 

Rolling his eyes Draco walked towards the potion’s cabinet for the ingredients. The shelf was a tad high and Draco, while he wasn’t short he was not tall either, but he also was stubborn as hell. Stretching every inch of his being to reach the top of the shelf was absolutely irritating as his fingers brush the bottom.

 

“Curses! WHY IS THE DAMN SHELF SO HIGH?!”

 

“Er—need help Malfoy?” A smug voice asked behind him.

 

Whipping around, Draco fixed Potter with a glare but could still feel the blush rise up in his face. Why did the golden boy always watch him embarrass himself?!

 

“Of course not Potter, I’m more than capable of gathering potions ingredients.”

 

Turning around Draco crouched down and gathered potions ingredients on the bottom shelves; then realizing that he would have to attempt to reach the top shelf once again he let out a sigh and reached for the last ingredient. Suddenly something warm pressed on his side and a hand reached up over him and grabbed the ingredient. Stiffening completely, not moving an inch Draco stared intently at the jar of spider eyes before him, his face turning a bright red.

 

“There, it’s not that difficult the ask for some help Malfoy, but I guess you wouldn’t know.” Potter muttered looking annoyed

 

That snapped the Slytherin out of his— whatever… Flushing at getting carried away by his crush on the Gryffindor the Slytherin slide a cap over his emotions and stalked out of the potions closet.

 

He remembered the year he realized he was completely infatuated with the Boy Who Wouldn’t Die. It was end of first year, when Slytherin house was upset at losing the House Cup— which Draco still would fight anyone over the righteousness of Dumbledore’s decision. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were sitting in the library and he could not shut up about Potter and “what he was thinking going to third floor” and justifying this train of thought by the fact that he was just proving that Potter really was an idiot. Pansy and Blaise would have probably believed this garbage till he, of course, let Potter’s first name slip into his rant. The conversation that occured right after flashed through his head.

 

***********************

 

“Merlin’s beard, did you just say Harry?!” Pansy asked in shock. Blaise looked thunderstruck next to her.

 

“Uhh—I—I don’t know why…” Draco stuttered out feeling confused.

 

“What? Do you want to be his friend or something?” Blaise asked blunt as always.

 

“No…” Draco replied uneasily.

 

“Salazaar, you do!” Pansy exclaimed staring at her friend.

 

“Dray, why did you not tell us?” Blaise asked looking extremely upset.

 

“I-I didn’t know how t-to.” Draco said voice breaking, tears filling his eyes.

 

“Father sent me a letter saying I shouldn’t be friends with him. I don’t know why I care so much about h-him.” Draco continued, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Feeling even more overwhelmed Draco tried to tamp down the emotions. His father always said that to let weakness show was a gain for enemies. But Pansy and Blaise are friends, right?

 

Pansy and Blaise met each other’s eyes, and a worried look passed between them.

 

“Draco do you want to protect him from something?” Pansy asked concerned.

 

“I have a bad feeling that Father is hiding something,” Draco replied gathering himself.

 

“If you feel that strongly about it, we’ll help you.” Blaise attested, Pansy nodded along.

 

Draco blinked and stared at his friends and nearly started crying again. Shoving all emotions into a neat little box, a determined expression came over the young blond. He nodded in answer to Blaise’s statement.

 

“Great, we need a name, for our secret service,” Pansy proposed.

 

And then the three slytherins started to scheme.

 

Though, in reality it took till second year on valentines day for Draco to realize that he was the jealous type and his hate for the Weasley family could only grow. It took till fourth year for Draco to realize that he was in fact very gay and was also infatuated with the raven haired Gryffindor. He still hadn’t told Blaise and Pansy that last part.

 

************************

  


“Oi, Malfoy!”

 

“What Potter can you not handle the potion for two minutes?”

 

“It says you have to stir with a wand.”

 

“And do you not have one of your own?”

 

“Well you were staring at Slughorn’s bald spot like it was the sun, I was wondering if you had turned into a statue.”

 

“Apologies Potter, I thought it was your ugly mug.”

 

The pair sniped at each other till Slughorn walked over and gave Draco a detention. The lesson went on in silence and glares from there.

 

Letting out a deep breath of relief as the bell rang for lunch, Draco practically launched himself out of the door towards his friends.

 

*********HARRY’S POV**********

This morning:

 

“Harry?”

 

“Mmmh”

 

“Your face is in your pancakes, mate.”

 

“Wha..” Harry murmured and sleepily looked around. Jerking himself awake he realized that half his face was covered in syrup and the fact that the Great Hall was practically empty.

 

“Come on, we have Charms first period.”

 

Dragging his feet towards Flitwick’s classroom, Harry recounted what happened last night. He walked back to Gryffindor common rooms after the disaster of a sorting and a party was in full swing. Ginny had waltzed up to him and pecked him on the cheek before dragging him over to a crate full of firewhiskey. He and Ginny had gotten back together over the summer, he had spent quite a lot of time at the Weasley’s so it was inevitable. He didn’t know how he felt about that. So he did the healthy thing and avoided confronting it. And so the night concluded and he had woken up with a massive headache.

 

Arriving back at Hogwarts felt like he was becoming a teen once again. He could pretend he hadn’t fought a war and died. Though Hermione supposed it would be awhile before everything was better.

 

As class ended, the trio made its way down to Hagrid’s hut. Of course nothing went smoothly as a sprawled Draco Malfoy stared up at Ron with a irritated expression. Harry didn’t hear or see the altercation first hand but he fully trusted Ron to be in the right. Harry had inserted himself between Ron and Malfoy, who was still on the ground gathering his belongings, and stated that Malfoy shouldn’t even try anything. Harry expected the typical reaction of a sneer or a snarky comment, but a disdainful expression passed over Malfoy’s face before turning into an unreadable mask. Though Harry was satisfied to hear a muttered comment, it only proved that not everything changed. Malfoy could stay the constant in Harry’s life, forever a git. The git brushed himself off and strut away, not sparing a glance for Harry or his companions.

 

“Any clue why Malfoy isn’t wearing uniform?” Ron asked.

 

“He wasn’t?”

 

“No, Harry, honestly you’re as observant as a brick. Malfoy was wearing muggle clothes. I wonder if it’s part of his probation. I can’t see any reason otherwise he would wear it.” Hermione replied.

 

“Oh that would be justice.” Ron added on.

 

Let’s head over to Hagrid’s before Potions begins. After the visit, the trio made its way down to the dungeons. Taking seats near the front, they opened up their books in preparation for class. None noticed three slytherins take seats in the back.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Of all people to get stuck potions partners with. Harry could only think how shocked he must have looked when Malfoy had politely asked to be his partner. Though the dazed look vanished quickly as Malfoy’s sharp tongue and impatience got the better of him.

 

He watched Malfoy strut away from the table towards the potions closet to gather ingredients. He felt slight sympathy for the git knowing that he was definitely not the ideal partner he’d want for potions. Slughorn began drifting closer and Harry took that as his cue to find Malfoy and see if he had suddenly fallen into a cauldron.

 

“Er—need help Malfoy?”

 

Harry had been quite amused to see the slytherin pink in the face stretching as much as he could whilst cursing vehemently to reach the top shelf.

 

Harry had only thought it would be proper to reach over and help. Of course Malfoy had to take it as a personal insult if the way he stalked out of the closet was any indication.

 

Harry observed the pale boy. He noticed that his hair was a pale shade of silverish blue. Absently wondering if Malfoy had charmed it or done it himself. He was surprised to notice that the slytherin was almost as thin and tired as he had been during the war. He saw that Malfoy looked off distantly as if he wasn’t even present. He also noticed the clothes the young Malfoy was wearing. He noticed all these little things in under a minute. Feeling slightly disarmed Harry attempted to get Malfoy’s attention.

 

“Malfoy?”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“The potion.”

 

“Mhmmm.”

 

“Oi, Malfoy!”

 

“What Potter can you not handle the potion for two minutes?”

 

The pair escalated till Malfoy was handed detention and then they decided for the sake of their grade not to argue for the rest of class.

 

Harry distantly noticed the changes in Malfoy as Ron and Hermione prattled on about Prefect duties. Though he warned himself. Malfoy would always be a prick. It was probably just an act to seem good in others eyes. He still remembered how suspicious Malfoy’s actions were during the feast. Brushing away the thoughts he focused back on Hermione and Ron’s conversation.


	4. What Happens In Detention Stays In Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah a lot of my chapters are pretty short so there's probably going to be a lot of them. Welp.

CHAPTER 4

**WHAT HAPPENS IN DETENTION STAYS IN DETENTION**

 

*********DRACO’S POV*********

 

Detention with Slughorn sucks. The old coot was obsessed with selling potions to the small apothecaries. So detention usually meant cleaning up whatever equipment used or organizing the potion’s closet. One thing Draco hated was being alone. He was fairly used to it due to the war.

 

Once Pansy and Blaise realized that Draco was determined to defy his father to protect Harry. The trio started scheming. They came up with plans A-Z and a name to refer their “Harry Potter Protection Squad.” Pansy suggested the name Hestia for the group and Draco felt that it fit perfectly. Hestia tended to the hearth and represented family. He used it when addressing letters to Pansy or Blaise during the war and often signed off with a small sketch of a fire.

 

The cauldrons were finally clean and Draco let out a huge sigh of relief. Informing Slughorn, he made his way towards the dungeons, passing through the kitchen to grab food for Crux. He was just leaving the kitchens when a sharp sting hit the center of his back causing him to arch forward and catch himself on the wall. His magic kicked in immediately, creating an invisible shield around his body. He had used it quite often when the death eaters would crucio him for fun, and as defense from his father and the dark lord. Concentrating on a disillusion charm and heading towards one of the secret passages Draco proceeded to cuss out the coward. Once hidden in the tunnel he cast a legilimens to see whoever hexed him. Whoever was targeting him was nowhere to be seen. And Draco had more problems to worry about.

 

He headed back towards the dungeons holding a shield charm around himself. Cursing the ministry’s sentence.

 

*********HARRY’S POV**********

 

Maybe he did have an unhealthy obsession with Draco Malfoy. Because here he was stalking the git on his way back from detentions. Something was off about him ever since the feast.

 

He felt confused as Malfoy detoured from the path towards the dungeons and headed for the kitchens. Maybe he’s hungry Harry thought. He felt even more perplexed when Malfoy quietly asked for dog food from one of the house elves. Though not as surprised when he saw the Slytherin’s ears turn pink from embarrassment when the house elf gawked at him and then promptly went to get dog food. Malfoy could be human too apparently.

 

He felt like it was sixth year again trailing after Malfoy in his invisibility cloak clutching the marauder’s map. Harry hoped that Ron hadn’t noticed his absence though he was probably asleep.

 

A sharp hiss startled him out of his thoughts. Eyes darting up he saw Malfoy clinging to the wall, eyes closed and brows knitted up in concentration. A smattering of footsteps running away could be heard. Judging by the way Malfoy’s eyes flashed with anger before settling into that annoying blank mask, he was the victim. Harry checked the marauder’s map to see whoever shot the hex but they couldn’t be seen wandering the halls. Whoever the coward was they were Hufflepuff, no one else could disappear from the halls that fast unless they slipped into their dorms.

He heard Malfoy’s sharp breaths and turned in alarm. He may not like the git but he certainly didn’t want to have to cart him off the hospital wing. That would be awkward to explain. _Hey Malfoy, yeah, I’ve just decided to go out on a stroll in the same direction as you under my invisibility cloak_. He frowned as Malfoy lifted a banner with a badger and snake and vanished behind it. The tunnel didn’t show up on the marauder’s map but neither did the Room of Requirement, so Harry assumed it was due to the fact that none of the marauder’s were Slytherin.

 

He felt slightly guilty as he snuck in after Malfoy opened up the portrait to the Slytherin dorms. He figured he would at least get some peace of mind after he found out what Malfoy was up to. He did not quite expect for a ball of fur to dash into Malfoy’s legs.

 

“Hello Crux.” Malfoy said amicably.

 

The pup seemed satisfied and plopped it’s butt down so as to get fed. The dog was quite adorable Harry thought. Though very thin; a rescue? Draco Malfoy saving a puppy would be quite a sight Harry thought, unconsciously grinning at the visual.

 

“Draco?” A voice questioned.

 

“Hello Hugo, still up?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still not used to sleeping here.”

 

“When I can’t sleep I try to draw or listen to music till I get tired enough to fall asleep.”

 

“How do you listen to music?”

 

“I managed to build magic into muggle technology. A friend of mine taught me how to code and program and the magic came naturally.”

 

“Could you fix up my walkman to do the same?”

 

“On one condition.”

 

You couldn’t take the boy out of Slytherin if you tried Harry thought.

 

“What condition?”

 

“Why were you upset earlier today?” Malfoy inquired.

 

“Wren won’t associate with me anymore.”

 

“Wren?”

 

“The first year in Gryffindor.”

 

“Oh… I wish the other houses could see that Slytherin isn’t evil.”

 

“She told me she doesn’t think it’s evil, she said she couldn’t associate with me because Gryffindors and Slytherins couldn’t hang out. Is that true, Draco?” Hugo asked tears in his eyes.

 

“Gryffindors and Slytherins can hang out but none of them want to because most of their house believes that we are evil and selfish. We tend to be selfish because we are ambitious but me, Pansy, and Blaise try not to be evil. I don’t know how good of a job we did though.”

 

Harry made a startled note at the switch into past tense. The War. His gut clenched as he pushed down painful memories. The Malfoys deserved their sentence… right?

 

“I’m sorry Hugo.” Malfoy said softly.

 

Harry felt stunned at the conversation. The Slytherins were quite nice to each other, it conflicted with his image of Malfoy being a royal prat. He could see the bias towards the house but it was true that the majority did become Death Eaters. After all no witch of wizard that was a Slytherin didn’t go bad. Feeling confused and having more questions than answers Harry left. He crashed into his bed and let the queries about Malfoy and Slytherins head to the back of his mind.


	5. Harry Potter: The Disaster Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at summaries but here you go: Draco sulks and Harry unconsciously pines. Confusion all around. Fun fun for everyone!

CHAPTER 5

**HARRY POTTER: THE DISASTER WHO LIVED**

 

********DRACO’S POV********

 

An uneasy feeling of guilt had curled up nicely in the back of his mind. It had been at least two days and Draco still hadn’t told Pansy or Blaise about the incident after detention. Call him what you will but Draco still had some pride and wanted to find out who was targeting him by himself. In hindsight it was a bad idea but Draco nudged the little concern aside as he headed down towards the library for the second time that day. He needed to find a place inside Hogwarts where he could practice wandless magic. He absolutely refused to stay vulnerable like this, bloody ministry be damned!

 

“Er— Malfoy.” A voice stuttered out.

 

Draco frowned wondering which idiot thought it was a good idea to interrupt his thought process in the midst of his conquest. He turned slowly in his seat to see emerald eyes staring down at him. That was odd indeed. Potter had not so subtly avoided him since Slughorn gave him detention.

 

“Yes, Potter, how may I help you?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Draco fought tooth and nail to prevent his face from flushing at the note of obvious concern in Potter’s voice. He gone and turned delusional.

 

“Uh— um— yeah I’m fine.” Draco winced at the stammer but was greatful his voice came out in normal tones.

 

“You just seem a little aggravated.” Potter explained looking a bit pink in the face.

 

Draco absently wondered why Potter seemed so worried over his health. Maybe the boy who lived didn’t hate him— _NO, no he could not start getting his hopes up over nothing_. Draco thinking quickly decided that involving Potter in his situation was not a good idea and neither was encouraging his hopes.

 

“I don’t mean to be rude—”

 

“That would be a first.” Potter interjected rolling his eyes.

 

“—but why would you care Potter?”

 

Potter went quiet and avoided eye contact before blurting, “I saw what happened in the hallway.”

 

Draco’s mind went blank. _No_... Potter couldn’t have possibly witnessed that embarrassing moment. That flash of weakness.

 

“Excuse me?” Draco edged out.

 

“Sorry I was under my cloak and I was just heading towards the kitchens and I didn’t expect to see you. Sorry sorry… It was insensitiv—”

 

“Potty stop rambling for two seconds. Now, I’m going to ask again; why do you care?”

 

“Well I thought it would be important to tell McGonagall or something if the Slytherins are being bullied.” The raven haired boy stated firmly.

 

“Potter refrain from being a prat for a moment. I can very well handle a bully. I should know, I was one for 7 years.”

 

“So whoever it was isn’t targeting Slytherins they’re targeting you?” Potter asked.

 

Draco cursed himself for that slip. The raven haired boy did not need to be involved in his business… in this particular way at least.

 

Draco let out a sigh, “fine Potter, you want to save the poor little Slytherins from the big bad bully, let’s go.”

 

“Go? Go where?” Potter asked confusedly.

 

“Slytherin common room, I need to tell Pansy and Blaise.”

 

“Tell them what?”

 

“That the savior is a nosy prat and wishes to aid us in capturing a bloody Hufflepuff.”

 

“Hey!”

 

***********************

 

_Bloody Potter. His stupid hair and stupid scar._ The boy who lived had a way with altering all of Draco’s plans. Though this plan was not one of his more brighter ideas. Harry Potter was going to be the death of him.

 

“DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!”

 

Or not…

 

Draco stopped up short and schooled his face as Pansy came fuming up to him pointing to the Golden Boy behind him. Blaise was lounging on one of the seats in the common room looking vaguely amused. Though Draco’s mask almost cracked at the sight of Hugo looking scared out of his wits.

 

“Draco kindly explain to me if you have lost it by Merlin’s tits!”

 

Draco heard a snort behind him and silently tried to will the idiot into silence. Though he knew it was too late as Pansy snapped her gaze to Potter’s and saw her wand appear in her hand.

 

“Pansy wait!”

 

The witch stared incredulously at him before sighing and storming upstairs.

 

“Well you’ve done it now, Draco,” Blaise stated exasperatedly before following Pansy upstairs.

 

Draco pushed his fingertips to his temple and groaned in frustration. _Bloody Potter making everything complicated. Now he was going to have to explain his infatuation with the git who couldn’t die to his best mates. Brilliant._

 

He heard shuffling behind him and said calmly, “Potter if you open your mouth and say one word I will hex you into oblivion.”

 

“Um… with what?”

 

Draco swiveled and glared furiously at the Gryffindor before saying steely, “Get out.”

 

Potter looked a little embarrassed by his own exclamation and thankfully left without complaint.  Draco let out a sigh of relief. One headache out of the way.

 

“Draco you might want to go check on Pansy, I heard crashing from upstairs,” Hugo quietly suggested.

 

“Noted,” Draco replied curtly.

 

Draco ducked neatly as a lamp flew at his head. Blaise was calmly waving his wand fixing up the mess as Pansy created it. Draco sent a silent thanks in his direction and move slightly as a pillow missed him and crashed into a slytherin banner. Crux barked in a corner. Draco subtly motioned Blaise to take care of him.

 

“Pansy STOP!”

 

“NO!”

 

“Potter’s only trying to help. Let me expl—”

 

“Shut up Draco! No more excuses or lies. I don’t care if you can’t admit it to yourself but someone has to say it. I know you’re in love with him! Me and Blaise knew since first year. But I didn’t ever think you would dare bring him here?! This is supposed to be our safe place. He hates us Dray, I’m sorry but you know he doesn’t support us. Everything is black or white he doesn’t see grey! But _we_ are the bloody grey area Draco! We formed Hestia to protect you. Because if Potter had lost WE WOULD HAVE LOST YOU TOO! WE FOUGHT IN THE BLOODY WAR TOO DRACO. Or did you forget… you had the most to lose. Ha.... A spy in the inner circle. So stop being so bloody delusional. Do you—”

 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Stop it… stop it please…”

 

Draco turned away and tried wiping his eyes. But tears continued to flow freely down his cheeks. He guessed that 8 years of holding in tears does that. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Pansy see.

 

He picked himself off the ground and slammed the mask down on his expressions—the mask he wore for eight years and swore never to use after the war. He hadn’t even realized he’d sunken to the floor. He had to remember that there was no refuge. How could there be, he was the villain after all, wasn’t he? According to Potter, according to Pansy, according to bloody everyone.

 

He stalked out of the Slytherin dorms ignoring Pansy’s shouts and beelined for the library. He needed to find some place where he could be alone dammit.

 

*********HARRY’S POV*********

 

Harry walked away from the turned back of Draco Malfoy feeling extremely guilty. He probably shouldn’t have said that and reminded Malfoy of his wandless position. But he technically forgot that he was supposed to be nice to Malfoy after all he was going through all this unnecessary trouble to protect the git. He still didn’t know why he was doing that. He thought he was done with all the hero crap. After all the prat had it coming after his role in the war. Harry winced and sighed. _Buggering Malfoy, trudging up painful memories as always._

 

Harry muttered a curse under his breath. Malfoy was definitely not going to let him help. Bugger.

 

He headed to Hagrid’s hut, he needed to stop thinking about Malfoy.

 

But first he needed to grab his map. Old habits die hard.  

 

*******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco slammed the book closed in frustration. It was getting late and he still had not found a place to practice magic alone. And Pansy was still furious.

 

He felt a brush by his shoulder and jerked his head up, wandless protego wrapping around him immediately. Last thing he needed was for Pince to find him out cold drooling on her books. He looked around and saw no one. Frowning Draco gathered his books and put them neatly in the shelves before dragging his feet towards the dungeons.

 

How on earth was he going to sleep without being murdered in his sleep, either by Pansy or his mystery attacker.

 

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he waltzed up to the Room of Hidden Things. He stared blankly at the door. Fiendfyre still haunted his nightmares. Even normal fire made him wary. Memories surfaced and he remembered the day Harry Potter saved Draco Malfoy.

He had been trying to keep close to Potter so he could keep Hestia updated on the his position. Hestia needed to reach them to try to prevent anymore Death Eaters from coming through the Vanishing Cabinet. He had been so preoccupied with keeping Potter engaged that he missed Crabbe starting the Fiendfyre. Draco still felt guilt that Crabbe had died. It had been Draco’s fault, he was supposed to be a spy but he was also a Death Eater in charge of Crabbe and Goyle. It had been Draco’s job to destroy the Vanishing Cabinet and to alert Potter of the creation of Hestia, but the second part was never completed. And Potter never learned of Hestia. Though they aided Potter and the Order during the war many thought they were just random rebels helping out instead of a group manned by Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. They were never recognized and therefore Draco Malfoy went on trial and calmly defended himself and his actions.

 

Draco snapped himself out of his flashback before he re-lived his trial. He still hated the verdict despite the fact that it was the best outcome.

 

He had no memory of walking in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Draco distanced himself from the personal attachments to the room and considered it for a moment. Then it clicked! He could practice here! He just had to fix it up. Grinning at the opportunity Draco headed for the Owlery to write to his muggle friends about the news.

 

He hadn’t been able to write to them due to the disaster of adjusting to Hogwarts once again. Cole was definitely going to be furious and Bo most likely relieved that he hadn’t been murdered...yet.

 

He wrote out a quick letter in the owlery reading:

 

_Dear Cole and Bo,_

_I know I haven’t written at all yet and both of you are terribly concerned, as you should be, but I have good news and unpleasant news. The good news is that I’ve found a quaint place to practice wandless magic. As you are aware, the ministry’s sentence limits my self defense capabilities severely. This ties into the less than pleasant news. I have an attacker. It is unsure if they are after all Slytherin members or if it’s just me who’s the target. Merlin knows I have too many enemies to count. Anyway that’s enough about me, how is school for both of you? Recruited anyone for the coffee shop Bo? Better hurry I’m two recruits ahead of you. Be ready to cough up the cash. Cole is the referee and I’ve happened upon a lovely gift card to her favorite book store._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

*******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry felt slightly abashed at stalking Malfoy once again. Maybe Hermione and Ron were correct about his obsession. This can’t be healthy.

 

Harry frowned as Malfoy slammed down the book he was reading. Malfoy had been scrambling around the library looking dead tired on his feet. What happened to Slytherin self-preservation, the git looked almost as terrible as he did during the war trials. Though he suspected from Malfoy’s mutterings that he and Pansy had got in a bit of a row. Harry was struck by a sense of unrecognizable emotion as he watched Malfoy slump down on the table looking defeated. Absently he reached out to comfort him before noticing Malfoy jerk alert and tug his hand back feeling confused at his own action. _What was he doing? Acting like Malfoy was his friend… But is he your enemy still_  a little voice argued back.

 

Harry dragged his feet behind Malfoy as the trudged to who knows where. Harry was too preoccupied with his own dilemma of friend or foe before realizing where they walked to. Malfoy stood motionless in front of the Room of Requirement. Harry felt himself remember tugging Malfoy out of the fire as it ravaged the room and Crabbe along with it. Harry felt sad the passed Slytherin, despite not knowing him too well. He recalled his thoughts in that moment of just _no not Malfoy_ before a feeling of terror struck him and he hauled arse out of there. Feeling utterly confused and quite oblivious to the pale boy in front having the same dilemma Harry waited and watched for something that could be a distraction from the painful memories.

 

He was startled as Malfoy began to walk again hurriedly, yet excited. Though not as surprised to realize they were headed towards the owlery. _Who the bloody hell wants to send a letter this late at night?_ Malfoy apparently had. Harry stared curiously as the Slytherin prince leaned on a ledge and gracefully wrote a quick letter to whom ever.

 

Seeming extremely satisfied, the prince then began to head towards the dungeons unbeknownst that his shadow also departed for the night.  


	6. The Forever Expanding List of Things That Challenge Draco Malfoy's Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is busy in the Room of Requirement and he gets an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! It has been awhile and I apologize for this long wait for the new update. Finals week was quite hectic, but the summer has started for me so hopefully the updates will come faster. Thank you for reading and enjoying the story so far!

CHAPTER 6

**THE FOREVER EXPANDING LIST OF THINGS THAT CHALLENGE DRACO MALFOY’S SANITY**

 

********DRACO’S POV********

 

It had been a week since Pansy had talked to him. Draco knew her too well and was absolutely sure she wasn’t going to talk to him until he came crawling to her with an apology. Pansy also knew Draco too well to expect that of him and the two were at an impasse. To make matters worse he and Potter had been caught up in a cat and mouse game of trying to offer explanations of what happened in slytherin common room. Thankfully, who ever was trying hex Draco hadn’t shown their face in the past week.

 

“Draco, go apologize.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow and his sardonic friend.

 

“Fine then do something to fix this.”

 

“Blaise she shouldn’t have said those things, she is as much in the wrong if not more so.”

 

“Drac—”

 

“Forget it Blaise. I’m heading out.”

 

Draco pulled on his cloak and picked up Crux before gently placing him in his artist’s satchel. Grabbing his books he pushed open the common room door and swiftly headed for the Room of Hidden Things.

 

********HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry frowned as he saw the dot labeled _Draco Malfoy_ move. Classes had finished for the day, so why was Malfoy still lurking. Letting out a sigh Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and was about to grab his wand and leave, when Ginerva Weasley appeared in front of him, arms akimbo.

 

“Harry James Potter, where _are_ you going? Hmm.”

 

Harry swallowed roughly and replied, “I’m going down to the library.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Harry.”

 

_Dammit he had never been great coming up with lies on the spot_.

 

“Er…”

 

“Are you seeing someone else?” Ginny asked coldly her eyes conveying nothing.

 

“No of c-course not Ginny.” Harry inwardly cursed himself for the stutter but it was the truth.

 

“Then where in Merlin’s beard are you going?!”

 

“I-uh-didn’t…” Harry let whatever dumb excuse trail off and did the most impulsive thing he could have done in the senario.

 

“I want to break up.”

The words came out even and smooth. Harry felt slightly proud for that fact but that was soon forgotten when Ginny’s hand struck out and slapped him right across his face. Wincing in pain and clutching his cheek Harry rushed past Ginny and out of the common room.

 

A few hours later (after sulking in the library):

 

Harry couldn’t believe that he was stuck outside of Gryffindor tower. Either Ginny or someone else had changed the password. Though he began to believe it was Ginny due to the numerous side eyes and whispers he was getting. The Gryffindors refused to tell him anything and Harry wondered what on earth Ginny told them. He didn’t regret the break up, except perhaps the way he had gone about it. The relationship wasn’t making him happy and was most likely stressing him out. _Besides now he can spend more time stalking Malfoy_. Brushing the alarming thought aside Harry draped the cloak over him and headed for Malfoy’s dot.

 

*******DRACO’S POV********

 

Draco cursed vehemently as his the spell went awry and hit the wall instead of the dummy. Sighing he painstakingly recast the spell and felt a sliver of satisfaction as the spell hit the mark. Deciding it was time to take a break Draco dragged his feet over to the couch Crux was sleeping peacefully on and slumped quite ungracefully on it.

 

He decided that he wasn’t returning to the dungeons. He would be more than safe in the Room of Requirement. After a little bit of dozing Draco drew out his sketchbook from his bag and flipped open to a clean page. For a couple of months he had this image of a antipodean opaleye resting on his back shoulder and moving magically across his body. He had found a spell to make the tattoo come to life but hadn’t had the time to sketch out the dragon itself. Cole and Bo knew an very renowned tattoo artist near their apartment building and Draco had decided that he was going to get it done there when he went to visit for the holidays.

 

Draco plugged in his iPod and began to sketch out the beginnings of the neck of the dragon as ABBA streamed through his headphones. The old iPod had been a gift from Bo after he had discovered that Draco had never heard of or had one.

 

A couple hours passed and Draco had finished up half of the dragon. He picked up his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and started to shuffle through some of the shielding spells. He was going to have to find some kind of jewelry to charm so the spells could link to the object rather than Draco having to wandlessly cast each time. Draco yawned and rubbed his eyes before checking the time. Two pale eyebrows shot up as he saw that it was past curfew. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t go back to Slytherin Dungeons anyway. He could always send a patronus…

 

Shaking his head he pulled off his school robes and lay down on the couch. He absently wondered if anyone was looking for him before drifting off to sleep.

 

********HARRY’S POV********

 

Harry stood at the entrance of the Room of Requirement. He was struggling to catch his breath after trying to avoid Filch. Harry had given up on his quest to find Malfoy due to his dot disappearing entirely. He had been quite shocked when Draco Malfoy had popped right off the map. He was also quite puzzled as to why Malfoy had come here last night. Malfoy had absolutely no reason to come back here but to dredge up painful memories. Unless… the room still worked.

 

Wand in hand Harry paced back and forth three times. No door appeared or wall opened and Harry stared in frustration at the corridor. He recalled that the room only appeared to those who needed it. _Well he needed a bloody place to stay!_

 

Harry groaned and sunk to the floor, back resting on the wall. He reasoned that no matter what he did he wasn’t going to sleep tonight. Damn Ginny. He hadn’t really known why he had gotten back together with her over the summer. They had disconnected due to the war and his leaving to hunt down the Horcruxes. He had felt numb during Fred’s funeral and didn’t object when Ginny had wrapped her hands around him and cried into his back. He hadn’t really enjoyed any touching due to Dudley’s hobbies of using his as a punching bag, but he didn’t have the heart to push Ginny away either.

 

A day or two after the funeral Ginny had come downstairs and kissed him at the breakfast table. He had just went along with it. He was in fact quite startled when she kissed him. He hadn’t expected them to get back together. No one did. There was just too much that had happened between the year that they had been separated and Ginny never asked and he never felt comfortable enough to bring it up with her. He didn’t know where their problems stemmed from except it never made him truly happy the way he should be when he was with her.

 

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps heading down the corridor. He strained his ears but could hear the mutterings of an annoyed Filch. Panicking, Harry walked three times in front of the wall. Just as Filch turned the corner, the wall Harry was leaning on transformed into a door and promptly dumped him into the Room of Requirement. He looked around only to be met with a half awake and irate Slytherin Prince glaring at him.

 

*******DRACO’S POV*******

 

“Potter… What in Merlin’s ball sack around you doing here?!” Draco slurred out.

 

“Er… I was running away from Filch.”

 

Draco stared sluggishly at the raven haired boy before rolling his eyes and wishing for an armchair.

 

Potter jumped back as the seat spontaneously appeared.

 

Gesturing for Potter to sit Draco shuffled over to his couch and sat down himself.

 

“Malfoy,  why are you here?”

 

The question wasn’t suspicious or demanding which even in his drowsy state Draco appreciated.

 

“Well… Pansy was quite angry at me and I had no wish to sulk around all day in the common room.”

 

“Why pick here?”

 

“Truth be told, I needed to blow off some steam and I thought why not kill two birds with one stone and practice defense magic as well. I lost track of time and decided it was better to stay here than have Filch hang me up in his office by my toes.”

 

“Fair enough. Though wouldn’t you need a partner for practice?”

 

Smirking slightly Draco waltzed over to the half arsed dummy made with a couple of pillows and rope and picked him up to show Potter.

 

“Potter, meet Dave the Dummy.”

 

Potter let out a snort and looked vaguely impressed. Draco struggled not to preen.

 

“Anyway enough about me, why were you fleeing from Filch?”

 

Grinning Potter replied, “besides the obvious reasons?”

 

“Just answer the damn question.” Draco shot back unable to keep from grinning himself.

 

“I was locked out of Gryffindor tower.” Potter answered sulkily.

 

“Ah… whatever for? I thought the goody goody Gryffindors adored their Golden Boy.”

 

Potter shot Draco a warning look before continuing to explain.

 

“I broke up with Ginny and I think she painted herself the victim. Which I guess she was but it needed to happen.”

 

Draco felt a slight warmth knowing that Potter had dumped the Weaselette, beforing quashing the feeling. He didn’t need to entertain this deluded fantasy of ending up with Potter. Realizing he remained silent for a while Draco sent Potter a sympathetic look.

 

“That was quite unfair of them to kick you out, either way. It’s none of their business.”

 

Potter smiled sardonically, “My business has never been my own business.”

 

“It should be. You deserve it.”

 

Draco blinked. He didn’t mean to say that. Potter had flushed and looked away.

 

“Potter let’s get some sleep.” Draco said in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

 

“Hey Malfoy?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We just talked for an hour without arguing.”

 

Smiling Draco replied, “See I knew we had it in us.”

 

Draco heard a small chuckle before sleep over took him.

 

********HARRY’S POV********

 

Harry stared at the peaceful face of Draco Malfoy. He smiled recalling the conversation. He hadn’t felt that content in a long time. Malfoy had been quite amusing and… adorable? In his half awake state.

 

Maybe he had been wrong about Draco Malfoy. Maybe he had changed. Harry was willing to be civil and give him a chance. He hoped he wouldn’t be let down. Sighing Harry willed the armchair to turn into a couch and he laid down and smiled at Malfoy’s disheveled sleeping position and succumbed to sleep.


	7. Should I Start Making Friendship Bracelets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory for ya!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took absolutely forever. I kind of hit a wall when trying to explain Hestia but I finally managed to write it in a way that satisfied me.

 

CHAPTER 7

**SHOULD I START MAKING FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS?**

 

*******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco ducked neatly as a shoe flew past his head into his suitcase. Potter lounged on the couch watching as Draco packed his trunk.

 

“Where are you going?” Potter asked frowning.

 

“Away.”

 

“Malfoy…”

 

“I’m going to see some friends.”

 

“Hmmm”

 

“What?”

 

“Do I know them?”

 

Sighing Draco swiveled and met Potter’s gaze, “What’s with the 20 questions?”

 

“No reason,” Potter quipped back too quickly.

 

Rolling his eyes Draco replied, “My friends live in london I’m going to be staying with them during halloween.”

 

“Will you write?”

 

Draco’s head jerked up with alarming speed. He was met with the sight of a red faced Potter looking anywhere but at him. Smiling inwardly Draco nodded and turned back to folding his clothes.

 

It had been three weeks since the night they spent in the Room of Requirement. Potter had stayed a couple of nights after due to being too stubborn to ask for the password. Though Draco had finally persuaded him to go back to Gryffindor tower. The last thing they needed was for a teacher to find out Draco had been practicing in secret. Dangerous or not Draco felt that the ministry would twist the story. He had laughed when Potter reluctantly retold the story of Longbottom helping him get back into Gryffindor tower. The Golden Trio seemed to be at odds as Potter still seemed to be feuding with the Weasel and Granger. As a result of him still being estranged from Pansy, Potter had become a friend of sorts quite quickly. At least he considered them as that, what Potter was thinking was beyond him.

 

“So.. have you talked to Parkinson?”

 

“Considering I have decided to stay here all day we can safely assume no.”

 

“Alright Malfoy, no need for sarcasm.”

 

“Potter there is always a need for sarcasm.”

 

“Whatever you say Malfoy, have a good trip.”

 

“Thank you Potter, Happy Halloween.”

 

********HARRY’S POV********

 

Harry tried not to sulk too much at the fact that Malfoy was leaving for Halloween. Though he assumed it was for the best. He was going to visit Godric’s Hollow anyway.

 

He and Ginny hadn’t spoken and Harry tried not to feel too pleased with the lack of confrontation. On the downside Ron had also seemed to take a vow of silence against him and Harry was none too pleased with that. Of course Hermione in an effort at “not picking sides” chose not to speak to Harry either. Though the logic in that decision made Harry wonder how Hermione was able to make _any_ sound decisions when involving Ron.

 

The attacker hadn’t bothered any of the Slytherins, thankfully. With Malfoy and Pansy bickering the chance would be opportune. Harry sighed and slumped down in his seat trying not to stare at the empty spot at the Slytherin table.

 

“Alright there Harry?”

 

Mustering a smile Harry replied, “Yeah just tired Neville.”

 

“Potions out to get you already?”

 

“Isn’t it always.”

 

Neville laughed and turned back to Dean and Seamus. Harry felt slightly pathetic sitting alone. Feeling lonely he moved to get up when Ron muttered something that caught his ear.

 

“What’s that Ron?”

 

Ron made no move to acknowledge Harry’s question.

 

“You think it’s funny to call me that. Well I’m sorry you’re dim enough to not understand the whole story. Maybe you can go suck up to another prefect and have me locked out again because clearly you don’t have the balls to be one yourself.”

 

Harry stormed away from the table deciding to sleep in the Room of Requirement. He had no desire to sleep in the bed next to someone who thought those slurs were okay. He shook his head at the fact that Malfoy had come farther than Ron in their self development. Or at least he liked to believe Malfoy had come that far. Malfoy still remained an enigma and Harry was unsure what to consider him. They had stopped arguing for the time being but Harry didn’t know how long that would last. The Room of Requirement felt more like home than his common room, though a little empty without Malfoy. Since he had offered to take care of Crux Harry fed the pup before swooping him up and laying on the conjured bed. Sighing Harry yanked the covers up as Crux curled up near his feet and both were soon fast asleep. Both Harry and Malfoy lay unaware that their attacker was only plotting their next move.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

The train ride was long and dull as well as the defense book he was practically snoring through. This attacker was giving Draco a migraine with all the extra defense magic he now needed to learn. The rain splattered against the window pane as the fields passed by. The cabin felt cold and uncharacteristically silent without Blaise or Pansy’s prattle. He missed Harry’s constant stream of conversation and their banter. _Merlin’s beard he was turning into a right ninny._

 

Draco felt a tad better after the rain stopped. Yanking out his sketchbook he looked over the finished dragon. He grinned in anticipation and suddenly the train couldn’t get there fast enough.

 

**************************

 

The wheels of his trunk clattered behind him as he searched the busy station for Bo and Cole.

 

A force knocked him forward as arms wrapped around his middle.

 

“Trying to kill me already?”

 

“Ha! Not quite yet Draco,” Cole’s muffled voice emerged.

 

“Hullo, Draco, having a good year?” Bo greeted, holding a dozen bags that must have seemingly belonged to Cole.

 

“It remains uncertain,” Draco replied shrugging.

 

“Isn’t it always,” Cole quipped.

 

“Let’s not enter into that existential conversation again,” Bo interjected quickly.

 

The three headed back to Bo and Cole’s flat. Draco had stayed in their guest room for the summer. They dropped their luggage off at the flat and headed to the coffee shop. To Draco it felt safe, he could be himself. The facade he put on in school was exhausting and the effort to practice wandless magic left him nearly passed out tired at the end of the day. He never had to pretend to be anything with Cole and Bo. They never had met the old Draco Malfoy, pureblood heir and and all round dick. Sort of.

 

The air was filled with the sound of customers ordering their drinks and the constant chatter of people sat that the tables. The smell of coffee beans wafted through the shop, grounding him.

 

“Hey Cole? Bo?”

 

“Yes Draco?” They answered.

 

“I have something I need to tell you.”

 

“We accept you anyway you are Draco, you don’t need to explain yourself—,” Bo cut Cole off with a sharp jab in the side.

 

“Sorry, Draco, please continue.”

 

Draco looked at the two confusedly and decided that it wasn’t important. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. With that he started to explain about Hestia. Hestia was a top secret group started by Draco. When he admitted to Blaise and Pansy that he was worried for Potter’s safety and was afraid of what his father had gotten involved in they expressed disbelief but seemed to realize that at the time Draco was just as confused as they were. The group consisted only of the three slytherins up until the start of fifth year. Before they started expanding Hestia functioned only if Potter seemed to be in danger or if Draco’s father seemed to be acting suspiciously. After second year Draco had learned what his father had done concerning the chamber of secrets and by fifth year it helped him solidify his decision to never become like his father. Of course Lucius Malfoy never suspected Draco’s constant inner battle. Draco has always been able to conceal his emotions better than most students and due to his father’s disappointment in his failure of a son Draco had become invisible. Draco had figured out he had feelings for the Golden Boy only after the Yule Ball and his feelings were only confirmed when the unmistakable despair and panic arose in him when Potter came back clutching to Diggory’s body. At this point it made sense to expand Hestia to make it more efficient in aiding Potter. That summer Draco had snuck into his father’s office to find any evidence associated with Death Eaters at Hogwarts or potential Death Eaters. He wanted to prevent himself from becoming one if possible but the information found led him to ask Severus for help.

 

He remembered the Potion master’s reaction to Draco asking his help to evade his father and the Dark Lord. That night had ended with Severus confiding in him about his spy work. The picture appeared before his eyes as he retold it to Bo and Cole, who were both hanging on to the edge of their seats in anticipation.

 

“You’re a what?” Draco asked shocked, immediately panicking. What had he done! He had just revealed that there was a secret group protecting Potter and that he no longer wanted to work for the Dark Lord to a Death Eater!

 

“Draco pull yourself together,” Snape reprimanded clearly seeing the slytherin’s panic.

 

“I am a spy for Dumbledore but to hold that trustworthy position with the Dark Lord I have to slip certain things that Dumbledore allows me to.”

 

“It sounds very controlling,” Draco murmured frowning. He had no desire to escape the Dark Lord and his father’s control only to end up as a tool to the other side and a disposable one at that.

 

“Draco look at me. Under no circumstances will you tell Dumbledore that you are planning to defect. It would do more harm than good. If you wish to aid this group you have created you must avoid becoming a pawn for the light side.”

 

“Then what do I do?”

 

“I’m not entirely clear. The best course of action would be for you to become a spy yourself to broker information to your group own your own. Just know Draco… I would not be able to protect you in that situation.” Severus’s face clouded over and his serious look centered on Draco.

 

“But t-that would mean…”

 

“I’m sorry Draco.”

 

Draco pursed his lips and a determined look appeared in his eye.

 

“May I have some time to think about this.”

 

“Think carefully Draco. You unfortunately are not left with many options.”

 

In the end Draco had agreed that it was the only sensible choice and compared to the other options this was the only one that gave him hope. If Draco had not become a Death Eater and a spy for Hestia he most likely would have been forced into by his father. His mother though she tried to protect him she was just more likely to put herself in the line of fire than be able to aid her son. Stuck at a stalemate Draco had given his answer to Severus and alerted Pansy and Blaise of his decision as well. That year he trained every waking moment with Severus and became an expert occlumens. The training hadn’t been easy in the slightest and Draco would still have nightmares of someone poking through his head and uncovering his secrets till this day.

 

Hestia expanded slightly but not as large as the D.A. or The Order of the Phoenix. Draco had been told in confidence by Severus so Hestia might be able to remain on the hidden side and secretly help the other groups. Hestia slipped hints through the course of the war. Though Draco still wasn’t sure if he’d ever forgive himself for doing the Dark Lord’s bidding to avoid Hestia being uncovered. He had been forced to watch muggles being killed and tortured and the people crying and pleading at him would haunt him to his grave. The worst task was the Vanishing Cabinet. He had always been good with taking things apart and putting them back together but he absolutely loved the idea of the Vanishing Cabinet. He was heartbroken when he was forced to fix it for the Death Eater invasion. The task to kill Dumbledore was also one that Draco knew he would fail to complete. There was no hope for Hestia if the leader of the light fell. He had been clueless to Severus’ plans and promise to Dumbledore and spent months scared that Severus was going to expose Hestia to the Dark Lord. That year had been physically and emotionally taxing for Draco. He knew that Potter and the Dark Lord had a link so he’d been forced to keep Hestia a secret from the Golden Boy for the sake of not only himself but Pansy and Blaise. He slowly distanced himself from Blaise and Pansy that year. He did not want the Dark Lord to see them as possible targets for becoming Death Eaters. And so the only person he could vent about Hestia with and knew he could trust was Moaning Myrtle. But that hidden secret ended up scarring him… in more ways than one. Draco could still feel a prickle across the slashed scars on his chest. After the incident he

studied the spell and the incantation that Potter used. He still hadn’t apologised. To forever cut. He hadn’t told anyone about the scars or where he had gotten them if someone saw. Only Blaise and Severus knew.

 

He had slipped info about Potter’s capture through Hestia to the Order. He had also shut down the apparition wards to let Dobby through. He couldn’t do much else for Potter in that situation and after being rendered wandless for all his help Draco wasn’t sure if he would be able to at all going further. He had pulled out every book on wandless magic and studied till his eyes turned red and strained from the reading. He couldn’t send his patronus anymore after his wand was taken away so he stopped all communication with Hestia. It was better to think him dead than risk their exposure.

During the battle he had taken Crabbe and Goyle with him to avoid suspicion but he had to know about Potter. He had never expected the outbreak of fiendfyre. He could still feel his heart race as Potter grabbed his arm and hoisted him on the broom and continued to fly out of the Room of Hidden Things. While Crabbe and Goyle were never really friends he still mourned and felt guilty for Crabbe’s death. He laid flowers at his funeral and prayed in silence for forgiveness. After that Draco never felt quite right around fire, no matter what kind. He had the spell to put out fiendfyre engraved in his head.

 

But the horror and pain didn’t stop for Draco after the war. He watched in silence, a mask drawn over his feelings, as his life continued to fall into pieces. He stood limply as he watched his father being dragged away in chains and felt nothing. His father had taught him well after all. To hide the guilt and sadness as well as the unmistakable anger he felt at the Boy Who Lived. He stared numbly as Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world refused to save him. He cried for the boy who pined in secret over someone who never wanted to be his friend. That boy was still alive but hidden under a thousand masks and words. And when all the crying was done Draco started to work and scheme on how to save himself.

 

Draco pulled himself out of the tidal wave of memories and emotions to the present. The coffee shop continued to bustle around the three friends unaware of the secrets being unraveled. Draco spoke and spoke letting all the secrets out except for a few he still held close to his heart. He decided that no one needed to know about the scars or the trial just yet. But he couldn’t help but feel a little proud of Hestia finally being noticed and seen. Bo and Cole looked overwhelmed with the amount of information but Draco couldn’t help but feel happy that they knew.

 

The three sat in silence for a while sipping their coffee before Bo stood up and wrapped a surprised Draco in a tight hug. And not a second later Cole’s arms snaked around the two boys as well.

 

“Draco… Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to tell us.” Bo said voice cracking.

 

“We know how difficult it must have been to tell us that.” Cole added.

 

“Thank you.” Draco replied.

 

“For what?” Bo questioned.

 

“For letting me be me.”

 

*******************************

 

The three headed back to the apartment and watched a quick film before calling it a night. Draco shot a quick letter to Potter asking about his day and wishing him a happy halloween.

 

Draco woke up the next morning and let Cole and Bo know he was heading out. He snatched up his sketchbook and started walking to the nearby tattoo place that Bo had recommended. The girl who greeted him at the front desk was polite and asked him if he had a tattoo picked out. He had nodded and showed her the dragon sketch he did. He tried not to flush with pride when she excitedly called over her co-worker to look at it. He asked for Linda, the owner of the store.

 

She was nice enough, but she considerably brightened when he mentioned that Bo had told him about the place. He was apparently her nephew. A sad but in this case beneficial factor was that he now had high pain tolerance due to the war. The needles didn’t scare him but he wasn’t looking forward to having it stabbed into him either.

 

Linda chattered constantly for the duration of the drawing of the tattoo. He appreciated her trying to distract him. Slapping on a bandage, she gave him instructions to clean and prevent it from infection. He had already silently cast spells that did that but thanked her for her help. He would be able to take the bandage off in a couple weeks due to the healing charms speeding up the process. He had already researched and practiced the spell to make it move across his skin. It would have been easier if he had just gone to a wizarding parlor but he wanted this secret to be just his for now.

 

Draco walked back to the apartment passing several small shops on the corner. He spotted a couple of thin bracelets in the window. It was a simple braided leather bracelet or… it might have even been a hair tie.

 

Draco heard the bell jingle behind him as he entered the store and a young boy around seventeen poked his head from the back room. Draco nodded at him before picking up the the bracelets and paying for them at the counter. He started to head home for sure this time not quite sure why he decided to buy the bracelets in the first place.

 

********HARRY’S POV********

 

Harry tried not to sulk at the breakfast table. _What was wrong with him? Malfoy had been gone for less than 24 hours and he was acting like someone had killed his cat!_ He was happy though that Malfoy had remembered to write to him. Harry still wasn’t confident in the peace between them. They had too much history for this friendship to be pulled off without a hitch.

 

Harry tried not to scowl more when Neville asked why he was in such a sour mood. He guessed that he could also use the annoyance of being surrounded completely by obnoxious halloween decorations as an excuse for his bad mood. But he knew what today was.

 

Harry stared silently out of the window, flowers in hand, as the train rumbled on the tracks. He pulled his coat around him tighter as he walked through Godric’s Hollow. After the war the entire place gave him the chills. The only place that was any comfort was his parents graves. He laid the flowers down next to the tombstone of Lily and James Potter.

 

“Hi mom and dad.” Harry said softly voice breaking.

 

“This year’s been rough. But when isn’t it, right? I miss you guys and Sirius and R-Remus. I’m going to be visiting Teddy sometime during the holidays. You guys would be proud he’s turning out to be a real troublemaker already. I also broke up with Ginny so I guess I’m not getting the Happily Ever After everyone was expecting. But the truth is I’m happier now than I was in that relationship. I think you’d understand.”

 

Harry sighed. There wasn’t much for him to say. His problems felt petty now compared to during the war. He wasn’t sure if he should complain. Though despite what anyone might think Harry wanted to try. Try to get better and enjoy life without anyone’s expectations weighing him down.

 

With that Harry looked down at the grave and smiling softly he said goodbye.

 

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159044332@N05/42496291720/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew a little sketch of what I like to imagine Draco's dragon tattoo looks like <3
> 
> I posted a clearer version on my insta account @vrindarts


	8. Forgive and Forget (Kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapter title is enough summary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this update took like ten years. I've planned the next chapter out so that one should be up maybe a week or so after this one is posted. It's kind of short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy. >:)

CHAPTER 8  
FORGIVE AND FORGET (KIND OF)

*******HARRY’S POV********

  
Harry tried not to show it but he was pleased to have a certain Slytherin prince back. Though for some reason Malfoy was being tight lipped about what had happened there. Despite having someone to now talk to again Harry was still fighting with Hermione and Ron. He had no clue what they had heard from Ginny and their sudden desire to remain mute when Harry was around made it nearly impossible to find out and defend himself.

The only advice Malfoy had given was a shrug and the words “good riddance.” Needless to say Harry didn’t find it helpful. He didn’t dare ask about Pansy and Blaise afterall he and Malfoy, though now civil, were not friends.

“How’s your first year holding up?”

“Hugo? Well he’s fine. He dorms with us since there is only three slytherin boys.” Malfoy said nonchalantly. He continued to prattle on about the living situation while aiming hexes at Dave the Dummy. Crux was running circles around Malfoy’s legs chewing up a makeshift chew toy.

Harry had to smile at the odd scene. Though immediately stopped when Malfoy turned in his direction.

“Any attacks while I’ve been gone?” Malfoy asked a hint of anxiety in his voice though his face betrayed nothing.

“No it’s been quiet.” Harry replied.

Malfoy frowned at that. “We best be on our guard then.”

“What for?”

“Well if it’s been peaceful for this long maybe our attacker is planning something.” Malfoy explained.

“I guess so, but what if it was just a one time thing. You were alone and we both know you’re not widely liked at school.” Harry stated trying to balance his charms homework on his knees as he worked.

“I’d say that’s an understatement. I will admit that you do have a point worth considering.” Malfoy conceded walking back to the couch and sitting down looking exhausted. Harry could see the dark circles from across the room.

“Of course I do.” Harry shot back with a lopsided grin.

Not soon after that exchange Harry said his goodbye and headed for the common room. As much as he enjoyed Malfoy’s company in recent weeks he needed to sort out this fight between him and Ron.

Harry pushed open the portrait cautiously lest someone throw something at him… again. He noticed Ron sitting by the fireplace and next to him Hermione. Gathering his courage he made his way across the room and planted himself in front of his friend.

“Hey Ron, I know you’re mad beyond hell at me but I really want to explain everything and sort this out.” Harry stated privately wondering if he could find a spell to book himself off the planet.

Ron stared at his feet not making eye contact before Hermione placed a hand on his leg and replied for him.

“Of course Harry. Let’s go up to your room.”

Harry tried to not crumble in relief and the three of them made their way upstairs. Once everyone was sat comfortably on the bed he posed the question that had been plaguing him for weeks.  
“What exactly did Ginny say about our break up?”

Ron twitched slightly but made no move to reply. Once again Hermione answered for him.

“She said that you were cheating on her and that you said you wanted to break up when she found out.” Hermione said slowly.

“I didn’t cheat on her.”

“How do we know you’re not lying?” Ron asked speaking for the first time.

“I wouldn’t do that; you and Hermione have known me my entire wizarding life. I wanted to break up because I wasn’t sure what I wanted. I wasn’t happy with Ginny and I believed that we shouldn’t have gotten back together after the war.” Harry explained.

Ron’s eyes cleared slightly and he wondered aloud. “I did think it was strange that you got back together.”

Ron sighed and the trio sat in silence for awhile.

Breaking the silence Ron said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to your side of the story. I just assumed Ginny wouldn’t lie to me and I was so angry. So angry. I’m getting better I promise. I’m also sorry for what I said the other day.”

Harry slumped in relief. Ron would forgive him. He hadn’t realised how tense he was during the entirety of the conversation.

“I’m sorry as well. I should have broken up differently with Ginny.”

Hermione grinned before yanking the two boys into a hug.

“Anway, where have you been staying if not in the tower?” Ron asked as he pulled away from his girlfriend’s bone crushing grip.  
Harry opened his mouth to mention Malfoy but hesitated.

“Uhh nowhere just the library and the kitchens,” Harry lied. He knew Ron and Malfoy hated each other and he had just made up with his friends. He didn’t want to ruin that instantly. Besides Malfoy wouldn’t mind… would he?

“Alright well let’s go play some exploding snap I’ve missed our tag team.”

Harry grinned and the trio played into the late afternoon while a certain slytherin paced wondering about his own friends.

******DRACO’S POV*******

Potter hadn’t come back from his visit to the common room. Draco absently wondered about Pansy. He knew there was some truth to her words that day. Draco wasn’t sure if he was in love with Potter but he wouldn’t deny that he occasionally had the urge to snog the raven haired boy. He knew that he was horribly selfish during the war. He was and maybe still, just a tiny bit, obsessed with Potter and it wasn’t healthy. He was upset because Pansy has been his friend since they were little but both Blaise and Pansy had these expectations of him. He didn’t want to let them down even more. He didn’t want Hestia to become this obsession about Potter rather than his change in morals and fight for the light.

Maybe he was a coward but he hated being forced to reveal anything. The pale boy accepted with great reluctance that he should apologize for invading the Slytherins only safe place because he wasn’t thinking about Pansy’s reaction to Potter.

Though he missed his friends he didn’t want to leave Potter’s and his safe place. No one knew the Room of Requirement still functioned and many believed the room to be cursed therefore no one dared to try and find out.

Draco frowned at the time it was unusual for Potter not to come back and hang out a bit before both of them parted for the night. Draco brushed it off and headed back to the common room.  
He pushed the portrait open and saw Pansy sitting on the couch. She was curled up near the fire staring into space with cup of coffee in her hands. She looked as if she was waiting for something. Draco walked in and set his bag down and saw Pansy moved her head to see who had come in. They both made eye contact.

The staring contest went on for a couple of minutes until Draco cleared his throat, walked over to the couch and promptly sat down. The two slytherins, the prince and his advisor sat in silence. Pansy spoke first.

“Draco, why did you come back for eighth year?”

Draco looked up startled by the question. He had always assumed she knew. Sighing slightly with a faintly smile on his lips eyes half-lidded he replied, “For a new beginning.” To save myself Draco thought. To avoid his mother’s worry. To stop thinking about his father. To see those green eyes again.

Draco in turn asked his own question, “Why are you here Pans?”

Pansy turned to look at Draco her eyes filled with compassion and understanding and a slight tug of her mouth. “Because I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Draco’s eyes widened before he took Pansy’s hand in his and the pair sat there and forgave each other.

The prince and his advisor talked and talked until Blaise came down and told them that they needed to go to bed or he’d hang them by their toes.

Giggling at their disgruntled friend the pair split for the night.

Right before Draco walked up the stairs he felt a tug on his shirt. Turning around in question he saw Pansy stood at the base of the steps.

“Draco I shouldn’t have said those things and while I know that everything with Potter isn’t just normal I want you to know that whatever happens me, Blaise, and Hugo will stand by you. You are not alone.”

Draco gave a soft smile and said, “I know.”

*******HARRY’S POV********

It had been a couple days since he visited the Room of Requirement. Malfoy had cornered him in potions on the second day and asked if anything was wrong which of course Harry said no. Malfoy looked skeptical but dropped the subject.

Malfoy hadn’t contacted him since but had been consistently shooting questioning looks over the dining hall. Harry hadn’t been able to find an excuse to meet up and besides he hadn’t talked to Ron in three weeks.

Their attacker was lying low and he wasn’t even sure there was going to be a second attack anyway. He hadn’t talked to Ginny but they were civil after he accepted her apology for essentially getting him kicked out of the tower.

Harry recalled all of this while viciously avoiding eye contact with Malfoy over breakfast. At some point he switch over to the opposite side of the table so his back was to the slytherin prince.

It was double potions again. Harry tried not to drag his feet as he made his way to the classroom. He hadn’t even gotten through the door before being ambushed by an irate blond. The dye had faded back into Malfoy’s classic platinum blond hair. Malfoy oddly didn’t say anything but grabbed his arm and pulled him over to their usual seats.

Once everyone was working the interrogation began. Harry tried not to stare to hard at the grey eyes piercing into him trying to pull out answers.

“Potter why are you avoiding me?” Malfoy asked looking frustrated.  
“I’m not avoiding you.” Harry lied trying to put some distance between him and Malfoy.

“Potter what do you take me for, Slughorn?”

“Er…”

“Fine if you’re not avoiding me lets have defense practice later tonight. I need a partner for the spell im practicing and Dave the dummy isn’t making the cut.”

Harry tried not to panic. He sure as hell wasn’t about to turn down Malfoy and effectively shut down his own claim that he wasn’t avoiding the slytherin. So he stupidly said, “of course. What time?”

“4:00 and don’t be late.”

The rest of the class went smoothly. Malfoy had informed him that he had made up with Pansy so he “need not carry guilt.” Harry resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes at that one. Harry didn’t mention Ron but the pair argued about Malfoy’s shirt for the second half of the class. The shirt said in bold print “I like the sound you make when you shut up.”

Harry loved to listen to Malfoy talk. He never used to before but that was because the dictation was a constant stream of insults not that that was eliminated entirely from the conversation now. The ice prince had a certain excitement around him when he talked. Another thing that Harry couldn’t help but notice was that Malfoy had an opinion on everything whether from shoe type to the debates in the ministry. When the slytherin talked his eyes glowed with passion and the boy gesticulated wildly and Harry couldn’t but think that Draco Malfoy was most expressive in his words. Harry hated the blank mask that would sometimes shroud the blond’s face when his words brought up memories a little too close to home. But whatever emotion could still be heard slightly in his voice. A slight tremor and tick before continuing a sentence or even a pause before speaking gave Harry clues to what was swirling around in Malfoy’s head. Harry sat and tried to figure out the enigma that is Draco Malfoy.

******DRACO’S POV*******

  
Draco sat in the Room of Hidden things alone. The clock showed that it was 3:50. Draco had decided not to bring Crux because the spell he was working on was tricky and he didn’t want to worry about the puppy getting hit by a stray spell.

The clock ticked closer and Draco refused to get antsy. He spread out the notes for the spell he was studying and to pass the time he reviewed through every defense spell he knew. 3:58 two minutes. Potter’s arse better be in that door by the time that clock hits 4:00 Draco thought viciously.

Two minutes passed by. Then 10. Another 30. An hour. Three more hours. No one came and Draco sat making excuses for the boy who lived the excuses seemed to get more ridiculous as the time passed. It was getting late and Draco was worn out and tired. He had memorised the spell he needed to practice as well as the counter curse and an additional potion. He had fixed Dave the Dummy as he had momentarily lost it and blasted the doll into smithereens. At 10:00 Draco decided to go back to the dungeons. He felt emotionally dead and he was so tired he thought he might collapse.

Draco shuffled into the common room. His eyes watered when he was met with the sight of three slytherins huddled on the couch. They turned and saw the state their friend was in. Blaise immediately rushed over wrapped Draco in a blanket and ushered him over to the couch between Hugo and Pansy. Hugo pushed a mug of butterbeer into the broken boy’s hands.

The slytherins waited in apprehension for the dam to break open. But the tears never came and the trio stared in concern at their friend and leader. Draco’s face remained blank but his eyes were red and watery but no tears ever fell. Finally Draco hugged the trio and they went to bed.

Draco wandlessly spelled his curtains closed and placed silencio. And at last Draco let himself cry. Sobs wracked through his body as he curled in on himself. He didn’t know why Harry always affected him like this. He felt this pain before when Harry had struck him with sectumsempra. That betrayal. He felt it when he saw the raven haired boy’s hands intertwined with the Weaslette’s. He hated to admit it because he knew he could never go back to pretending but he loved the boy that lit up the world around him, the boy that rallied people around him with ease, the boy who snarked and bantered with him, the boy who saw love and hope everywhere, the boy who was broken by the war but still saved everyone. Everyone except him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also quick note this is my first fanfic so any and all feedback and/or constructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some pain mwhahahahahaha.-- *cough cough* sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the chapter so I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Quick note: I changed up the last POV a little bit because I realize it might be confusing to some readers

CHAPTER 9

**OPEN WOUNDS**

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco woke up mask in place like it had never been taken off. He mechanically went through his routine and waited in the common room for the other three slytherins scrambling to get ready. Sketchbook was in hand but he felt no motivation at the moment and the blank page seemed more intimidating the longer he stared at it. Pansy frowned as she walked down the stairs and was met with the sight of her friend sitting there like a statue, and a demented one at that.

 

“Hey Dray, how are you feeling?” Pansy asked cautiously as if not to set off a ticking bomb. She tried not to visibly show her relief when Draco snapped out of his blank slate and turned to her with a reassuring smile.

 

“Fine.”

 

The response was curt but nothing Pansy wasn’t used to. She figured Draco would tell her when he was ready. Or at least she hoped he would.

 

Draco pretended that it was the start of the year and he had never decided to engage with Potter at all. It was supposed to be a new start… Draco was startled by the anger he felt at that thought. He got annoyed frequently but rarely angry. Of course many didn’t know this fact and assumed he was ticked all the time. To be fair it had saved Draco from countless useless conversations.

 

Draco’s steps slowed and he fell behind Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo as they approached the Great Hall. Carefully masking his emotions Draco held his head high and with the usual frown he walked to his seat not sparing a glance toward the Gryffindor table.

An uneasy silence fell over the Great Hall whether noticed or not. The ice prince returned. Across four tables a certain raven haired boy anxiously eyed the prince for any type of emotion.

 

Throughout breakfast Draco half-listened to Pansy and Blaise’s daily bickering. He was allowing for all that previous anger simmer. And with each thought the irate slytherin inched closer to the boiling point. _Stupid Potter. Selfish. Is he ashamed of me? Death Eater. Liar. Evil. Is that what he thinks? Arrogant git. Why do you love him? I don’t. I do._

 

Hugo who had gotten bored with the other two slytherins’ conversation started to grow nervous as Draco sat blank faced. A cold fire raged in the blond’s eyes that only furthered the young slytherin’s anxiety.

 

Draco nonchalantly glanced at the Gryffindor table. He could never stay away from Potter. _Stupid._

 

Draco stared with a burning pit in his stomach as he saw the Weaselette sitting nearly on top of the raven haired boy. _10, 9, 8…_ Draco exhaled sharply and Hugo’s eyes darted nervously to him.

******HARRY’S POV*******

Harry tried not to gape at Malfoy as he entered the Great Hall. Head held high and pointed nose in the air. He looked so much like Lucius in that moment Harry nearly forgot the soft sarcastic boy he “roomed” with for a month. He tried not to feel hurt when Malfoy wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

Last night events came flooding back. Harry had been packing his bag with a couple of quills, ink and a jacket for the defense training at 4:00 with Malfoy. He had nearly made it out the door when Ginny had come up to him and asked if he’d like to play exploding snap with her and some of the other Gryffindors. She eyed his bag suspiciously and as Harry began to decline she said just send them a patronus and tell them something came up. Harry mumbled an excuse about plans he had already made with someone.

 

“With who Harry?” Ginny asked with an arched brow

 

Harry’s mind scrambled for an answer. “Seamus,” he blurted.

 

Ginny’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion, “Seamus and Dean are playing exploding snap with us.”

 

Bugger. Harry’s anxiety spiked as he saw Ron and Hermione enter the common room. He shot a look at the clock, 4:15. Malfoy’s words floated back to him. _4:00 sharp_. Shit.

 

Still floundering Harry blurted the first thing that came to mind. “I have a date.” Not good. Alarms rang off as he saw Ginny’s face crumple.

 

He slowly watched in horror as tears started streaking down the youngest Weasley’s face. Not wanting to alarm Ron, Harry grabbed Ginny’s hand and rushed outside the tower. Looking around Harry hurried into an empty classroom.

 

Peeves was making the desks spin but immediately exited when he saw Ginevra Weasley in near hysterics. But not before making a few choice comments.

 

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:30. He would explain everything to Malfoy later. Sighing Harry turned to Ginny.

 

“Ginny I know we just broke up but you have to realize that we were never dating.” Harry internally frowned why on earth did he need to justify the fake date. It was ridiculous.

 

“Harry James Potter, I’ll have you know that I still got feelings regardless of your it just happened attitude. I’ll agree we shouldn’t have gotten back together immediately and should have given it sometime. But honestly Harry who else would you date?” Ginny replied calmly, no trace of tears remained on her face.

“Gin the person doesn’t want their identity revealed. I have to respect that. And honestly I don’t think we should get back together again. We aren’t healthy for each other. You deserve someone who loves you back.” Harry tried to reason with her. He didn’t want her to cling on to him. He wanted to be able to do what he wanted without everyone judging him. He hated their expectations.

 

“You don’t love me?” Ginny’s voice broke as the realization hit her.

 

Harry winced. Hurting Ginny wasn’t his intention but he figured it was better than stringing her along. “Not the way you want me to.”

 

Harry glanced again at the clock, 5:30. He started gathering his things to leave when he felt Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. Turning in confusion Harry asked what was wrong.

 

“Can you please cancel tonight? If we can’t date I still want to remain your friend Harry.”

 

Harry felt doubt strike as he imagined Malfoy waiting wondering where on earth could he be.

 

“Just this time. We haven’t really talked since we broke up and I didn’t see you with anyone else during the time you were fighting with Ron.” Ginny pleaded.

 

Harry sighed feeling guilty for both ignoring his friends and about leaving Malfoy hanging. He was going to get hell for it later but he urged Ginny on ahead and told her he’d meet up with them in the common room.

 

Finally alone Harry send his patronus with the message that he couldn’t make it and a long winded apology. He figured Malfoy would know his patronus due to the war. Everyone knew the stag was his symbol.

 

The raven haired boy went back to his friends with a heavy heart. Ignorant to the fact that a dark figure whispered “furantus patronum” and the brilliant stag faded into a whisp.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

Breakfast felt like eternity and Draco’s emotions were such a jumble that he just felt numb. He tried to muster a smile and comment occasionally on the conversation so his friends would stop shooting such obvious concerning looks. They weren’t even trying to be subtle Draco thought with exasperation.

 

Draco let out another deep sigh before Pansy decided to intervene.

 

“Draco darling are you okay? And don’t answer with fine because you look like shit and I swear if you sigh one more time I will tell your mother exactly who broke her expensive china that one time.”

 

“Even I have to agree, who wears plaid and denim with joggers,” Blaise interjected.

 

“I obviously do,” Draco replied resisting the urge to stick his nose up at them.

“Whatever let’s just get to first period on time,” Hugo stated rolling his eyes at the trio.

 

Draco’s anger hadn’t fully subsided but his calm demeanor allowed him to maintain an unbreakable facade when walking past the Gryffindor table even with Weaselette draped over Potter like an ugly rug. He hadn’t even made it halfway past the table when he heard the words that pushed him over the edge.

 

A quiet whisper of, “What’s he wearing he looks homeless, ha a homeless Death Eater, and not to mention that friend of his does she honestly dress like that because she thinks it looks good or is just an attention whore.”

 

“Serves him right.” Weaselette said in agreement.

 

Draco stopped abruptly and swiveled so quickly that to anyone not under the slytherin’s glare would have thought the motion funny.

 

Draco remained still and glared at Potter challenging him to say something and defend the person he hung out with and talked to for a month. To stand up for the person who secretly aided his victory against the Dark Lord. Deciding that Potter was too busy trying to catch flies with his mouth than stick up for Draco he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

 

“Of course you would have all your ratty clothes Weaslette you ran away from the war if I recall correctly,” Pansy shot back gently nudging Draco towards the exit.

 

“What no taunt Malfoy. Lost your touch. Or can you not do anything without Daddy’s permission. Too bad he’s rotting in Azkaban.” Weaslette snarked ignoring Pansy entirely.

 

Draco’s temper rose as he turned to put the stupid bint back in her place, “Not at all Weaslette I do recall that your family all stood judging everyone else for their place in the war when your own brother was a pawn for the dark side.”

 

Draco felt slightly guilty for the jab at her family knowing she had lost Fred Weasley but she had dragged his own family into the mess and his pride refused to let her go unscathed. He tried not to feel to satisfied as the girl’s face crumbled into a pathetic expression. He was just about to make his exit but he heard a familiar voice say, “You’re one to talk Malfoy. Weren’t you Voldemort’s little angel. Running off to do his bidding quite happily I remember.”

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry tried to ignore the pang of guilt he felt when the words left his mouth. Every single word of that sentence was a lie. Images of Malfoy crying in the girl’s bathroom and looking like death throughout sixth year flashed through Harry’s head. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to apologize in front of his house. They would think he was bonkers. Mind the fact that no one knew what occurred in that bathroom.

 

Harry watched as Malfoy’s mask cracked for a split second and a splash of pain decorated the pale boy’s face. Then he saw that face change to one of pure anger and Harry felt his blood run cold.

 

“Hmmm I don’t remember being a mirthful sixth year Potter but you seem to conveniently forget things and make excuses all the time.” Draco spat angrily composure breaking.

 

“I’m afraid the world doesn’t revolve around you Malfoy. Sixth year must have slipped my mind. Either way you should get lost, while Ginny didn’t fight in the war she didn’t actively support the dark side.” Harry shot back tersely his own temper rising. He noticed Zambini place a hand on Malfoy’s shoulder only for the blond boy to shrug off his friend.

 

“Well I’m afraid sixth year wasn’t all that easy for me to forget! Of course I’m insignificant in your enormous popular world Potter. Of course you think I’m a Death Eater! So why Potter didn’t you come and condemn me like my father huh?! Why Am I STILL STANDING HERE?!” Malfoy’s voice escalated to a shout. Harry was oblivious to the other boy’s inner battle. At some point Zambini and Parkinson started trading insults with the other Gryffindors making slighting remarks at Malfoy.

 

Harry fed up stood up and grabbed the pale boy’s arm ignoring the brief fear that fluttered across the slytherin’s features. He saw Malfoy’s eyes widen in alarm and try to push down his sleeve. Grabbing the fabric Harry shoved it up to expose pale skin and the Dark Mark on it like a blight.

 

“THEN WHAT IS THIS?! I HAVE DONE ENOUGH FOR THIS WORLD. SO I SO DEARLY APOLOGIZE IF I COULDN’T DEFEND YOUR DEATH EATER ARSE AND YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER! STOP WHINING MALFOY YOU HAVE HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER SINCE YOU WERE BORN. MAYBE YOU SHOULD SUFFER A LITTLE. THE REST OF US HAVE.”

 

Harry felt detached as if watching someone else say these horrid things. He was losing it. Himself. Harry stared in horror and Malfoy’s eyes had begun to water and spilled over the edge. They were not sad tears but ones filled with fury and Harry thought to himself what had he done when he met those grey stormy eyes.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco felt something snap, he felt totally calm, he felt entirely lost. So he did the last thing anyone would expect him to do. He clenched his fist and socked Harry James Potter in the face. He remembered seeing those emerald eyes widen in surprise before hearing someone shout “stupefy.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw McGonagall rushing over as Blaise and Pansy grabbed him. Then the world went black.

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry sat awkwardly in McGonagall’s office. His hand was stuffed with tissues and held to his nose. The git had broken it. _And rightly so_ he thought. He recalled the dead look in the blond’s eyes as Harry’s face became acquainted with the other boy’s fist. The transfiguration teacher had left the office an hour ago to check on Malfoy’s situation. And Harry was slowly descending into madness with every minute that ticked by.

 

Harry hadn’t seen who shouted the spell but he had watched in horror as Malfoy’s eyes rolled backwards and collapse into Zambini and Parkinson’s arms. The newest slytherin had been asked to escort Harry to the Headmistress’s office while Malfoy had been carted off to the hospital wing.

 

Hugo had been very detached with him but hadn’t said anything rude or disparaging despite all the cruel things Harry had uttered to his friend. Harry had a newfound respect for the slytherin but was slightly intimidated by the poise and control the first year had.

 

He was promptly startled out of his thoughts as he saw the door swing open and a disheveled and drained Draco Malfoy shuffled through the entrance. A furious Headmistress followed suite.

 

“Never in all my years of teaching have I ever seen two students behave as atrociously to one another as you two do.” McGonagall’s voice held a tone that made the two boys break out in sweat.

 

“I had expected that you put your differences behind yourselves and acted civilly. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy. You have cooperated thus far. And I don’t believe I need remind you that you are under probation.” Harry watched as Malfoy shrunk into his seat looking ashamed. Harry felt he would drown in all his guilt. He felt pained as he saw Malfoy curl in on himself.

 

“It was my fault professor.”

 

Harry’s voice rang clear. McGonagall arched an eyebrow at the bedraggled boy in front of her.

 

“How so Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry swallowed his nerves and tried to ignore the feeling that Malfoy’s eyes were boring a hole into the side of his head. “I provoked Malfoy. I made comments about his mistakes during the war.”

 

Malfoy flinched over the word mistakes but it happened so quickly Harry questioned even seeing it.

 

McGonagall sighed, “I’m disappointed in you Harry. After everything that has happened I expected you to be more open and accepting of those who had no choice in the war either.”

 

Harry stared at his feet. McGonagall stood up and said, “You both with have detention with Slughorn and myself every friday.” And with that she dismissed them and shut her door.

 

Harry and Malfoy stood awkwardly next to each other. Neither spoke. Finally Malfoy broke the silence.

 

“If you’re ashamed to be my friend openly then don’t bother talking to me at all. I have no desire to be strung along.”

 

With that the blonde boy held out his fist and grabbed Harry’s hand before pushing something into it. Harry stood, hand tingling where the slytherin had made contact, staring at the leather bracelet in his palm. He looked up to see the slytherin had disappeared.

 

He pocketed the bracelet and made his way back to those he wasn’t ashamed to be seen with…

 

A shadow lingered behind delighting in the cold parting of friends.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco walked back to the dungeons his heart heavy. He had done the right thing. He couldn’t keep clinging to Harry if the other boy didn’t want him there. And this way Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo would stop getting caught in the middle of Draco’s mess.

 

Despite all this Draco’s words echoed in his head. _If you’re ashamed to be my friend openly then don’t bother talking to me at all. I have no desire to be strung along._ The words did laps in his head leaving him feeling wounded. Of course he didn’t want Harry to stop talking to him. He was in love with the oblivious git. And that is exactly the problem Draco thought to himself miserably.

 

He refused to be hurt repeatedly. One time was enough. _Death Eater._ Draco rubbed the area where Harry had tugged up his sleeve. Like he needed the reminder he had made his choice to help the light and he was paying the consequences.

 

He jolted out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps rushing toward him. Draco’s hand immediately went to his side. He cursed he had forgotten that the ministry had confiscated it. He spelled protego wandlessly hoping whatever was coming for him wasn’t using too complex magic. But when had he ever gotten his wish.

 

He saw a shadow flicker in the corner and was met with a flash of white light. He felt nothing at first before screams ripped through him. Draco looked down and saw his shirt torn and the scars reopened. His vision went blurry and he slumped to the floor. Losing consciousness Draco yelled for help. He heard a smattering of footsteps before his world went dark.

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry had nearly made it to the tower before he was collided into. He crashed to the floor with a frantic Pansy Parkinson on top of him. She was crying hysterically while hitting him repeatedly in the chest. He grabbed hold of her hands, “Parkinson stop! What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“It’s D-Draco he’s d-dying,” Parkinson sobbed.

 

Harry’s blood ran cold. _No. NO._  

 

Harry pulled up the disheveled witch. He shook her slightly, “Pansy you have to tell me where Draco is.”

 

Pansy sniffed slightly, “He’s with Blaise, Hugo ran to get McGonagall but we’re too afraid to move him.”

 

“You need to take me to him.”

 

Pansy nodded and hiccupped before tugging Harry in the direction of the dungeons. Harry felt sick and images flashed through his head as he turned the corner and saw a pale figure limp on the ground, blood oozing from it’s torn shirt.

 

Harry sprinted and saw a frantic Blaise tying up the wounds though they were soaking through with the blood. The slytherin was crying and pleading for Draco to wake up.

 

“The scars…” Harry stared in shock. He had done that. He had left permanent marks on someone. How could Draco even bare to look at him? He had only wanted Harry to be his friend.

 

Blaise saw what Harry was looking at, “Yeah your curse left scars. The spell means to cut forever. Even Snape couldn’t heal them completely.”

 

“Someone’s reopened them,” Harry whispered. He searched his mind for the song Snape had sung to stop his curse. He had studied the spell inside and out after what had happened with Draco in sixth year.

 

“Blaise I need you to move.”

 

“WHat.”

 

“Please I think I can save him.”

 

Blaise stepped aside. Tears streaked down the boy’s face as he watched his best friend die.

 

Harry knelt over Draco and sung the words to stop the curse. Harry nearly passed out in relief as some color returned to Draco’s face and the wounds began to knit up as he sand the second verse.

 

He heard Blaise and Pansy let out a gasp and rush over. They held each other tightly and waited for the friend to breath.

 

Draco let out a shallow breath and everyone collectively relaxed. Harry saw his vision spotting. He noticed the blurry shape of Professor McGonagall before fainting.

 

He woke up to the light streaming on his face. The familiar ceiling of the hospital greeted him. Harry pushed himself up just in time to see Madam Pomfrey bustle over and push a mug of pumpkin juice into his hands. “Drink up Mr. Potter, I hope we aren’t making a habit of visiting the hospital wing this year.”

 

The nurse looked over to Draco, “I see Mr. Malfoy already has. Do keep yourselves out of trouble.”

 

Harry smiled at the women and rasped a thank you. The woman just nodded before moving to Draco’s bed side to check his vitals.

 

Harry pulled a chair over to the Slytherin’s bedside.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asked concern decorating his voice.

 

“He nearly wasn’t but he will pull through don’t you worry,” Madam Pomfrey assured.

 

Harry stared at the blonde. Draco looked so peaceful. No scowl or frown in place. The light shone through the window making the slytherin’s hair glow around him like a halo.

 

Harry’s breath caught as the slytherin stirred slightly. He stared in awe as cool grey eyes slide to meet his.  

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco blinked dazedly and was met with the sight of deep emerald eyes staring into his own. Draco flushed as he drew back to see Harry watching him with an expression that would melt steel.

 

“Hullo,” Draco rasped.

 

Harry laugh carried through the room, soaking into Draco like a warm hug. “Hullo Draco.”

 

And Draco’s heart nearly stopped then and there.

 

“How long have you been sitting there?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“Er- um… only a few minutes.” Harry stuttered out.

 

Draco watched in amusement as a blush spread across the raven haired boy’s cheeks. He debated calling the Gryffindor’s bluff.

 

“What happened? Why are you here?” Draco almost immediately regretted the question as Harry visibly deflated. He had to know.

 

“Do you not remember?” Harry asked confused.

 

“Only a little.” Draco replied. His hands went up to his chest to rub his scars. He looked down at the bandages.

 

He saw Harry’s eyes follow his own. The raven haired boy looked pained. He noticed the other boy open his mouth to say something.

 

“I’m so sorry Draco. I-I wish I could take it back.” Harry’s voice was so quiet yet carried so much guilt and pain.

 

Draco felt his heart break a little. He had long since forgiven Harry for the incident in sixth year. At the time he had always wished he could have gotten an apology but he rather not have one if it would bring back the previous expression Harry had had.

 

Harry looked up when he felt Draco’s hand intertwine with his. Draco’s heart was pounding in his ears and he was positive his face was flushed. Nevertheless, Draco smiled reassuringly and said, “I already forgave you.” Tears flowed down Harry’s face.

 

The two boy sat next to each other in silence and whether each realized it, slowly falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcome.
> 
> So I was re-reading the chapter and I’ve realized I’m an idiot and had completely forgotten to add in the meaning of “furantus patronum.” Which means to steal a patronus idk if that cleared up any confusion...


	10. Healing and Other Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really find time to write and in addition to participating in inktober I apologize for the long gap.

CHAPTER 10

**HEALING AND OTHER SHENANIGANS**

 

Draco sits and eats lunch in the hospital wing with Harry. He notices the bracelet harry put one. He asks harry to prove himself. He gets visited by pansy. Harry needs to apologize for crap he said in the morning. Which he does through little notes he sends Draco and then at the end when draco finally replies he sits himself down at the slytherin table. 

  
  


******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco hummed slightly as Madam Pomfrey poured healing draught into a cup. He noticed Harry fidgeting in his seat. 

The raven haired boy reached out as if to touch him. Draco imperceptibly flinched and moved his arm out of reach. The events from the great hall couldn’t be forgiven so easily. His left wrist burned as if Harry’s grip was still encircled around it. 

 

Harry drew back his hand. No one spoke. The entire interaction was a silent dance. Until Draco knew it was time for them to head back to their respective houses and he could remain silent no longer. 

 

“Potter, I still stand by what I said before. I have no desire in remaining friends with someone who is afraid to be seen with me. And while I forgive you for the mistake you made sixth year I do not forgive you for the disaster in the Great Hall.” Draco said quietly but firmly. 

 

A conflicted look shadowed Harry’s expression and the boy seemed to be fussing with something in his pocket. 

 

“I’m not afraid or ashamed of you Draco,” Harry tried to say. 

 

Draco swiftly cut him off, “Then prove it.” His face stony and unflinching. 

 

A determined expression manifested on Harry’s face and he bid Draco a quick recovery and rushed out the Hospital Wing. 

 

Draco tried not to smile. After all to catch a lion you need a snake to lay out a trap. 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

The leather bracelet burned in Harry’s pocket as he sprinted toward the library. If one thing he has learned from Draco Malfoy in all the years at school is that apologies, especially for Malfoys, are complicated. Though from experience when looking for answers one goes to Hermione… or where Hermione gets all her answers.

 

Harry hurried past Madam Pince and began to search through the charms books. 

 

“Ah-ha!” Harry suddenly shut the book closed. 

 

Harry jumped when a familiar voice piped up, “Hey mate, how are you feeling? Me and ‘Mione were about to head to dinner.”

 

Harry greeted Ron and assured him that he wasn’t about to faint on him during dinner. The trio made their way to the dining hall. The slytherins were not present. 

 

“Harry, are you alright? You look as if you’re in a hurry.” Hermione inquired. 

 

“I’m fine ‘Mione just tired. Besides I have to do something before I go to sleep.” 

 

Hermione’s concerned expression didn’t fade but she nodded and left with Ron in tow. 

 

Harry yanked the invisibility cloak from his pocket and made his way toward the Room of Requirement. He clutched the cloak tighter as the shadows seemed to move in the candle lit hallways. He slipped into the Room of Requirement and set his plan in motion. Harry James Potter was not afraid to admit his mistakes and he knew he made a mistake all those years ago when he turned down a lost boy’s friendship. 

 

He layed out the slips of paper he cut and began to write. He wrote for hours. But he never ran out of things to write. Finally finished Harry grinned at his handy work and resisted the urge to rub at his eyes. He flicked his wand and the slips of papers hung around the room in a circular fashion. 

 

Harry sat on the couch and placed the leather bracelet on his lap. He recalled the spell that he found in the charms book. The spell was more for Harry’s reassurance rather than for Draco. The bracelet would only come off if Harry no longer regarded Draco as a friend and vice versa. He left a note explaining just that and signed his name. 

 

Harry shot a quick look at the clock and knew Draco was most likely going to be here soon. The Marauder’s Map confirmed his guess and Harry made his escape. Breakfast was going to be interesting. 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco was sick of the Hospital Wing and he was beyond sick with Madam Pomfrey. And she was most definitely sick of him. 

 

Draco scowled at the potion and scowled and scowled some more just in case. 

 

“You can frown all you want Mr.Malfoy but you are not allowed to leave until you drink that potion.” 

 

Draco drank the potion. 

 

* * *

 

The slytherin prince ran his hand through his hair and sighed. His mood considerably lifted when he remembered all the treacle tart Pansy should have brought back for him. 

 

The portrait swung open and Draco was greeted with a mouthful of black hair. Coughing out the hair Draco sputtered a hello. 

 

“Pans you’re choking me.” Draco squeezed out. 

 

“Next time don’t scare the shit out of me.” Pansy stated arms akimbo. 

 

Blaise and Hugo were grinning like loons on the couch watching the encounter. 

 

“It’s good to have you back Dray.” Blaise shot over his shoulder. 

 

Draco winked and replied, “What else would you do without me?”

 

“Ha let’s not find out.” Hugo piped in looking concerned. 

 

Huffing slightly Draco grabbed his bag and picked up Crux who was snoozing on his armchair. 

“Anyways I need to head out but I’ll be back soon.”

 

“No you don’t,” Pansy slid in between his exit. 

 

“Draco you nearly got hexed into pieces a day ago. You’re not going anywhere alone.” Blaise looked incredulously at his friend. 

 

Hugo clapped a hand on Draco’s shoulder. 

 

“Either we all go or you’re staying put,” this first year remarked. 

 

Draco arched an eyebrow and shrugged. 

 

Draco started to regret saying yes. He felt ridiculous with three bodyguards following him to the Room of Requirement. 

 

Rolling his eyes at his friends Draco paced three times in front of the wall. He swung open the door and he froze. Pansy knocked into him and let loose a stream of expletives jarring Draco into stepping into the room. 

 

The room was well lit with lights strung from string in a circle and at the center was Harry and Draco’s couch facing the fireplace. A note on his armchair. 

 

A hand grasped his, “Draco look,” Pansy said pointing to the string on which the lights were hung. Colourful notes stuck to each lantern. 

 

A foreign emotion welled up. Draco shakily sat on the couch and stared in wonder at the beautifully and carefully decorated room. 

 

Hugo approached him with a handful of the notes. The boy was blushing slightly as he handed them to the shellshocked slytherin. 

 

“You should probably read those…” Hugo stuttered and awkwardly walked away.

Draco picked up the first note.  _ You are worth it.  _ He grabbed the second one.  _ You are more than an ex-Death Eater. _ A third one.  _ I wish I had shook your hand first year.  _ Another one.  _ I want to be your friend. _ Another.  _ You are not alone.  _

 

Hugo gently took the notes and tied a string around them. Draco shakily exhaled and asked Pansy to conjure a box. He placed the notes in the box and placed it in his bag. 

 

Blaise passed him the final lantern with the last note. Draco smiled to himself as he read.  _ Please give me a chance, I’m sorry.  _

 

The feeling of happiness slipped. Despite the notes Draco wanted to be seen with Potter not hidden away like some mistress. Thankfully his thoughts were abruptly put to an end when he picked up the letter on his armchair. 

 

_ Dear Draco,  _

 

_ I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry for becoming the person I swore I wouldn’t be. I’m going to prove that to you. After all when have I ever declined a challenge from you. I don’t think it’s possible for us not to compete. I really do want to be your friend and in addition to the notes I’ve spelled the bracelet you gave me to only fall off when we no longer considered each other friends. I assumed you had the matching one. I know you’ll correct me if I’m wrong.  _

 

_ ~ Harry Potter _

 

“Correct him when?” Draco smirked to himself. 

 

Blaise shook his head in amazement, “I can’t believe Potter has written you love notes.” 

 

Pansy grinned devilishly and joined in, “Dray, is there something you aren’t telling us.”

 

Draco arched an eyebrow but couldn’t help but add, “I don’t kiss and tell Pans.” 

 

The three broke down in laughter with poor Hugo watching in confusion. 

Pansy still shaking with laughter snarked, “You only wish.” 

 

Draco smirked but said nothing against the claim. 

 

Blaise, ever the mother, began to usher the slytherins back to the dungeons despite their protests. 

  
  


******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry woke to a jittery feeling in his stomach. He had to enact part two of his master plan. He got haphazardly dressed and made his way to the common room. 

 

“Hiya Harry, want to go flying later?” Ron asked from his place on the couch. 

 

“Sure, um, can I bring someone?” Harry questioned wondering the last time Malfoy had flown. 

 

Ron shrugged, “Yeah mate, Seamus, Ginny, and Dean are joining us too.” 

 

The trio gathered their stuff and headed to breakfast. Harry didn’t see the platinum blond hair of Draco Malfoy. The plan was going to be much more difficult if Draco didn’t show. 

 

Though soon enough the crowd parted for the not-so-golden trio to make its way through. Followed by Hugo. 

 

Harry grabbed his bag and made his way to the Slytherin table. His stomach was twisted into knots. 

 

Pansy startled as Harry dropped his bag next to her and sat across from Draco with a loony grin plastered on his face. Draco’s face was confusing. But when wasn’t it confusing. The mask was nowhere in sight which Harry was thankful for. 

 

The slytherin’s eyes were calculating yet strangely happy and his mouth lifted slightly on one side. On the other hand Blaise had on a nearly identical grin to Harry’s. He elbowed his friend and nudged toward Harry as if the blonde hadn’t noticed. 

 

Pansy spoke up, “Hullo Potter, may I ask why you have decided to dine with us this fine morning.”

 

Draco answered instead but not without humour dancing in his eyes, “Why ever not Pansy, he’s a friend after all.” 

 

Blaise hummed and said, “Yes why else would he leave such romantic notes only for Draco. I for one feel very left out.”

 

Pansy smiled at her food. Blaise whistled immediately causing a rosy tint to appear on Draco’s cheeks and poor Hugo sat baffled at the scene unfolding. 

 

Harry grinned cheekily and heartily ate his treacle tart. Ignoring the eyes that tended to follow him everywhere only now for a different reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback or constructive criticism is appreciated.


	11. Snakes in a Lions Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and have the next couple planned out. I apologize for the long gaps between the updates but its difficult for me to find time to write. Anyway i hope you all enjoy!

CHAPTER 11

**SNAKES IN A LIONS DEN**

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco tried not to stare at Harry James Potter sitting right in front of him at breakfast. He tried not to stare the entirety of the meal though that opportunity fell when Harry casually asked him to go flying. With the Gryffindors nonetheless. 

 

“Er...What?” Draco asked knowing that he full well heard what Harry had said. 

 

“Would you like to go flying with Ron, Ginny, and I?” Harry repeated knowing full well that Draco had heard him the first time. 

 

Blaise looked at Potter like he had never seen him before and Pansy had an expression likened to someone killing a crup. 

 

“Potter, no offense, but the Gryffindors don’t exactly like Draco. I’m sure that was evident a couple days ago.” Pansy said pointedly but not unkindly. 

 

“Not to mention we don’t exactly like the Gryffindors back.” Blaise mumbled under his breath and promptly clutched his side in pain when Draco elbowed him. 

 

Harry looked conflicted and Draco felt slightly bad. He was making an effort after all. 

 

“Alright,” Draco conceded, “but there are conditions.” 

 

Harry brightened but hesitated when Draco mentioned conditions. “What conditions?” Harry asked. 

 

“Well, for one I’d like for Pansy and Blaise to be there and it’s up to Hugo if he wants to come as well I know first years are not allowed a broom,” Draco paused for breath and then continued, “and lastly if one Gryffindor says anything remotely degrading or hurts Pansy or Blaise—”

 

“That won’t happen and if it does I’ll stand up for you,” Harry said firmly but continued in a softer voice, “I’m your friend and I’m sorry some of my past actions didn’t support that but I will stand up for you.”

 

Draco smiled softly and nodded at Harry. Pansy and Blaise grinned in agreement. 

 

“Sounds fun.” Blaise said chiming in. 

 

“But Draco,” Draco looked up to see Harry’s expression and saw him frowning, “I need you guys to promise not to provoke them either.” 

 

Draco sighed but held out his hand. Harry looked at it as if he was remembering something but placed his hand in Draco’s. Draco’s heart stuttered. 

 

“Then we have a deal,” Draco said and shook the raven haired boy’s hand trying not to be blinded by his smile. 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry felt slightly sad to depart the slytherin table but he had transfigurations and quite a lot of explaining to do. He waved to Draco who uneasily lifted his hand in a half hearted wave back. An odd feeling coursed through him. Draco never seemed to be off balance but the few moments the calm and collected facade cracked Harry saw glimpses of someone he wanted to bring out more. The walls had gone up and Harry knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to get through to Draco the second time around. He had messed up and left Draco alone and he knew from experience that being abandoned was painful and something that took time to recover from. 

 

And then there was the matter of Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo. Hugo at first seemed very timid and more Hufflepuff than Slytherin but the cold demeanor he had toward Harry when they walked to McGonagall’s office had Harry reconsider the previous judgement. Pansy and Blaise, though quite intimidating, seemed overall friendly with a slight mischievous streak. He wouldn’t forget how protective they both were over Draco and the havoc they had caused for the Gryffindors before and during the war was something Harry couldn’t let go. 

 

An red head and a bushy brunette marching toward him abruptly startled him out of his thoughts. And he had a moment to brace himself when the questions started to fountain out of Ron’s mouth. 

 

“Harry what the bloody hell mate? Why Malfoy and the slytherins? I just saw him punch you the other day. We at least deserve an explanation.” The words tumbled out of Ron’s mouth but to Harry’s relief his friend looked more confused than angry. 

 

Hermione didn’t make a sound but leveled Harry with a stare that would have made Medusa cower. Finally Ron stopped rambling and turned to see his girlfriend’s reaction used to getting the answers from her. 

 

Harry took a deep breath, “I know I know you both deserve and explanation but after what I said and did to Malfoy this year I needed to explain to him first.” 

 

The bell rang and the trio ushered into Transfiguration and sat in the back. Surprisingly Professor McGonagall said nothing about it. Harry explained from the beginning from Draco and his hangouts in the Room of Requirement during Harry’s exile to the recent events in the Hospital wing. He left out the details of his apology and anything he felt Draco wouldn’t want anyone else to know. He didn’t mention Draco training defense spells after all Draco was still on probation despite nearly being killed. 

 

He had asked about the slytherin’s protection at breakfast but only earned a dark glare from Draco and the smirk Blaise and Pansy shared. He decided it was best for his health to drop the topic for now. 

 

Throughout the explanation Ron sat patiently and nodded along. Hermione remained impassive. Harry let out a breath feeling slightly winded from the long recount and anxiously waited his friend’s reactions. 

 

Ron let loose a low whistle and promptly shook his head at the ceiling. “Harry, mate, I don’t have a problem with the slytherins and well Malfoy hasn’t really caused us any trouble this year. I’m not so sure about their innocence during the war and as a result I don’t believe I can trust their intentions but I won’t tell you who to or who not to hangout with. I may not like the prats but I support your decision. I told you I wouldn’t ever abandon you like before. I don’t make the same mistake twice so stop looking like you’re about to crap your pants mate.” 

 

Harry tried not to stare in awe at his friend. “Thanks man I think that’s the most serious thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

 

Ron broke into a smile and shot back, “Well Hermione is usually serious enough for the both of us so I think it’s time we give her a break.” 

 

Harry laughed a little and turned to his friend still sitting in silence. A little stone of unease rolled in his stomach as he waited for her response. 

Hermione frowned but finally spoke, “Harry I agree with Ron on the fact that I would never tell you to be friends or not be friends with someone, but I do not support you being friends with Malfoy. I’m sorry Harry I don’t think they are good people and I can’t forget certain scars so easily. You can be friends with the slytherins but I will not.”

 

Harry tried not to outwardly show his disappointment but he was never skilled at hiding his emotions. Despite it he smiled at both his friends because he knew what happened at Malfoy Manor and he knew that Hermione was never “okay” after that. He heard it when Ron got up in the middle of the night because the girls couldn’t calm down Hermione after one of her nightmares, he saw on the scar etched into her arm, and he noticed it when she avoided the slytherins like the plague. 

 

He understood she meant no ill will towards the slytherins but being around them took something out of her and it would take time for her to be okay with Draco Malfoy. 

 

“Anyway are you ready for the game?” Ron asked breaking the tension. 

 

Harry grinned in excitement, “Of course.” 

 

“Oh wait I asked Parkinson, Zabini, and Draco to join us.” Harry almost added Hugo but remembered that the first year slytherin said that he would just watch. 

 

Ron arched an eyebrow, “Well that’ll be interesting. Is that who you were referring to when you asked if you could bring a friend this morning?” 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

Ron hummed, “Well as long as they don’t cheat— and don’t give me that look you don’t know they might.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but told Ron that he made them promise not to start anything as long as the Gryffindors didn’t start anything either. 

 

The trio knowingly or not waited in anticipation for the afternoon. 

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco wrung his hands in anxiety as he tore apart his room in search of his broom maintenance kit. Crux lay snoring on his bed and Blaise oblivious to his friends dilemma prattled on about their classes earlier that day. Draco shot a look at the clock and hissed a curse he had an hour before he was supposed to meet Harry and the others. 

 

Blaise started a new tirad about their absolute nightmare of a defense teacher with Hugo occasionally piping in. 

 

“Hugo would you mind getting up for a second I might have left my broom care kit there.” Hugo looked up from his book and nodded. 

 

“Dray what in merlin’s left toe are you looking for? And don’t say nothing I just watched you re-organize your trunk four times.” Blaise asked, apparently he was not so oblivious to Draco’s dilemma. 

 

“That bleeding broom care kit Pansy got for me last Christmas,” Draco answered running his hand through his hair no doubt messing it up. 

 

Blaise shook his head, “You lent it to her you ninny.” 

 

“Bloody hell,” Draco sprinted out of the room his Nimbus in hand. 

 

Pansy turned the corner and the pair went down in a tangle of limbs. A hard box smacked into his head and fell into his lap. The buggering broom care kit. 

 

“For merlin’s sake Draco…” Pansy remarked rubbing her shoulder which had slammed into the wall. 

 

Draco shot a quick sorry over his shoulder and stumbled back into his dorm and began wiping down his broom. 

 

Pansy appeared in the doorway looking disheveled and slightly ticked. She plopped down onto Hugo’s bed startling the young slytherin. 

 

Draco felt Blaise eye him as he frantically cleaned his broom and brought it back into mint condition. Draco finally slumped on his bed frame satisfied the cursed broom lay at his side almost tauntingly. Crux promptly woken up by Draco’s undignified fall on the bed gave a bleary eyed looked an wandered over to the edge so as not to be disturbed. Draco let his head hit the frame and he closed his eyes for a moment of peace. 

 

Blaise finally saw an opportunity and pounced, “Draco have you ridden your broom since the fiendfyre?”

 

Draco tensed. Pansy blinked and a realisation crossed her face. “So that’s why you’re so anxious,” Pansy said aloud in wonder. 

 

“Malfoy’s don’t get anxious.” Draco snapped in response. 

 

Blaise snorted, “Draco you’re more wound up than a spring board.” 

 

“A what?” Pansy asked. 

 

“Nevermind, either way you got me, Pansy, and Hugo. You don’t have to do this alone.” 

 

Draco smiled reassuringly and carefully erased any nerves from his face. He appreciated his friends support but he didn’t need to worry them anymore than they had to. He wanted to fly. He needed to. Right? 

 

Hugo watched the interaction carefully and didn’t look as convinced as Pansy or Blaise but said nothing to indicate that he didn’t believe Draco. 

 

“Well let’s go. I doubt the Gryffindors would like to be kept waiting.” Blaise opened the door and gestured the three slytherins to it. 

 

Pansy rolled her eyes but walked through after Draco and Hugo. 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry wiped down his broom and tightened his robes as the wind whipped through them. Ron had worried that it would start snowing and they would have had to halt their game but the odds were in their favor. The wind chill coursed through him and he waited for the slytherins to show. 

 

Dean and Seamus had no qualms about playing with the slytherins though Ginny seemed distant and slightly off put. There weren’t enough players so they altered the rules so that there were no beaters. There would be four to a team and it would be one seeker, one keeper, and two chasers on each team. 

 

Harry heard voices quarreling about something or another and grinned. Unsurprisingly an arguing Pansy and Blaise made their entrance followed by an amused Draco and Hugo. Harry’s breath caught as he focused on Draco. The slytherin was wearing a tan knit sweater and grey jeans with a green beanie pulled over his blond hair which peaked out from underneath. Draco was practically glowing. Harry had only seen Draco wear dark clothes and he often noticed Draco dressed according to his mood. This Draco seemed so light and free. He had absolutely no clue what to do. Did he say hello. Yes he was supposed to say hello. Harry felt slightly hot as he approached the trio and loosed his robes hoping that the odd feeling would disappear. 

 

“Er… Hullo Draco.” Harry nodded a hello to the other three slytherins watching him in amusement. 

 

Draco arched an eyebrow, “Hullo Potter, are we starting?” 

 

Harry nodded and began walking back toward Ron and the others. Hugo walked toward the bleachers and sat down. Harry noticed Hermione sit down next to him and he smiled inwardly at her effort to get to know the slytherins despite her opinions. 

 

Ron stood watching them approach with a complicated look as if he was gathering courage to do something. Ron held out his hand to Draco and Harry watched as the slytherin was visibly taken aback but immediately schooled his expression. Draco shook Ron’s hand. 

 

“I don’t know what to think about you Malfoy but if Harry’s friends with you I’ll give you a chance.” Ron said not unkindly. 

 

Harry could practically see the gears turning in Draco’s mind but the slytherin just gave a nod. Ron let out a breath and began explaining the adjustments to the game. They began to organize teams but Harry argued strongly against having it be Gryffindor vs Slytherin. After all Harry wanted them to get along not tear each other apart. Draco had suggested that Ron captain one team and Blaise captain the other. Harry wondered why Draco didn’t want to be captain but decided to ask later. 

 

The teams were split with Ron, Ginny, Pansy, and Dean on one side and Blaise, Draco, Seamus, and himself on the other. They had thirty minutes to talk strategy and then start playing.

 

Harry sighed and asked Blaise, “how come you didn’t choose Pansy so both me and Draco could be seeker?” 

 

Draco smiled knowingly and answered for his friend, “The same reason you didn’t want Gryffindor against Slytherin. Besides I don’t mind being Chaser.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the cryptic answer and replied, “Only if we have a seeker’s game some other time.” 

 

Draco pale eyes glittered, “You bet.”

 

Blaise let out a groan, “Dray please flirt another time we need to come up with a strategy.” 

Seamus and Harry felt baffled at Draco’s sudden compliance. Oddly enough the slytherin also seemed to have a slight flush. Harry was suddenly sidetracked as Draco pulled out a whiteboard and a dry erase marker. Harry almost balked at the sight of Draco Malfoy carrying around muggle equipment. Seamus looked at the bizarre objects curiously. Blaise seemed unfazed. Draco whispered a spell and the board illuminated before returning to its original state. 

 

“Okay so Blaise you’re keeper, Harry’s seeker, and Seamus and I are Chasers. I think it’s best if we keep the other team in the dark about this fact for as long as possible. They’ll probably guess that Blaise is a Keeper and Seamus is a Chaser but they won’t know for sure what position me or Harry are. We won’t do anything odd but Seamus you try to handle the quaffle by yourself for a bit until it absolutely necessary for me to handle it. Until then both me and Harry will pretend to look for the snitch.” Draco said drawing their positions on the board. 

 

Blaise interjected, “We won’t be able to do that for long so I think we should also include the friendly keeper technique.” 

 

“What’s that?” Seamus asked. 

 

Draco answered, “It’s something me and Blaise devised a couple years ago but Flint didn’t want to try it out and besides I was a Seeker and it only worked if I was Chaser.” 

 

“Basically when I block a goal I hit down every single time towards Draco.” Blaise explained. 

 

“It’s not much but it scores a couple of points,” Draco said shrugging. 

 

Harry nodded in agreement, “Sounds good.” He felt slightly dazed and the information thrown at him. He didn’t realize that Draco was such a geek about strategy. He grinned inwardly ohh he was never going to let this go. 

 

He was suddenly startled by the sudden appearance of Pansy Parkinson. 

 

Draco frowned in confusion and looked to Blaise who didn’t seem startled by the slytherin’s appearance. 

 

Pansy held out her hand, “Dray I need your broom.”

 

Draco clutched the offending broom closer and eyed his friend suspiciously, “Why?” 

 

Blaise sighed, “Sorry Dray but we need to place protection charms.”

 

Draco scowled, “No you’re being ridiculous— Hey!” Draco grabbed at Blaise who was now casting charms on the broom and Pansy tried to hold her friend back. 

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy get ahold of yourself!” Pansy yelled and Draco stilled and slumped into his friend’s arms. 

 

Harry placed a hand on the blonde’s arm and was met with curious grey eyes staring up at him. His brain blanked. 

 

“We’d rather you be safe. Lets not scare me like last time okay.” Harry finally said. 

 

Draco pouted but snatched his broom back grumbling about being able to handle himself. Pansy and Blaise high fived in the background. 

 

Harry grinned. “Oi slowpokes are we starting this game or not?” 

 

Ron ran over with an identical grin, “Get ready to eat shit Harry.” 

 

“Oh you’re on.”

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco felt his hands shake slightly and he mounted his broom. Memories of the fiendfyre spiked through his brain like hot metal. He heard screams. 

Draco jerked as a hand touched his shoulder. Harry stood next to him looking concerned. “Draco are you alright? You looked a little dazed.” 

 

Draco blinked and shooed him away, “Yes yes I’m fine Potty don’t worry.” 

 

Harry looked unconvinced, “Okay if you’re sure.” 

 

Hugo walked onto the field, he had agreed to be referee for the game. Draco watched Harry approach him no doubt asking him if Draco really was fine. Bloody hell. 

 

Harry’s face pinched in concern but he said nothing to Draco. Maybe Hugo hadn’t told him? 

 

Hugo blew the whistle and suddenly they were up. Draco felt the wind whip through his hair and he was flying again. He forgot how freeing it felt. 

 

Draco grinned like a maniac and he noticed Harry watching him with a similar expression. Draco and Harry circled around, Draco pretending to look for the snitch. Draco could practically feel the others confusion at who was playing what position. The score was pretty even. Neither Harry nor Draco had done anything yet. Draco made eye contact with Pansy. She smiled crookedly. Shit. 

 

Draco turned to Harry, “Pansy knows, move on to plan two.” 

 

Pansy, as if on cue, signaled for a time out. 

 

Draco flew down and practically chugged his water, dignity be damned. Blaise gathered the group. 

 

Draco caught up, “Sorry Blaise I forgot that Pansy would probably figure it out quickly.” 

 

Blaise shook his head, “It’s fine it slipped my mind as well.”

 

Harry piped in, “Well we have the second half of the plan so we should be fine.” 

Draco nodded and the game resumed shortly after. 

 

Draco watched in amusement as Weasley’s team looked in confusion as Draco was able to grabbed the quaffle time and time again. He and Pansy grappled for the quaffle and were probably most competitive towards each other than any of the Gryffindors. 

 

“Draco better keep that eye on the quaffle.” 

 

“Why Pansy one of us has to for this game to work.” 

 

The others watched in amusement as they shamelessly trash talked each other.  Draco passed the quaffle to Seamus and they score. The points are 40 to 50. His team was slightly ahead. He looked up at Harry anxiously, they needed that snitch. Pansy had started tailing him and he knew she was going to catch on to Blaise and his technique anytime soon. 

 

The Weaselette seemed oddly quiet as she searched for the snitch herself. Draco wondered if she really hated them that much. It seemed like a lot to carry. He should know. 

 

Draco looped under Dean and caught the quaffle just as Harry ducked into a steep dive. He glimpsed a glint of gold near the bleachers. Draco chucked the quaffle to Seamus who scored. He smiled as he heard Weasley let loose a steady stream of expletives. 

 

Swiveling he turned to see the Weaselette dive right behind Harry. Harry abruptly switched direction and turned back toward him and Draco felt the snitch zip past his ear. He dived out of the way as Harry and the Weaselette raced past. The quaffle punched into his stomach knocking the air out of him. Draco darted past Pansy and tossed the quaffle to Seamus which was swiftly intercepted by Dean. Crap. Draco signaled to Blaise and promptly flew near Pansy in case the quaffle was thrown her way. 

 

Draco grinned as Blaise blocked the quaffle right into his hands. He scored. Blaise let out a whoop and Draco brought his attention back to the seekers fighting for the snitch. Harry stretched his hand out and the whistle sounded signaling the game to end. Harry Potter had caught the snitch. Draco watched curiously. He had witnessed Harry catch the snitch a number of times of the years, at the time to his disappointment, but he never saw Harry ever look less than happy every time. Draco beamed and flew over to the raven haired boy smiling so wide that it looked like his face would permanently stick that way. Draco’s vision blurred slightly. He blinked a couple times. Black spots dotted his view.  _ No no no this can’t be happening. _ Draco’s eyes rolled back into his head. The last thing he saw was Harry’s face crumple and reach toward him. 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry felt a rush at catching the snitch. That never got old. He turned to see Draco smiling a pure and genuine carefree smile. He looked beautiful. 

 

Draco flew toward his slightly shaky and Harry grew concerned. He had asked Hugo what was wrong but the slytherin was tight lipped and only said to keep a close eye on him. Harry stared at Draco and Draco stared back. And so suddenly that if Harry hadn’t been watching they would have missed it Draco Malfoy fainted mid air. 

 

Harry swerved down and caught the boy bracing for the impact but Draco was surprisingly light. He got slightly distracted by the almost angelic expression on the slytherin’s face before flying down. Blaise and Pansy touched down immediately. 

 

Harry looked at them lost, “What should we do? Do we need to take him to Madam Pomfrey? Professor McGonagall?” 

 

Pansy marched over, “Potter please stop behaving like a complete tit and pull yourself together. Draco gets fainting spells often when he’s sick or stressed. He hasn’t been on a broom since the fiendfyre incident so he must have not realized the stress he put himself under.” 

 

“Yes our sleeping beauty here does this often so it’s just best to lie him down and try to wake him up. We only needed to worry if he doesn’t wake up in a few minutes.” Blaise added. 

 

Ron and the others flew down. Ron surprisingly looked a little worried.

 

“What happened?” Dean asked. 

 

“He fainted from stress,” Blaise answered. 

 

Ron nodded, “That used to happen to Fred after the war, let’s just lay him down.”

 

Harry nodded and gently laid Draco down on a bench Hermione had conjured. Hugo walked to the other side and lightly tapped Draco’s cheek. Blaise walked up and shook the boy’s shoulders. Draco’s eyes fluttered open and he dazedly stared at Blaise. 

 

“Blaise, why are you gripping my arms that hard, you’re going to bruise me,” Draco whined. 

 

“You fainted you twit,” Pansy said rolling her eyes. 

 

Draco slowly pushed himself up, “Bugger, I hate when that happens.”

 

“Well it would be quite odd if you liked it,” Ron said. 

 

“Hmmm it depends who carried me over here,” Draco asked.

 

Ron arched and eyebrow, “Harry.”

 

“Then it was worth it.” 

 

Harry felt his face heat up. “Er how bout we go inside I think we’ve all had enough of quidditch for the day.” Harry saw Draco smirk before letting out a sigh and shakily standing up. 

 

Ron and Hermione shared a look. Harry frowned, he didn’t know what that was about but he could bet it wasn’t anything good. 

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco sighed. And sighed. And sighed again for good measure. 

“Draco I know you’re bummed that we still have to go to detention but if you sigh one more time I will turn you into a chew toy for Crux.” Harry said rubbing his temple. 

 

Draco resisted the urge to sigh again. Crux dozed near the fireplace while Harry flipped through his transfiguration notes. 

 

Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo had left an hour ago to go to Hogsmeade. Draco tried not to feel even more bummed that he couldn’t have gone with them. 

 

Harry sighed.  _ Who’s sighing now Potter. Ridiculous.  _ Draco momentarily stopped his train of thought once he realized how insane he sounded. The clock chimed and Draco saw it was time to head to detention. After all McGonagall was not going to let the events in the Great Hall slide so easily. 

 

They dropped off Crux in the slytherin dorms and made their way to McGonagall’s office. Harry didn’t speak much. They hadn’t spoken too much to each other after Draco’s fainting spell. Draco fretted silently to himself.  _ Did I do something? Why is he not talking? Was it the fainting? Maybe I shouldn’t have said that thing about it being worth it. Damn it Potty you need to talk to me.  _

 

McGonagall greeted them both and told them that they would be organizing some old documents in her office. She needed to go to a meeting with the teachers for upcoming events. She sternly told them that if they fight in her office detention would go from every friday to every day. The thud from the door was very audible in the silent room. 

 

Draco sat on the floor and began sorting through the papers. Harry after a moment joined him in silence. Draco felt himself get agitated more and more.  _ How in merlin’s tit were they supposed to solve whatever was bothering Harry if the git wouldn’t even talk to him. _

 

Draco cleared his throat, “Potter why are you so determined to give me the silent treatment.”

 

Harry looked up realizing he couldn’t avoid the issue any longer, “Why didn’t you tell me that it was your first time flying since the fiendfyre incident?” 

_ He was going to murder his friends.  _ Draco looked at the ground, “You seemed so excited and you were trying to actually be my friend. I didn’t want to say no.” 

 

“So it’s my fault.”

 

Draco looked up in horror, “NO. Bloody hell Potter listen to what I’m telling you. I didn’t want to tell you I was scared okay.” He said taking a deep breath, “I don’t like admitting that fact to anyone. Since birth I’ve been told that any sign of weakness is deadly and fear is no different. I’m sorry for not telling you but please don’t blame yourself for everything.” 

 

Harry blinked trying to process the information thrown at him. “Oh.”

 

Draco laughed a little, “Yes oh.” 

 

Harry smiled softly and Draco felt his heart thud in his chest, “I’m sorry for ignoring you then. I didn’t mean to push you. I didn’t realize that Malfoy’s apologize.” 

 

Draco snorted, “Very rarely but when we do say it we mean it.”

 

Harry shook his head. Then he hesitated as if not sure if the question was right to ask. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Spit it out Potter.” 

 

“Er it’s just that why don’t you call me Harry.” Harry asked his cheeks flushed. 

 

Draco stared, “I guess I’m afraid.” He gave a little cryptic smile. 

 

Harry sighed, “Do you think you’ll ever give me an answer that isn’t mysterious or confusing?”

 

Draco smirked and like a little shit he said, “Maybe one day.” 

 

Harry groaned, “You’re an absolute prat you know.”

 

Draco just grinned in response. 

 

The pair sat for two hours sorting through student records cracking jokes at the people in the files before being swiftly interrupted by Professor McGonagall. The mood died down a little when she asked to speak with them before they leave. 

 

Draco sat anxiously as McGonagall peered at them from over her spectacles. The staring match went on for a little before she cleared her throat and looked away. 

 

“Professor Flitwick and I have decided to re-evaluate you detention based on this morning’s and the previous day’s events.” 

 

Harry looked cautious, “How so Professor?”

 

McGonagall smiled, “No need to be so cautious we are only shortening you and Mr.Malfoy’s detentions on friday to only two months.” 

 

Harry and Draco shared a look and Draco spoke, “Thank you Professor.” 

 

McGonagall nodded, “You are quite welcome, but I have no desire to re-extend those detentions so please refrain from quarreling again.” She leveled both boys with a stare saying that she would not hesitate to give further punishment if their behavior persisted. 

 

“And there is one more thing I need to discuss with you boys before you go.” 

 

Draco frowned.

 

“It’s about your attacker Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

“What about the attacks?” Draco asked. 

 

“Since we do not know who it is and if it is a student or a faculty member I would exercise caution.” McGonagall said heavily. 

Harry opened his mouth then closed it and then opened it again, “Professor I think we should give Draco his wand back. As much as Pansy, Blaise, Hugo, and I will try not to leave him alone Draco needs to be able to defend himself if the occasion arises. Wandless magic can only protect him so much and it requires too much concentration to be effective. The attack on Wednesday only escalated that much due to Draco not being able to defend himself.” 

 

The office was silent. Draco glared a hole into the floor.  _ It was useless. The ministry was not going to lift their probationary sentence for an ex-Death Eater, attacks or not.  _

 

Professor McGonagall gave a sigh, “I wish I could persuade the ministry to return Mr. Malfoy’s wand but the probationary sentence was the only way for Draco and his mother to walk away from Azkaban. The only way to lift the sentence is for a retrial.” 

 

Draco stared at the table with great interest. He had no desire to be back in that courtroom spilling everything that had happened to him in the war under veritaserum.  _ But Harry’s your friend he won’t let the same thing happen again.  _ A voice whispered.  _ What about Hestia? _ His logic argued back.  _ What about Cole and Bo, you can’t rope them into your mess. _

 

Draco could feel Harry staring at him.  _ It wasn’t fair for him to make Pansy and Blaise risk their lives for him again. For this stupid attacker. _

 

“Mr. Malfoy it is entirely up to you. I garner you would like some time to think it over.” McGonagall said. 

 

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Draco silenced him with a look.  _ More time sounded like a nightmare but he would rather not make a decision now _ . “Yes professor that would be more than generous.”

 

“Hmm until then I would like for you to either have Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, or Mr. Potter with you at all times. It is for your best interest.” McGonagall concluded. 

 

They nodded they goodbyes and Harry proceeded to walk Draco back to the dungeons. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Draco said tersely. 

 

“I wasn’t going to push. I just hope that you trust me enough to talk to me about your decision Draco. I think you should have the right to defend yourself if someone is out to get you.” Harry replied. 

 

They reached the portrait, “Blaise’s arse.” He heard Harry snort next to him. 

 

Draco cracked a smile himself, “We couldn’t come up with a password and Blaise fancies himself terribly funny.” 

 

Harry nodded in understanding his eyes still mirthful. And Draco wished he could forever make Harry smile like that. Because in those moments Harry forgot others expectations and wishes. If Draco’s flaw was his inability to take off his masks then Harry’s was trying to help everyone. They never seemed like flaws at first but qualities that kept you and others alive but he and Harry did it to the extremes and they became most dangerous when they stopped caring. 

 

The pair stood just thinking about the other neither wanting to leave. Finally Draco stepped through the doorway and turned. 

 

“Goodnight Draco.” Harry said smiling softly. 

 

Draco stared back. He couldn’t believe he was friends with Harry Potter and his heart thudded painfully reminding he that he still wanted to be more. 

 

Harry waved and disappeared down the dark corridor. The portrait swung closed. 

 

“Goodnight Harry.” He whispered to no one. 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

Harry face planted onto his bed. He was so thankful that there were no classes tomorrow morning because he wasn’t sure how he would explain to Professor Sprout why his face had become one with whatever they were planting when she inevitably woke him up. 

 

Ron flicked his light on.  _ Bloody buggering hell.  _ Harry thought. 

 

“Mate we need to talk.” 

 

Harry rolled over and sighed, “What about?”

 

“You and Malfoy.” 

 

“What about us?”

 

“Harry is there something you want to tell us.”

 

Harry’s confused expression prompted Ron to continue.

 

“I mean I would totally support you and Malfoy but really Harry Malfoy. I guess the bloke’s attractive and all but I didn’t really peg you—”

 

At this point Harry had stopped listening and his brain caught up with what Ron had been insinuating. 

 

“RON! Draco and I are not dating.” Harry interjected firmly. 

 

Ron blinked, “Really?” 

 

Harry nodded exasperated, “Yes really. Besides I’m not gay I dated Ginny and I don’t think Draco is either.” 

 

Ron looked unconvinced but let the subject go, “Whatever you say mate. I’m just saying if you are, me and Mione would be totally fine with it.”

Harry switched off the light and pulled the covers over him.  _ He wasn’t gay. He still like girls. No he only liked girls right? Sure he thought Draco was attractive but he figured that was just an observation it didn’t mean anything. Besides Draco wouldn’t ever date him even if he was gay. Which he’s not.  _

 

Harry banished the thoughts from his head as sleep over took him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is welcome :)


	12. Gay or European?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Holiday special, though I'm posting after the holidays whoops...

CHAPTER 12

**GAY OR EUROPEAN?**

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

_ First Class,  November 15 (approx 1 week later) _

 

Draco stared in frustration at the parchment in front of him. He absently wondered that if he stared at it long enough the parchment would just burn up and crumble to ashes. 

 

“Dray, you have to write something,” Pansy said nudging her friend back to reality. 

 

_ Please check possible career choices _

_ Auror __ _

_ Alchemist __ _

_ Potions Master __ _

_ Ministry Job (see extra clause for specific departments) __ _

 

The list continued. The careers swum around in front of Draco making him slightly dizzy.  _ How on earth was he supposed to get hired anywhere?! What on earth was he supposed to do, his whole life had been trying to please daddy dearest and well look how that turned out.  _

 

“Please turn in your forms,” McGonagall said primly. 

 

Draco frantically made his own makeshift checkbox, wrote  _ Barista  _ and signed his name on the dotted line. He obviously didn’t want to work at the Café forever but it was a safe place for now.

 

He wasn’t sure entirely what he was going to do after he left Hogwarts. His probation limited his choices for three years. It would be ideal to be a potions master, but after the war—and everything regarding Severus—the subject only made his queasy. And of course anytype of ministry job was laughable. They would probably drop him on his arse before he even considered working there. He had no idea what he could possible do and not be entirely bored or called a death eater. His Barista job was perfect, because it was away from all this nonsense. The bloody probation wouldn’t even let him be considered at any type of teaching job so his wizarding career was caput. 

 

Draco dragged his feet throughout the day experiencing a basic mid-life crisis at 18. Even eating with Harry didn’t make him feel entirely better. Though the Boy Wonder was suspiciously quiet himself. He hoped the Gryffindor was still up for their seekers game later. Currently the number of wins were 2 Draco and 3 Harry. 

 

He was abruptly startled out of his thoughts as he stumbled into Blaise. He shook himself out his dazed state to give the person who pushed him a piece of his mind. He frowned as he looked around but no one seemed to be glaring at him. Then a glint of long red hair caught his eye walking away from them. Bloody Weaslette. The bint was out for his blood ever since that damn quidditch match. 

 

Draco shook his annoyance off and made his way to McGonagall’s office. He assured a concerned Blaise that he was fine and that it was just an off day. His friend was a bit too observant at times. 

 

He glared at the Eagle, he was supposed to tell McGonagall his answer about having another trial to disband his probation. While the Ice Prince’s anger boiled at the things that the probation restricted him from he didn’t know if he wanted a re-trial. 

 

Draco’s attention zipped over to a familiar figure with a mess of curls a top of it making their way towards him. Or rather the office as Harry stopped near Draco and gave the password to enter. 

 

“You have to tell her today huh?” Harry asked though he knew the answer. 

 

“That’s the idea.”

 

“But?” Harry piqued. 

 

“But what,” Draco prodded back. 

 

“Draco you’ve been practically silent all day, which is quite the feat might I add, but it’s obvious something’s been bothering you all day.” 

 

“Someone’s nosy, besides why are you taking a visit to the Headmistress’s office,” Draco teased back effectively evading the question. 

 

Harry frowned, “I don’t know.”

 

“Come in Mister Potter,” McGonagall’s voice muffled from inside the office. 

 

“Well it looks like you’re about to find out,” Draco said. 

 

Harry sighed and entered. 

 

Draco waited a second before hearing muffled voices take up a conversation. He hesitated but the curiosity was pulling at him and before he knew it his ear was pressed up against the door. 

 

“I am only concerned Mister Potter,” McGonagall said. 

 

“Headmistress I appreciate the concern but I want to be an auror when I leave Hogwarts,” Harry’s voice reasoned back. 

 

_ That’s interesting. He didn’t know that Harry wanted to be an auror. Though it seems almost obvious now.  _

 

“Harry while I trust your judgement I ask you to considered why you want to be an auror,” McGonagall said so softly Draco barely caught it. 

 

“But I do know why,” Harry argued back. 

 

“Then why?” 

 

“It’s what I’m good at. I’ve always saved people. I’m not sure what else I would do,” Harry shot back. 

 

“That is precisely why I will not be accepting your form. Till you at least consider other options or give me a more acceptable reason that I’ve always done it. Thank you that will be all Harry.” 

 

Draco jumped back just in time as the door swung open and a disheveled and frustrated Harry Potter stormed through. 

 

“I take it didn’t go so well,” Draco asked cautiously. 

 

“What gave it away,” Harry replied sarcastically.

 

“Only trying to be polite.” 

 

“You, polite?” Harry said grinning. 

 

“Hilarious,” Draco deadpanned. 

 

“Certainly are.” 

 

“Of course I am.” 

 

“So how much did you listen in on?” 

 

Draco looked up at that.  _ Oops. Guess he wasn’t too subtle. _ He smiled weakly. 

 

“All of it huh?” 

 

“Sorry.”

 

Harry sighed, “Don’t be, I would have told you anyway when you asked.” 

 

“Still.” 

 

“Fine then how bout we make a deal?” Harry offered. 

 

Apprehension filled Draco, “What are the terms?” 

 

“Since you overheard my meeting, you have to tell me what you decide about your trial. Don’t look at me that way. You’ve avoided talking about it for an entire week.” 

 

Draco ran through the deal. If he said yes to another trial Harry wasn’t necessarily asking to know the details about his strategy. If he said no there would be no worry about Hestia and whatnot anyway. It was a loophole but it was effective. 

 

Draco stuck out his hand, Harry took it, “Looks like we got ourselves a deal Potter.” 

 

Harry made himself comfortable against the wall so as to walk Draco back to the dungeons after. Draco rapped against the door and nudged it open when McGonagall said to come in. 

 

Draco steeled himself as he sat down in the cushioned chair across her desk. 

“Ah Mister Malfoy, I actually wanted to speak with you.”

 

Draco blinked. “You did?” 

 

“Yes it’s regarding your own career sheet,” McGonagall answered. 

 

Dread curled in Draco’s stomach. “What about it?”

 

The Headmistress stared over her spectacles for a moment before speaking, “Mister Malfoy while you do not need to choose a career now, I do believe you have a lot of potential to extend yourself farther than a barista. Mind you I am not criticizing your career of choice but your options will not be as limited after your probation is over. I understand that three years is a long time but I implore you to look past the time and more toward your future. There is also the matter of having a re-trial and possibly ending your probation early.”

 

“I-I’m not sure if I should have a retrial.”

 

McGonagall smiled as if she knew something he didn’t. “Mister Malfoy I am not oblivious to your efforts in the war as you may think. There is also the fact that you were a minor when any crime was committed and the fact that your parents were an influence toward some decisions that the ministry frowns upon. If you ask me Mister Malfoy I believe the punishment given to you does not fit the crime. You may wish to protect your friends but ask their thoughts on the matter of speaking about your organization in the retrial.” 

 

Draco imitated a goldfish for a couple seconds before pulling himself together. He nodded mutely.

 

“Excellent. I wish to hear your response tomorrow.”

 

Draco nodded again and walked out of the office. He leaned against the wall for a second the calm himself down from the stressed environment he exited. 

 

Harry was snoring against his leg. He poked the Gryffindor awake. 

 

The walk back to the dungeons was oddly quiet. They were both lost in their thoughts. They reached the slytherin portrait. 

 

“I guess this is where I leave you.” 

 

“Unless you plan to spend the night in my bed, because I assure you both Hugo and Blaise are complete bed hogs so I would be the optimum choice,” Draco replied cheekily. 

 

Harry flushed, “Sure we can swap secrets like a gaggle of first years.” 

 

Draco laughed at that before entering the portrait. He was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. 

 

“Wait what was the answer you gave McGonagall?”

 

Draco smiled. He leaned in closer to Harry so their noses were practically touching. He heard Harry’s breath hitch.  _ Gotcha _ he thought grinning. He slowly titled his head and whispered “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He pulled back. A dazed and surprised Harry Potter was the last thing he saw before the portrait swung close. 

 

“Having fun?” 

 

A chill slithered down his spine. He turned to see Pansy and Blaise sitting by the fireplace. 

 

He gave a whimsical smile, “of course.”

 

Blaise sighed, “Draco get your butt over here, you can’t wiggle your way out of this one.”

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked arching an eyebrow. 

 

“Positive,” Pansy said through gritted teeth. 

 

Draco slide into his armchair and waited for the questions. 

 

“Dray she knows about the retrial.” Blaise said breaking the silence looking guilty. 

 

Draco narrowed his eyes and an expression of betrayal spread across his face. He told Blaise a couple days ago about the dilemma and now he was going to murder him. He bloody didn’t tell Pansy for a reason!

 

“Et tu Blaise,” Draco hissed. 

 

“Sorry sorry, she had to know Dray,” Blaise said holding up his hands in surrender. 

 

A wand poked his neck, Draco stared down length of it. A slightly murderous Pansy Parkinson held the other end. 

 

“Now now Pans who are you going to go to whine to about your issues and problems if you kill me,” Draco snarked, he had been itching for a fight all day and Merlin had granted him one on a silver platter. 

 

A shark-like grin spread across Pansy’s face. She lowered her wand. “Draconis Lucius Malfoy I’m not the one you’re angry at so don’t take your bullshit out on me.” 

 

He opened his mouth to angrily reply but was smoothly cut off at Blaise giving him a warning glare. 

 

“Anyway now that we’ve established that I’m not gonna give you the fight you’re looking for let me educate you on taking golden opportunities,” she declared with the authority of a hundred professors. 

 

“Rule number 1, don’t be an idiot,” she looked at him pointedly. 

 

“Rule number 2, if you’re worried about it affecting your friends TALK to them about it,” Pansy continued. 

 

“Rule number 3, if they are your friends they’ll help you goddammit!” 

 

“And finally rule number 4, we don’t keep secrets Draco…” Pansy exhaled her tirade finished and wand drooping in her hand. 

 

Draco knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him feel guilty… and it was working. 

 

Draco massaged his temple and groaned, “Bloody Hell Pans.” 

 

“I was going to ask you tonight about it,” Draco said wearily. 

 

The witch stared at him, “Er.”

 

“Er is right. Anyway I was supposed to give my answer to the Headmistress today but she gave me an extra day to sort myself. But I guess I’ll pop the question, would you and Blaise be willing to testify about Hestia. I know I forbade you last time but if I take this trial  _ I want to win _ ,” Draco said with conviction. 

 

Draco bore a hole into the carpet as he waited for an answer. He couldn’t look at them. He couldn’t believe he was dragging his friends into his mess… again. It was one thing to torture himself with veritaserum but his friends should have a say. 

 

A hand clasped his shoulder, “Why Draco I thought you’d never ask, the answer is yes… I will testify for you,” Blaise answered. 

 

Pansy stood before him dramatically fanning herself repeating yes over and again. Draco rolled his eyes at their antics. 

 

“You both are such dorks. Now are we doing a summer trial or a winter one?” Draco remarked. 

 

“Obviously a winter one, the color scheme would match all three of us perfectly,” Blaise added. 

 

“Whatever lets head to bed,” Pansy turned and smiled at Draco, “don’t worry Dray we’re winning this trial, after all us snakes stick together.” 

  
  


******HARRY’S POV*******

_ November 16 _

 

Harry rolled out of bed and ran a hand through his permanent bed head. Last night was rough. He barely slept at all. 

 

“Harry mate you’re gonna be late for breakfast,” Ron’s head poked around the doorway.

 

He yawned. And fell back into bed. The question had been plaguing him all night.  _ What do I want to do? _ Never in all his eighteen years had he ever had that question asked to him. He never wanted to be the Chosen One, Dumbledore had that all figured out for him before he could say yes or no. He always  _ had  _ to be something whether it was the Savior, The Boy Who Lived, James and Lily’s son. He had only wanted to be an auror because everyone damn well expected him to. 

 

Neville’s face hung over his, “Hiya Harry I know you’re having some type of crisis but Ron looks like he’s about to cry if he doesn’t eat.” 

 

Harry groaned and swung out of bed. 

 

The great hall was crowded this morning. Most student skipped breakfast or grabbed stuff from the kitchens on their way to class so it was rare to see the benches overflowing at the tables. Except for the slytherin table. Which remained empty save for the four slytherins seated at the end. 

 

Harry grinned at Ron’s attempt to find a seat and walked over to the slytherin table. He plopped down next to Draco who seemed to be in a much brighter mood than yesterday. 

 

“Hey what’s going on?” Harry whispered. 

 

“Apparently the Headmistress is going to make some sort of announcement,” Draco answered back in hushed tones. 

 

He frowned. _ Why would there be an announcement in the middle of November?  _

 

McGonagall took the stand. “I’m sure many of you are wondering why I’m making an announcement so late in the year. That is because this year we are bringing back an old tradition not participated in many years. The Winter Ball. Very similar to the Yule Ball many participated in during the Triwizard Tournament a couple years ago, the Winter Ball is a celebration of the solstice and the beginnings of the near year. The Winter Ball invites all to come celebrate.” McGonagall announced. 

 

“In addition, the Winter Ball will take place on December 15th, we will also be splitting holiday break so there will be four days off on November 22nd and days off December 23rd through January 2nd.” The Headmistress added before exiting the stand. 

 

Harry scowled. His experience at the Yule Ball had been subpar and if the Winter Ball was anything similar he was not going. He turned to Draco in hopes of complaining but the Slytherin’s eyes seemed to be lit up with excitement. 

 

Harry turned to see Blaise and Pansy’s reactions. The pair seemed fine with the idea though amusement touched their eyes at their friend’s excitement. He was at least relieved to see that Hugo and him seemed to be on the same wavelength. The youngest slytherin didn’t appear all too excited to hear about the dance. 

 

Pansy’s voice cut through his thoughts, “Dray I presume we’re going shopping soon.” 

 

“He’s never been one to turn down a dance, our beautiful ballet boy,” Blaise teased. 

 

Draco’s face pinked, “I don’t do ballet,” he argued futilely. 

 

Harry stared, “You can dance?”

 

Somehow Draco managed to turn even redder. Pansy answered for him. 

 

“Ohhh Potter doesn’t know. Well our Draco here is an amazing dancer. His mum put him in classes at four with me. I quit after a year but Draco pursued it for how many years… around– mmphgff,” A hand clamped over Pansy’s mouth. 

 

“I think we should stop storytime there,” Draco said his eyes staring lasers at his friend. 

 

“It’s cool Potter I’ll fill you in later,” Blaise whispered to him. 

 

Harry grinned, “Sure thing.” 

 

“Anyway who are you planning on going with Potter?” Draco asked. 

 

Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo shared a look. 

 

“Oh um I’m not going,” Harry replied. 

 

Three exclamations of horror greeted him. 

 

“Potter what do you mean–”

 

“Crazy–” 

 

He held up his hands, “Okay okay what’s the big deal.” 

 

Pansy sighed as if she couldn’t believe what he said, “The big deal Potty is that no one says no to a free party.” 

 

Harry frowned, “Alright I’ll go I didn’t know it was so important to you guys.” 

 

“It is. Besides in the muggle world they make you pay for this stuff, so don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” Draco interjected. 

 

“Ohhh and how would you know this tidbit Draco? Did you go to one?” Blaise pounced. 

 

“Er– Yeah I did. Bo and Cole invited me out once.” Draco replied sheepishly. 

 

Blaise and Pansy blinked in surprise, “The Barista and the Librarian?” They asked in unison. 

 

Harry and Hugo shared a confused glance.  _ The who? _

 

“I thought you said you weren’t that close with them,” Pansy stated suspiciously. 

 

“I wasn’t… at the time,” Draco answered with a half hearted shrug. 

 

As if a lightbulb appeared over Blaise head he said, “So that’s where you go during holiday. I thought it was awfully weird that you took the train to London then to the manor.” 

 

Draco stared incredulously at the pair, “You guys are such stalkers.” 

 

“Er– I have a question,” Harry raised his hand awkwardly. 

 

Four pairs of eyes focused on him. 

 

“Who are Bo and Cole?” 

 

“My question exactly!” Hugo said piping in.

 

“They’re my muggle friends in London. I visit them during the holidays and spent the last summer with them.” Draco explained. 

 

Harry tried not to balk, “Er– um what– you have muggle friends?” 

 

Draco’s eyes narrowed expressing that anymore questions in that direction was not welcome but answered anyway, “No need to be so judgemental Potty, people do change.” 

 

Harry flushed slightly. He didn’t mean for the question to come out so rude. Though he tried to imagine Draco surrounded by muggles or in a cafe. The image just wouldn’t form. 

 

“It’s difficult for me to picture you there,” Harry said finally. 

 

Draco’s eyes lit up with a mischievousness, “How about you come see for yourself?” The challenge hung between them. Harry didn’t want to break eye contact. 

 

He caved, “Fine.” 

 

“Excellent. Then you can also vouch to Pansy and Blaise when we come back.” Draco replied cheerfully. 

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

_ November 22nd (first day of break) _

 

Draco stood his coat pulled tight around him as the cold are whipped his hair about. Harry stood close, not faring any better against the wind. 

 

He had wrote a week ahead to ask Cole and Bo if he could bring a friend home for the holidays. Cole and Bo paid the majority of the rent since for now he lived at Hogwarts and couldn’t work in the cafe. But during the holidays it meant he worked to make up for the pay. Bo’s uncle owned the cafe so Draco’s work days were able to remain very flexible. 

 

He re-trial was scheduled sometime in March. The date wasn’t confirmed. Harry also hadn’t asked yet. 

 

The train whistled past him and screeched to a stop. Draco sighed. 

 

“This one’s it, let’s go Potter,” Draco called behind him. 

 

Harry picked up his trunk and followed Draco on the train. The pair sat in silence for a couple minutes until Draco finally got the courage to ask the question that had been pestering him all day. 

 

“Why did you say yes to visiting home with me? Why not stay with the Weasleys?” Draco asked, curious. 

 

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Honestly I am curious about the life you made after the war and your friends.”

 

“But?” Draco prodded. 

 

“But another reason was that I didn’t really want to stay at Ron’s. Don’t get me wrong I love Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but its been hard for them after Fred’s death. I know they treat me like family but it still felt like I was intruding during Fred’s funeral. I think I should give them some space to mourn.” Harry admitted. 

 

Draco fixed him with an appraising look, “Potter you are infuriatingly selfless, you know that right?” 

 

Harry frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

“Besides the obvious saving the wizarding world and the sacrificing yourself whatnot, you seem to be overly conscious of others and their opinions or reactions. You have an odd hero complex. But not a voluntary one it seems.” Draco observed. 

 

“I do not have a hero complex,” Harry objected. 

 

“Sure you do. But I also deduce that you are not only giving the Weasleys space to mourn but yourself.” Draco assuredly stated. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Wonderful deduction, do you fancy yourself Sherlock Holmes?” 

 

“No but I fancy myself as a person with eyes.”

 

Harry tried not to choke on that. Draco looked at him in amusement and then began to rummage through his bag. He brightened as he found the object he was searching for. 

 

“Head’s up,” Draco called as he tossed the Box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans at Harry. 

 

And ever the seeker, Harry’s arm darted out and caught it. He looked at Draco in confusion. 

 

“Here there’s this game me, Blaise, and Pansy used to play before the war to pass time. Usually Blaise carried around a box of Every Flavor Beans so we decided to try a toss a flavor into each others mouths and guess the flavor. You get a point if the other person gets it wrong, but if the other person gets it right they get the point.” Draco explained. 

 

Harry grinned in anticipation, “It’s a two player game?” 

 

Draco paused and thought for a second, “Yeah, I usually played with three or more but I think it should work for just us two.”

 

“Hmm alright then. Oh by the way where are Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo going for the holidays?” 

 

“Oh Pansy’s off to visit her brother in Wiltshire and Blaise is visiting his mum. And well Hugo said he needed to stay at school for something. He’s also taking care of Crux for the week. Though now that I think about it he was acting odd.” Draco replied. 

 

Harry looked surprised at that, “Odd how?”

 

Draco frowned, “It seemed like he wasn’t telling us something.” He then shrugged. Whatever it was Hugo would tell them eventually. 

 

Harry seemed appeased by Draco’s nonchalance. He signaled tossing a bean towards Draco. 

 

Draco grinned and leaned forward slightly catching the jelly bean in his mouth. He fought not to gag. 

 

“Ugh liver,” Draco’s face pinched. 

 

Harry looked like he was struggling to breath, “Oh my god… *gasp* your face.” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “glad my pain amuses you.” 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

The game went on for two hours before they reached London. The game ended with Harry at 20 points and Draco at 22. They called it quits when Draco ran and puked in the bathroom… while still laughing. Both parties agreed never to speak of the incident. 

 

Draco heaved his trunk off the train and barely righted himself before all the wind was knocked out of him. He nearly caught his balance but not before another figure wrapped around him and the three of them went down. 

 

Harry stood back and watched in amusement. He felt a pang of sadness. His own trio was separated for now and he missed them. He knew he made the right decision not joining the Weasley’s this year but he still missed Ron and Hermione. 

 

A tall tanned boy with curly hair and bright eyes approached him. He stuck out his hand and said, “Hey I’m Bo, you must be Harry.” 

 

Harry smiled at the warm boy and returned the handshake, “Nice to meet you Bo.”

 

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes bounded over, “Draco’s told us all about you,” she remarked. 

 

Harry looked over at the blonde to catch him looking slightly embarrassed, “Oh really,” he teased. 

 

Draco flushed a darker shade of red. And Harry called it a victory. He didn’t know why but there was something magical about tipping Draco Malfoy off balance. 

 

Bo and Cole shared a look. “Well let’s head back to the apartment. We have a lot of catching up to do in the next couple of days.” Bo offered. 

 

The wind whipped through Harry’s coat chilling him to the bone. Draco’s ears looked as if they were dipped in red paint and Harry felt his heart clench in sympathy. If he didn’t like the cold, it looked like Draco bloody hated the cold. 

 

Harry took off his beanie and pulled it over Draco’s head, “Here, your ears look like they’re about to fall off.” 

 

Draco smiled gratefully at him, “Thank you.” 

 

Thank Merlin’s beard they reached apartment complex a few minutes after because Harry was afraid he was going to freeze to death before they made it. He almost instantly regretted handing over his beanie but it was worth it to see Draco smile. 

 

The apartment was nice, it wasn’t huge but it was a decent size for three people to live comfortably. So in retrospect he shouldn’t have been too surprised when Draco mentioned that they would have to share a room. 

 

“Earth to Potter. Potter!”

 

“Er- what.”

 

Draco sighed, “Incredibly eloquent. Are you even listening? I said we need to share a room, unless you plan on sleeping in the kitchen.” 

 

Harry gave a weak smile, “Sounds good.” 

 

It didn’t look like Draco believed him but dropped the topic nonetheless. Harry stripped down to his pants and slid under the covers. He lost rock paper scissors so he got the air mattress for three out of the five days they were staying. Harry stared at the odd clumps of paint on the ceiling in confusion.

 

“They’re glow in the dark stars. I painted them there.” Draco said as he crawled into the bed near the air mattress. 

 

“Why’d you paint them?” Harry asked. 

 

“Hmm I guess they remind me of better times,” Draco answered. 

 

“Like?” Harry waited for Draco to continue. 

 

The slytherin hesitated before answering, “When I was little I got these horrible nightmares. But my father usually had work the next morning so I couldn’t go and wake him or mum. Then I remember mum used to say that the stars were looking out for me. So I liked to go out to the balcony, ha, and I used to have this little telescope, and I would just look at the stars till I stopped crying or feeling afraid. That’s why after the war when the nightmares came back…” Draco’s story trailed off. 

 

“You wanted to see the stars,” Harry filled in. 

 

Draco’s breathy laugh echoed through the dark room. “Right.” 

 

Harry smiled and looked at the stars splashed across the ceiling in awe. He felt safe and warm. He understood why Draco liked it here, after all Harry couldn’t help but feel safe too. He also suspected it was the reason Draco opened up a little more. Usually the boy was so tight lipped that Harry practically needed a crowbar to crack him open. 

 

Harry’s eyelids grew heavy and a yawn overtook him. 

 

“Good night, Draco.” Harry whispered into the silence. 

 

A moment passed. Then a quiet voice whispered back, “Good night Harry.”

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

_ November 23rd (Day two) _

 

“Mmmm that smells so good,” Cole remarked as she hovered over Draco’s shoulder. 

 

Draco swatted her away, “Go sit at the counter. I can’t cook with you hanging over me like that.” 

 

“Where’s Bo?” Cole asked while making herself a cup of coffee. 

 

“Probably at the Café, he was out before I woke up,” Draco said flipping the pancakes, “which speaking of, when does Bo get up before me, last time I checked he sleeps like the dead.” Draco slid over his own mug, Cole obliged and poured him a cup of coffee as well. 

 

“Well you’re not wrong, but he is training to take over the Café. Which means he’s gotta wake up before they open.” Cole said poking him in the side. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes and slid the pancakes on to three plates. He reached into the drawer for the syrup, nearly dropping it when he turned and bumped into a certain Gryffindor.  _ What was it with everyone invading his personal space?  _

 

Harry’s hand darted out to catch the bottle that slipped from his fingers. Draco inched back as far as he could to allow himself some semblance of space. 

 

Harry backed up as well and placed the bottle of Maple Syrup on the island. His hair stood up around his face like an adorable bird’s nest. And Draco made a valiant effort to try not to stare at the thing strip of skin that was exposed as the Gryffindor stretched. He’s face felt like it was on fire and so he did what he did best and deflected. 

 

“Well it looks like our sleeping beauty is up,” Draco cheered internally when his voice came out normal. He turned to see if Cole was done with his coffee only to see her staring at them bemused. 

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked still half asleep by the sound of his voice. 

 

Draco frowned and brought the pancakes to the counter. “Making breakfast. What does it look like I’m doing?” 

 

Harry looked up at that, “You made me breakfast.” It sounded like a question but there was clear wonderment in the statement. 

 

Draco smiled and shook his head, “Yes I made you breakfast so stop acting like a parrot and eat it.” He half expected some type of retort but Harry seemed preoccupied with the pancakes. 

 

Cole slid over next to Harry and joined in. Draco grabbed his coffee and leaned on the counter as he flipped through the newspaper to the comic section. 

 

“You didn’t know that Draco could cook?” Cole asked Harry. 

 

“Nope,” Harry’s voice was muffled by the pancakes. 

 

“Chew then talk, Harry,” Draco said feeling slightly like his mother. 

 

Harry fixed Draco with an unreadable look, he swallowed then spoke, “You called me Harry.” 

 

“It’s your name isn’t it,” Draco said flatly as he re-read the same comic for the third time. 

 

Draco glanced from the corner of his eye to see identical grins plastered on Cole and Harry’s face. He glared at them and demanded, “What?”

 

“Does that mean you trust me now?” Harry asked. 

 

“I suppose so,” Draco replied airily. Harry seemed like he was oddly satisfied with that answer and let the subject drop.  

 

“Whatcha reading?” Cole asked. Draco sighed and folded the paper up. 

 

“Usual comics,” Draco answered dully. 

 

“I didn’t know you liked that stuff,” Harry said looking surprised. 

 

He sighed, “I usually do but today there’s no Calvin and Hobbes. It’s awfully boring otherwise.” 

 

“Oh it can’t be that bad. Here hand it over.” Cole said motioning for the paper. Draco obliged. 

 

“When did you learn to cook?” Harry asked his attention full fixed on Draco now that his plate was empty. 

 

“What’s with the twenty questions?” Draco retorted. 

 

Harry shrugged, “just want to get to know you better.” 

 

Draco stopped the next retort dead in his mouth. He studied the Gryffindor. Harry’s face peered back at him genuinely sincere. 

 

“Really?” Draco asked cautiously. Harry nodded feverently. “Well I truly learned to cook  _ good _ food during the summer. But I originally did learn during the war. There weren’t any more house elves to do that for us after the Dark Lord and I became roommates. So I picked up cooking so we wouldn’t starve.” Harry’s face darkened slightly at the mention of the war. “And well my father’s pride refused to let him learn to cook so me and mother did. After all that mess I moved away to London. I met Bo and Cole and they needed an extra roommate. In the beginning  Bo did most of the cooking but I began to get bored. This was before I got that job at the Café. So I asked Bo to teach me and he did.” 

 

Harry whistled, “I didn’t know there was that long a story about your journey when learning how to cook.” Draco’s ears pinked at the comment and he mumbled something about ungrateful urchins mooching off his cooking. 

 

“My god don’t you know it. I swear between the two of us the apartment had nearly caught on fire five separate times.” 

 

Harry, Cole, and Draco all turned to see the voice behind the comment. Bo peaked his head in and continued while taking off his cap and jacket. 

 

“Scared the crap outta our neighbors when he put a metal container in the microwave,” he said shaking his head. 

 

“Hey! That was one time,” Draco said trying to defend his honor. 

 

Harry grinned, “Nice to know that you aren’t just naturally good at everything.” 

 

Draco huffed, “I never claimed to be.” 

 

Bo walked by ruffling the blonde’s hair, “Sure you don’t.” 

 

Draco whacked at him before moving out of reach, “Bloody hell. Can’t you go mess up Cole’s hair for a change.” 

 

Cole immediately moved out of reach. Bo sighed and plopped down in her seat. 

 

“So Harry you go to the same school as Draco right? Uhh what was it?”

 

“Hogwarts,” Cole supplied helpfully. 

 

“Yeah that’s the one,” Bo said. 

 

Draco felt his stomach sink when a confused expression registered over Harry’s face. He trusted Harry but he didn’t know how Harry was going to react to him casually breaking the bloody Statue of Secrecy. While on probation. 

 

“You know?” Harry asked puzzled. Cole and Bo shot Draco a look. Harry turned to look at him as well.  _ Why on earth was everyone giving him that buggering look! _ The all waited for an answer. 

 

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, “Harry I think it’s best if we step out for a minute.” He waved to Cole and Bo beforing grabbing his coat and Harry’s. 

 

Draco walked at a brisk pace. The only thing that told him Harry was following was the footsteps a second behind his. He slowed down marginally. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Draco started. 

 

“Do you?” Harry asked frustrated. “Draco I don’t think you understand the issue. You are on probation. Probation! Don’t even get me started on the fact that you may or may not have a retrial. So please explain why Cole and Bo know that you are a wizard and attend a wizarding school.”

 

“Harry please, I know I’ve only known them for a short time but they are incredibly accepting people. They swore not to tell anyone. I am having a retrial but they won’t be involved at all. I didn’t think it through I was upset and angry. But I don’t regret telling them. Pansy and Blaise are going to always be there for me but they have the preconceived expectations of me and who I am. Cole and Bo didn’t know me during the war they didn’t know me at Hogwarts and that’s why I’m not afraid around them.” Draco pleaded. 

 

Harry was silent for a minute. Then he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s fine Draco. I was surprised when you told me that you had muggle friends but I understand why you told them. I wish I could start over sometimes.”

 

“It’s not exactly a do-over but it’s nice to be friends with people who don’t care about my past so much as my present and future,” Draco agreed. 

 

He stopped in front of the Christmas Tree Store. Harry bumped into him, as he wasn’t expecting the abrupt stop. “We’re here,” Draco announced. 

 

“Uh- why are we at the Christmas Tree Store?” Harry asked puzzled. 

 

“Well Bo and Cole have neglected putting up any Christmas decorations so it’s up to me to decorate the apartment. It’s not looking awfully festive.” Draco answered a matter of factly before walking into the store. 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

The pair searched through the aisles for various Christmas decor. They left three hours later the cart filled to the top. Harry had to stop Draco from buying another scented candle because they already had ten! Harry watched in curiosity as Draco pulled out what looked to be a muggle phone and called Bo. There was some argument about trees in which Draco seemed to win because he was much more cheerful after the conversation. They finally made it back to the apartment each lugging about three bags stacked to the brim with Christmas decorations. 

 

Harry sighed and stared at the bags in his hands, “Draco we might have overdone it.”

 

Draco, who was currently maneuvering the bags around so as to turn the key and finally get into the apartment, turned to Harry in alarm, “Crap did we?”

 

Harry nodded solemnly and in that moment the key slipped from Draco’s fingers. The boys stood for a second just staring at the fallen key in dismay. 

 

“Bugger.”

 

“Draco…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You’re gonna have to pick it up eventua—”

 

“I said shut up Potter.”

 

“So it’s Potter now.”

 

“Well you’re being a twat so it’s Potter.”

 

Thankfully Cole interrupted Harry’s retort by nearly whacking Draco with the door. The slytherin let out an undignified yelp and stumbled away. 

 

“What are you two bickering about? Bo and I can hear you from inside the apartment,” Cole stated boredly. 

 

Draco and Harry made eye contact, “Uhh the key fell,” Draco replied trailing off uncertainly. 

 

Cole raised an eyebrow and looked down at the key in question, she bent down and picked it up, “Uh there you go, now come in instead of rowing outside the apartment like a bunch of tittering idiots.” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes but thanked her anyway. Harry thanked her as well just in case Cole decided to let go of the door instantly locking him and Draco outside with their abundance of tinsel and fairy lights. 

 

Bo’s eyebrows crawled up to his hairline at the sight of Draco and Harry hauling in a total of six bags filled with Christmas decorations. “Draco what’d you do? Buy out the whole damn store?” He asked incredulously. 

 

Draco’s ears tinted and the blonde rambled something about tinsel and Christmas that was lost on Harry. He decided now was a good time to excuse himself to go shower. He thought about Cole and Bo. They seemed really nice and caring. They also seemed oddly comfortable with Draco and the fact that he was a wizard. He vaguely wondered what Draco did to prove it but the thought left as quickly as it came. 

 

He sighed and draped the towel over his head and got dressed. He walked out to see Draco Malfoy dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants covered from head to toe in tinsel while trying to hang up lights around the room. 

 

Harry stood still not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him. Draco looked so relaxed and soft as he muttered to himself about one thing or another while Christmas music played on the radio. The entire thing was oddly… domestic, for lack of a better word Harry thought to himself. 

 

“Are you going to keep lurking there like some kind of ghoul or help me?” Draco asked without turning. 

 

Harry laughed and walked into the room, “I wasn’t planning on helping but you seem to need it. Where are Cole and Bo?” 

 

“Oh they’re out getting the tree. I would have myself but I’m still shaky on driving and there was no way I was lugging a tree back to the apartment on foot.” Harry said nothing but hummed in response. 

 

“By the way, I thought you were supposed to decorate with tinsel, not wear it.” 

 

Draco sputtered and attempted brushing off the damn things but they weren’t letting go of his blond locks without a fight. Harry watched for a little but finally took pity, “Here Draco let me.” 

The slytherin stilled but allowed Harry to pick out the tinsel from his hair. 

 

“Thanks,” Draco said shakily before swiveling back to the lights. 

 

Harry frowned wondering if he did something wrong. He was just about to ask when he inhaled a fist full of tinsel and began coughing. He looked up to see a mischievous glint in the blond’s eyes and a some tinsel stuck to a pale hand.  _ Oh it’s ON… _

 

Needless to say, Cole and Bo ended up on walking in on the pair of them chucking tinsel and bloody covered in the shit itself. Draco and him could be likened to a disco ball with how much light they were reflecting. 

 

Thus tinsel was banned from the apartment. 

 

_ November 24th (Day 3) _

 

Harry shoved open the door to the Café and was greeted to the smell of ground coffee beans. The Café itself was of medium size with a small lounge area leading to a bigger area with tables and chairs. He made his way to the line and waited, a distinct voice snarkily said, “Hello how may I take your order?”

 

Harry grinned and locked eyes with a pair of cold grey ones. “I’d like a cappuccino.”

 

“Of course you would. Only you drink something so bitter.” Draco muttered pettily. 

 

“You’re just as bad. You drink so sweet that it’s a miracle you don’t have any cavities.” Harry retorted. 

 

Draco just sighed, “Whatever, to each their own and whatnot. Name?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Draco you know my name.”

 

Draco smirked and scribbled something on the cup before turning back to the make the drink. Harry slid onto a stool at the counter and waited. Though the blond had death glared at him when he suggested dropping by the Café, Harry was going spare without anyone to talk to. Besides pestering Draco was one of his pastimes and if Draco wasn’t going to be home Harry would just have to stay at the Café. It was definitely bizarre to see Draco working as a barista but Harry couldn’t help but feel like something else was missing. He wondered how the job couldn’t get dull after awhile. He was startled out of his thoughts as Draco gave a shark tooth smile and shoved a coffee cup in Harry’s direction. 

 

‘Scarhead’ was written neatly in cursive across the cup. Harry smiled to himself and drank the coffee. He felt someone sit next to him and turned to see Bo grinning at him. 

 

“I was wondering when you’d come by,” Bo said. 

 

“Draco’s glared at me for years, so he’s going to need a better threat to deter me,” Harry said shaking his head in amusement. It was true, a glower from Draco Malfoy is about as rare as rain in London. 

 

Bo nodded to that, “Don’t I know it.”

 

Harry’s interest peaked at that, “Yeah how did you and Draco meet, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

 

“It’s fine. I met Draco at a nightclub not far from here, at the time I didn’t know that he was friends with Cole already, so I approached him. He was sulking at the bar for god knows what reason but I offered to buy him a drink.” Bo laughed and continued, “He probably could tell I was hitting on him, I’m terribly obvious. But we hit it off, he talked a little about volunteering at the library and I asked him for his number. He laughed at that and said he was flattered but he fancied someone else at the moment.” Bo shook his head, “I still don’t know who he fancied but he gave me his number and asked if we could catch up sometime. Said he liked my company.” 

 

Harry tried to comprehend the facts presented before him, “Uh- wait you asked out Draco?” 

 

Bo chuckled, “Sure did but alas his heart belonged to another. Our romeo here still refuses to tell us this mystery person but me and Cole have a hunch about who it is.” 

 

Harry frowned, “But Draco’s not interested in blokes is he.” 

 

Bo looked slightly caught off guard, “Well he never outright said it but he’s never said anything against it. I guess Cole and I just assumed…”

 

Someone cleared their throat, Bo trailed off and Harry turned to see a smirking Draco Malfoy standing behind the counter. 

 

Draco shook his head smiling at the pair, “To answer your question, yes I do prefer blokes.” He clasped his hands together, “now if you both are done gossiping like a pair of ninnies, I’m off the clock so let’s head home.”

 

Bo sheepishly scratched his neck and elbowed Harry into moving. He hadn’t realised he had turned into a statue in that moment. He couldn’t fathom why that piece of information felt so important to him. It wasn’t like Draco was any different.  _ So why am I so bloody weird about it. _

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

Draco felt slightly awkward on the walk home as neither Bo nor Harry said anything. He wasn’t really worried about Bo, he always figured they knew without him telling so he didn’t think it was quite a shock. He was slightly concerned about Harry. The boy wonder rarely shut up, so the sudden silence made him uneasy and self conscious. 

 

Bo was walking slightly ahead so Draco took the opportunity to break the silence. 

 

“Uh- um Harry? Are you er- okay with all this? It’s just that you’ve been awfully quiet and I don’t blame you for being shocked. Okay scratch that maybe a little bit because it was kind of obvious and I don’t know I just figured you’d immediately be accepting– though I shouldn’t have assumed. But despite that the you never were the type to discriminate– ha! I mean look at our past, if anything I should be the one–” Draco rambled on nervously, trying to salvage the word vomit he had committed earlier. 

 

Harry interrupted, “Draco, Draco! Calm down. I don’t hate you or anything like that just because you told me you were gay.” Harry looked slightly stung at the assumption, “I’m not bigoted, it’s just new. Like I don’t know what to do with the information. I guess I always assumed you were straight because of the whole Malfoy lineage stuff and producing an heir. Though I probably shouldn’t have assumed anything.” 

 

Draco relaxed a miniscule, “Well you don’t really have to do anything with the information, it’s just kinda there. But the heir thing was a slight issue before the war, Father put pressure on me for it and well whatever Mum’s opinion was it was overshadowed by my Father’s.” 

 

“Either way it’s no longer a problem. There are always magical solutions and my Father isn’t around anymore to force me to marry.” Draco said shrugging. 

 

Harry stared at him in wonder, “I didn’t know there was such a stigma in the wizarding world or that there were magical solutions for not being able to have children.” 

 

Draco shook his head, “There really isn’t too much of a stigma about it, it only becomes focused on when big celebrities come out.” 

 

Harry frowned at that but his face immediately turned sly, “So why did my opinion matter? You were panicking earlier, I didn’t even know you could do that.” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Of course I panic. It’s rare but not even I can be entirely perfect. But to answer your question, your opinion matters because you’re important to me and I care about what you think. Besides I’m pretty sure Pansy knows and if she knows, Blaise definitely does.”

 

Draco felt slightly taken aback when Harry flushed and turned away.  _ Surely he knows that he’s important to others… _ Draco thought to himself. 

 

Bo unlocked the apartment and Cole sat perched at the counter waiting for them. She smiled and then noticed the heavy atmosphere clinging to them like perfume. 

 

Her eyebrows quirked up, “What’s with the sob fest?” 

 

Bo answered for him, “Draco came out today. Officially.” 

 

Cole’s face split into a shit eating grin, “That’s amazing! So why the hell do you all look like you attended your own funerals?” 

 

Draco sighed, “It was just awkward.” 

 

Cole stared at them like they were missing something, she sighed in exasperation, “Of course it was. First of all Draco you are one of the most awkward people I know. Yes you do have your smooth moments but you’re the same person who got rejected by someone and then proceeded to make said person your enemy. Secondly it’s  _ your _ first coming out so it was bound to be a little awkward.” She said bumping her hips into him. 

 

Draco couldn’t help but crack and grin, and from the corner of his eye it seemed like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t keep a straight face, “Firstly the person declared me  _ their  _ enemy, not the other way around.”

 

“That’s accurate,” Harry conceded. 

 

“Of course it is,” Draco declared pompously. 

 

“Great! Let’s get the drinks!” Bo said cheering. 

 

The other three joined in. The group ended up on the living room floor drunk out of their minds giggling at each other. At one point someone suggested heads up with ensued more drunk giggling and labeling each other with the dumbest characters. At one point Draco was the Queen, Harry was himself, Bo was Draco, and Cole was a christmas tree. 

 

Draco snorted and swayed slightly into Harry, “Sowwy Hawwy,” he slurred. 

 

Harry giggled and helped him sit up, “Merlin’s beard Draco, you can’t handle your liquor for shit!”

 

Draco nodded solemnly before the pair collapsed into another fit of laughter. 

 

Cole and Bo who were tangled together shook their heads and the boys. 

 

Draco laid his head on Harry’s lap and stared at the ceiling, “I wonder what Pans and Blaise are doing?”

 

“Probably something slytherin,” Harry answered. 

 

“Maybe they’re shagging?” Bo offered. 

 

Draco coughed slightly before snorting, “Ha no way. Pans and Blaise are like brother and sister. Trust me on that. They tried to have a thing but it didn’t really work out.” 

 

“That sucks,” Harry said. 

 

“No not really. They seem to be happier as friends. They would fight constantly as a couple. Drove everyone up the wall. And then I started dating Pansy and that was its own nightmare.” Draco cursed his lose tongue as the last bit slipped out. 

 

Harry sat up straight at that, “Really? But aren’t you gay?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I believe we have already established that I am very gay. But in second and third year I tried to date Pansy but I didn’t really enjoy kissing her and it felt really awkward for the both of us.”

 

“So how’d you figure it out?” Harry asked. 

 

“Well there was this one party and everyone was wasted. And to make it even more cliche, we were playing spin the bottle and when it was my turn it landed on a guy. Everyone was yelling and laughing because it was supposed to be oh so horrible. But I didn’t mind kissing the guy, I frankly enjoyed it. Though even after that I only figured it in fourth year.” Draco said trying not to get lost in the nostalgia. 

 

A unreadable expression crossed Harry’s face but it disappeared before Draco could figure out what it was. 

 

“Who was the guy?” Cole asked. 

 

Draco’s eyes flicked to Harry, the Gryffindor was looking curiously at him as well, “I don’t remember,” he lied. 

 

Bo shrugged, “It happens,” he went to go take another swig of fireball. 

 

Cole sighed and pushed the bottle down, “Dray we need to tell you something.” 

 

Draco felt a pit drop in his stomach at the tone, “What is it?” Draco tried to stop his imagination from running wild. 

 

Bo and Cole stared at each other for a little bit before Bo cleared his throat and said, “Draco we don’t really want to keep it from you anymore though we weren’t really sure how you would react.”

 

Draco felt his patience wearing thin, “Well I’m not going to be able to react at all until you tell me.”

 

“We’re dating!” They blurted out simultaneously. 

 

Draco stared a little in shock before bursting out into laughter. He clutched his stomach and struggled to breath. He was practically gasping for air by the time he was able to regain his composure. He could feel Harry's growing concern that he'd possibly lost his mind. 

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes still grinning, “Bloody hell you should have seen how scared you both were. I damn well know, you tits! I don’t think I’ve met anyone more obvious than you two."

 

“Hypocrite,” Bo coughed and Draco pinked slightly at that. 

 

They all sat grinning at each other and drank through the night laughing and recounting stories from their respective worlds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome :))


	13. Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely evil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of trouble with writing the beginning of this chapter so the writing may be a little rough. I know where I want the next chapter to go so hopefully it doesn't take too long for the next update.

BLEEDING HEARTS

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

The train ride was blissfully quiet, and though he didn’t mind conversing with Harry these days he was grateful that the talkative gryffindor wasn’t in the mood for conversation either. His head pounded in agreement. _Bloody hell, how much did he drink?_ He couldn’t even bear to listen to music. _I’m never going to drink that much without a hangover potion brewed the day before._

 

The morning had been sluggish as Bo and Cole said their cheerful goodbyes and headed off to work. Harry had been oddly quiet through the morning, but then again so had he. He just hoped he hadn’t stepped over some imaginary line when he was epically wasted.

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry tried not to stare at Draco, but it was becoming increasingly hard with every passing moment. The blond had fallen asleep at some point and he was struggling to decide if he should wake him to ask the question that had been plaguing him since last night. Draco looked heavenly with the light from the window forming a hazy glow around his head and the angelic expression he bore. Harry shook the notion from his head abruptly and resumed his previous dilemma.

 

Thankfully the decision was made for him as the train whistled promptly waking Draco while causing Harry to wince and clutch at his head. He heard Draco let loose a stream of obscenities under his breath whilst pushing at his temple, his face screwed up in discomfort.

 

“Draco can I ask you something?” Harry asked softly so not to aggravate either of their hangovers.

 

Draco looked at him in mild annoyance before his expression changed into one of surprise when he noted something in Harry’s expression. Harry valiantly tried to clear whatever emotion was expressed on his features and Draco nodded.

 

“If Cole and Bo are dating does that mean that Bo isn’t…” Harry trailed off awkwardly feeling out of depth.

 

“Gay?” Draco supplied.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Draco’s eyebrows pinched in confusion which was an odd look on him. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had managed to stump Draco Malfoy.  “Harry I’ll answer your question but riddle me this. Who did you live with during the summers?”

 

Harry was taken aback by the sudden change in topic, “the Dursleys, they’re my aunt and uncle.”

 

“I’ll assume their muggle.”

 

“Yes but what does this have to do with my question about Bo?” Harry asked in annoyance, he futilely attempted to get ahold of his emotions.

 

Draco’s face went slightly blank as if it was an instinct. Harry cursed inwardly, his irritation must have shown. He didn’t want to push Draco away, if anything he wanted to become closer to him. This new Draco Malfoy.

 

“They weren’t very tolerant of my magic, so I don’t really remember them fondly. Sorry if I sounded cross.” Harry said trying to appease the tension.

 

Draco’s blank look faded and a hesitant look of understanding passed on it. “I probably shouldn’t have assumed that you would’ve known everything about muggle culture. Took me ages to learn myself. Though you must have been sheltered in that aspect, from my experience not all muggles are entirely supportive of gays. And from your tone I’m guessing that they weren’t too pleasant to live with.”

Harry cut him off, “That’s awfully observant, but you are right, the Dursleys detested anything that wasn’t normal.”

 

Draco pursued his lips, “Being gay is normal, Potter,” he said slightly cross.

 

 _Potter._ Harry immediately began to stutter and backtrack, “Sorry I meant anything they viewed as normal, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything–”

 

“Harry it’s fine I’m not upset… not now anyway. I just said that to let _you_ know that it’s a normal thing to identify as. The Wizarding community isn’t as strict as the muggles on the topic but some of the pureblood families may discriminate against gays. That’s why I’m able to identify as gay, it’s not a new thing to me.” Draco explained patiently.

 

Harry nodded numbly but then laughingly said, “It’s nice how the tables have turned. _You_ of all people teaching me about equality and open mindedness. It was only last year when you were a…”

 

Harry stopped himself because Draco had tugged down his sleeve and his face had shuttered. They had always been careful to avoid talking about the war for both their sakes, but there was so much pain buried in those memories that it hurt to remember them. Draco on one side of the war and him leading the other. The spectacle with Dumbledore still gripped his heart and he had to rein back the uncontrollable anger that bubbled toward the person he had come to call a friend.  

 

Draco exhaled sharply, “when I was a Death Eater.”

 

"It’s fine there’s no sense in avoiding it. It’s forever going to be a constant reminder because of the mark on my arm. It’s foolish to not talk about it and neither of us are fools,” he said in the clinically clipped tone Harry had begun to hate. The mention of the mark brought slight shame to him as he recalled his previous actions in the beginning of the year.

 

Harry nodded, “We’ve both done regrettable things, maybe yours are worse than mine but we should leave the past in the past. I’m not going to promise that things from the war that you or your friends did are just going to be forgotten but I’m going to try to see the people you’ve become.” Even as he said it he did not feel confident that he could keep his word. The war was touchy and Harry doubted he would ever be normal again because of it, if he was ever normal to begin with.

 

A foreign emotion crossed Draco’s face, “that’s all I can ask for,” he said in a slightly strangled tone. Harry resisted from demanding what he was thinking about, after all he didn’t want to further push the delicate matter more than he already had.

 

Draco shook it off, “ _Anyway_ … to answer your previous question Bo isn’t gay. Or at least he’d use a more specific term to identify himself.”

 

This baffled Harry but he tried to keep up, “But then why did he hit on you if he’s straight?”

 

Draco stared for a moments before bursting into uncontrollable giggles, “Harry, my dear. Bo is as Bi and fly as they come.”

 

Harry felt as though Draco was speaking gibberish. _The hell is he on about? Maybe he’s finally gone mad_ he thought with conviction.

 

As if guessing his thoughts Draco composed himself, clearing his throat he said, “Sorry, I shouldn’t tease but the opportunity was too perfect. Plus with your upbringing… Anyway Bo’s definitely not straight, he’s bisexual, in short he likes blokes and girls.”

 

Harry blinked. “I didn’t know that was possible.” He felt slightly off, as if the world had been out of balance and someone had set it right. _Bi? Is that what Ron thought when he asked me that bizarre question?_

 

“Harry? Harry!”

 

Harry snapped back to attention and saw Draco staring at him concern splashed across his face.

 

“You’ve been staring at my face, and while it is a wonderful thing to look at, it’s a tad weird.”

 

“Er.. Sorry I was thinking,” he offered vaguely.

 

“Hmm that is a feat, I thought thinking was beyond your abilities,” Draco reflexively chimed back.

 

“Then you should let me get back to it,” Harry said playing along, glad that the heavy atmosphere was broken.

 

The rest of the train ride continued in silence and mild conversation. Harry didn’t mind, it gave him time to think about the information he had just learned. Bisexual. The word did one-eighties in his head. There was something that just felt right, and that feeling made him wary. The last time he felt right, shit was usually about to hit the fan.

 

He parted ways with Draco who said something about the dance before walking off. He felt a twang of guilt for ignoring Draco but he needed a minute or several to sort himself and sift through everything he had learned over the break.

 

The next three days passed quickly but weirdly in Harry’s opinion. He had started to notice things…

 

He felt himself warm whenever Draco flirted with him, something that used to happen before but now for a different reason. He recalled odd things like find Cedric attractive in fourth year. A tangle of limbs as he leaned into Draco as he raised firewhiskey to his lips. Oliver Wood coaching a practice and standing a little to close, causing butterflies in his stomach. All the missing puzzle pieces were slotting in their respective places and while Harry wouldn’t admit it out loud, the change scared him.

 

And of course he worried about what others would think. Everyone had their expectations for him. An Auror, probably married to Ginny with a bundle of kids. But that’s what _they_ wanted, and well Harry…. Harry didn’t really know what he wanted. Though he was starting to develop an inkling.

 

Despite suddenly feeling odd around Draco, his nightmares had pestered him with flashbacks to the war. They changed each night, sometimes he watched Ron and Hermione die. One night it was Draco. Then it was Draco in the astronomy tower aiming his wand at Dumbledore and a flash of green. That one had disturbed Harry so much that he had avoided the slytherin until Draco stormed up to him and demanded he know why Harry was suddenly keeping a twenty foot distance from him all day.

 

The approaching of the dance only furthered to annoy him and he felt himself start to spiral. He became irritable, even snapping at Hermione who was nagging him about starting a charms paper, Ron had glared at him for that. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo had made numerous inquiries about what was bothering him though they stopped after he had finally yelled at them to stop pestering him. He had to buy a lot of honeydukes chocolate to make up it up to Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo. Interestingly enough Draco had ignored the outburst entirely.  

 

Harry crashed back into his bed frame gritting his teeth in frustration. He knew why he was acting odd. He knew the day Draco told him that Bo was Bisexual. He knew it but he wasn’t ready to accept it.

 

“Harry, mate, we need to talk. I don’t know what’s been going on with you for the last four days but it’s been driving everyone up the wall. Also if Malfoy ambushes me in the hallway one more time because he thinks you’re mad at him I’m going to bat bogey hex you. Do _not_ involve me with whatever’s happening between you and Malfoy.” Ron said seriously looking haggard. And Harry would bet all his galleons that Draco had harassed him before he entered the common room.

 

“There’s nothing between Draco and I,” Harry protested.

 

“Harry the fact that you have to clarify that clearly shows that there is something. Go sort yourself and tell Malfoy to stop worrying,” Ron rolled his eyes.

 

An hour passed and Harry was still laying in bed having the most miserable time. He wondered about Bo and Draco. _How they were so comfortable in their sexuality?_ He wished, and not for the last time, for his parents. He desperately wanted someone to talk to and help him through this… whatever this was. _Gay crisis_ his brain supplied helpfully.

 

“Harry you’ve been sat there an hour without moving with a constipated sort of expression–”

 

Ron ducked as Harry chucked a pillow. He walked over and sat down on his friend’s bed. Ron’s eyes flickered with concern, “Mate, I want you to know that you can talk with me. Whatever’s been bothering you I’m here and always going to be here to help you out. I know we lost Sirius and Remus but you’re family to me and I hope that I am to you.”

 

“It’s complicated.” He said shortly.

 

“Complicated my arse, me and Hermione aren’t going anywhere so quit worrying about others because you’ll always have us.” Ron said firmly, desperately trying to assure his distressed friend.

 

Harry felt his eyes tear up and he hastily brushed them away, “I like guys Ron. And g-girls. I-I think I’m Bi. I mean I know I’m Bi. I j-just feel a little overwhelmed,” his voice cracked.

 

Ron smiled gently, “I’m proud that you can admit that. Not a lot of people are that brave. Like I said I’m here and if anyone says shit I’ll hex them and you can bet that Hermione will too. Or at least sock them in the face.” Harry let out a watery laugh.

 

Ron pulled Harry into a hug; he said nothing as Harry cried into his shoulder and Harry couldn’t help but feel accepted. No expectations to meet. He was still Harry and being Bi didn’t change that it was just another part of him that made him whole.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

Draco was going sparse. Harry had been acting awfully strange around him, practically running away when Draco confronted him. He paced his room, Pansy and Blaise lounged on his bed and Hugo was reading something about potions.

 

“I don’t know what I said. He’s been acting weird. He practically jumped when I asked if he would pass the jam. It’s like he’s on edge,” Draco rambled, he grasped for reasons as to why Harry was acting weird.

 

“Draco you’re probably overthi–”

 

“Then he had the audacity to _lie_ to me when I asked him if he was okay. Mumbled something about being fine and walked away. Do you think he’s second guessing our friendship? He _was_ asking questions about the war…”

 

Blaise interjected, “And what did you tell him?”

 

Draco waved haphazardly, “I didn’t mention Hestia. He brought up me being a death eater.”

 

Pansy frowned, “Draco, maybe you _should_ tell him about Hestia.” Blaise’s eyebrows climbed up to his hairline but he made no move to object.

 

Draco’s lips thinned, “And then what happens when he assumes that we were in on Dumbledore’s plan to sacrifice boy wonder for the greater good.” He shook his head, “Pans he only sees black and white not shades of grey, you said it yourself. He’ll never buy that we wanted to protect him and other innocents in the war. Our actions the past couple years aren’t on our side. Besides I burned the letters you sent me during the war…there’s no proof”

 

Blaise saw Pansy open her mouth to argue and decided to interrupt before things got out of hand. “Pans drop it. Draco did you ever think that maybe whatever is going on with Saint Potter doesn’t involve you.”

 

Draco’s thoughts scattered and he gaped, “I-I of course but he wasn’t acting odd until after the train ride. I was being overly feely and he found out I was gay over holiday, maybe he thinks I’m coming onto him.” Draco fretted and ran his hand through his hair probably messing it up in the process.

 

Hugo looked up from the book in amusement, “Aren’t you?”

 

Draco opened his mouth to reject the notion but Pansy beat him to the punch, “Yes Draco you have been awfully observant in all matters concerning Potter.”

 

A glint appeared in Blaise’s eyes as he caught on, “Hmm doesn’t seem probable Pans. Which in that case I don’t mind asking _Harry_ out.”

 

“Back off Blaise,” Draco’s voice held a violent undertone.

 

“Why should he?” Pansy asked all too innocently.

 

Draco’s eye twitched, “Because I’m already–” He stopped himself and leveled the trio with a glare, “I know what you’re doing.”

 

Hugo rolled his eyes, “Then admit it and we’ll stop teasing you.”

 

“I wouldn’t promise that,” Blaise muttered under is breath.

 

Draco’s mouth pinched and eyebrows furrowed he looked anywhere except his three friends. He jumped slightly as Pansy put her hand on his arm, her mouth was quirked slightly but her eyes shone with assurance. “Draco it’s okay, it won’t change anything and even if it does we’re not going anywhere. You don’t have to tell us but at least let us help you. Like always.”

 

Draco nodded, “Right, no secrets.” The three slytherins leaned in with anticipation.

 

“I’m in… I’m in love,” his friends eyes prodded for more. He stared at the ground. I’m in love with Harry.” Draco’s hands covered his face as he felt it heat up with emotion. He scrambled for his mask, it was useless. “Oh my god,” he gasped, “I’m in love and it’s awful because I don’t think he loves me back.”

 

He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and he buried his face into Blaise’s shoulder. Pansy slid her fingers into his and squeezed. A cold hand belonging to Hugo laid on his arm. He tried to ignore the wetness on his cheeks. His friends politely said nothing as he sobbed softly.

 

Draco sniffed and slowly pulled himself back. He rubbed his sleeve over his eyes knowing that his eyes were rimmed red from crying. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

 

“Merlin, I’m a mess,” Draco muttered under his breath.

 

“Yes but you’re our mess, so what if you love Potty. You’re a damn slytherin. Go charm that boy.” Pansy swung her arm around him and tugged him close.

 

“Yeah Dray where’s our terrible flirt of a friend,” Blaise grabbed him and smacked a kiss on his head.

 

Draco squirmed out of both their grips, “Yes well I’m the smartest out of you lot so of course I have a plan, sort of… whatever.” He choked up slightly and pushed down another wave of tears.

 

“Okay,” he winced as his voice came out croaky, “enough heart to hearts, we need to figure out how to win my trial.”

 

Pansy nodded all business, “I know you said you burned your letters and now we don’t have proof to offer to the Wizengamot. But I may have something that can help.”

 

Blaise smiled, “Because you may have destroyed _your_ letters, but Pansy and I still have ours.”

 

Draco’s mouth dropped open a little. He couldn’t believe it. Pansy pulled out a leather bag bursting at the seams.

 

Pansy handed the letters to him. He sifted through them.

**Dear Persephone, I have info that the Dark Lord is planning to raid this muggle village. Send notice to the Order. Stay safe. -Day 108 [seal of fire].**

 

**Dear Boreas, the Dark Lord is holding Ollivander captive. Do not tell the Order, the Dark Lord may kill the wandmaker otherwise. Lovegood is also here. Stay safe. -Day 201 [seal of fire]**

 

**Dear Hestia, Harry, Weasley, and Granger are inside the Manor. I did not identify Harry, notify the Order that Harry and others are arriving at a safe house escorted by Dobby. Wards are down. Stay safe. -Day 220 [seal of fire]**

 

**Dear Hestia, I’m compromised. It’s too dangerous to continue the correspondence. The Dark Lord is watching me. Final mission: room of hidden things, tell Harry everything. Stay safe. -Day 300 [seal of fire]**

 

**Dear Dionysus , Affirmative. Breaking correspondence. Stay safe. -Day 301 [seal of fire]**

 

For the second time that day tears fell from his eyes. The images blurred in his head, him crying alone in his room as he wrote the last letter. The meeting in the room of requirement, fiendfyre licking up the walls. The screams of crucio. Harry’s bloody face, Harry dead, Harry, Harry, Harry.

 

He carefully placed all 301 letters in the bag. He looked up to see tears in his friends eyes as well. And together they all held their breath for tomorrow.

  


******HARRY’S POV*******

Harry rolled over and rubbed his eyes, strained from crying. Ron tossed a shirt on to his face, he coughed out the fabric and glared at his friend.

 

“Harry, please, I’m starving can you get ready?” Ron pleaded.

 

Harry grumbled and messed with his bedhead before tugging on his robes. He drowsily brushed his teeth and splashed water on him. Ron fed up with grabbed Harry and dragged him to the Great Hall.

 

Harry’s eyes immediately went to the slytherin table. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were there eating ever the punctual. Ron saw what he was looking at (or rather whom), he rolled his eyes and shooed Harry in the direction of the slytherins.

 

Harry awkwardly sat down, startling Blaise who seemed to be using his bagel as a pillow. The cream cheese stuck on the side of his face, Pansy tossed her napkin in his lap snorting in disgust. Harry meanwhile tried to catch the eye of the one person he hadn’t really talked to in three days. Draco finally took pity on him and looked up.

 

“Mornin’ Harry,” he said tiredly.

 

“Mornin’ Draco.”

 

“Care to enlighten us to your sudden desire to avoid me,” Draco’s mouth pinched down.

 

“It was personal and I’ve sorted it so now I’m fully giving you my attention,” Harry replied vaguely.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow in disbelief, “And what personal issue involved you avoiding me!”

 

“I just needed some space. I can’t think properly around you. You tend to be… er– distracting.” Harry touched the back of his neck and tried not to fidget. _Don’t hesitate, they can smell fear_. Harry shoved the absurd notion out of his head and instead observed Draco.

 

The slytherin seemed to be at a loss for words as he kept opening and closing his mouth like a demented nutcracker.

 

“Distracting?” Draco said incredulous.

 

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. Draco turned to Pansy, “Distracting?” He demanded. She shrugged and Blaise was busy staring at something. “Distracting,” Draco muttered.

 

“What going on?” Hugo asked dropping into the seat next to Blaise.

 

Draco opened his mouth before Harry abruptly cut him off. “Nothing, what about you?”

 

Hugo’s eyes lit up, “I think I’m going to ask Wren to the Winter Dance today.”

 

Draco perked up, “Really? That’s great Hugo. What’s your plan?”

 

Hugo dimmed, “My plan?”

 

“For how you’re going to ask her,” Harry explained.

 

Hugo gave them a blank stare.

 

All three slytherin’s exploded, “What– How?! Hugo!!”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm and he raised a hand, “Guys. Guys! Merlin’s tits calm down. We’ll figure out a plan now.”

 

Hugo cast him a grateful look and then asked in a valiant attempt to escape the ire of the trio, “Harry are you planning on asking anyone?”

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Er… no I don’t really want to go if I’m being completely honest.”

 

Draco glared at him, “Well no one asked you to be.”

 

Harry frowned and then an unwelcome question sprung up in his head. _Who’s Draco going to ask? Pansy?_

 

Blaise, as if reading Harry’s thoughts, pounced. “Hmm what about you Draco? Who are you planning to ask?”

 

Draco flushed a rosy pink, “stop teasing you already know…” he mumbled.

 

Harry perked up, “Wait who?”

 

Draco shot a withering look at the slytherins, “If anyone one of you so much as breathe the answer I will hex your spleen into your throat,” he said in a sickly sweet tone.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Harry, darling, trust me it’s obvious. Besides don’t take it personally, after all people in love do strange things.”

 

She promptly yelped and swiveled to glare at Draco who was finishing his breakfast. “I didn’t say it!” She yelled indignantly.

 

“You had it coming,” Draco said unconcerned.

 

Harry could barely pay attention to the conversation as his thoughts zipped around him like flies. _Draco was in love. With who? Why?_ He tried to comprehend the information that was just haphazardly given to him. _That should be good news. So why do I have this pit in my stomach?_

 

“Bloody hell Harry! Pay attention when I’m bothering you.” Draco demanded waving his hand obnoxiously close to Harry’s face.

 

He swatted it away, “When aren’t you bothering me? I can’t possibly pay attention to you all the time.”

 

Draco sniffed and stuck his nose in the air, “Of course you can. What else could be more interesting than listening to me.”

 

“Death.”

 

“Your mum.”

 

“Your arse.”

 

Draco flicked Blaise, “My arse is attached to me you idiot.”

 

The bell rang. Harry gathered his things getting ready for an hour long of charms. He stopped and turned back to Draco.

 

“Oh I almost forgot. How bout for dinner you join me at the Gryffindor table?”

 

Draco opened his mouth probably to argue but Harry was already walking away. “Brilliant I’ll see you there,” he called out and rushed to his first class.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

_Stupid stupid stupid. Stupid! Merlin help him for falling in love with the MOST OBLIVIOUS PERSON ON THE DAMNED PLANET._

 

 _“Sit with the Gryffindors, it’ll be fun,”_ Draco muttered angrily.

 

“Draco the boy’s bloody mental. Weasley may be fine with us but the rest of Gryffindor certainly isn’t, especially Granger.” Blaise agreed exasperatedly, patiently trying to listen to his friend.

 

“I know. I should have said something. He’s not daft so I’m sure he knows Granger doesn’t like us.”

 

Blaise eyebrows perked, “then why on earth is he throwing us to the lion’s den.”

 

Draco’s face pinched in frustration, “I dunno,” he ran a hand through his hair and sighed,  “I hate not knowing.”

 

Blaise bumped his shoulder into Draco’s, “Cheer up, besides you can ask Potter to the dance this way.”

 

Draco snorted and said in a voice laced with sarcasm, “Yes that would be dandy, wouldn’t it. And while I’m making dumb decisions, I’ll just snog him in front of the entire Gryffindor house, shall I.”

 

Blaise raised his eyes heavenward, “Draco drop the bullshit for a second. It won’t be the end of the world if Potter doesn’t say yes.”

 

Draco grabbed his friend’s sleeve pulling them both to a halt and looked up with watery eyes, “It might as well be.”

 

They stood there staring at each other before Blaise sighed and looked away. The Blaise suddenly turned around with bright eyes, “Then we’re going to ask him in a way where he’ll be stupid to say no, okay. Draco look at me.”

 

Draco lifted his head, “okay,” he said determined.

  


******HARRY’S POV*******

Harry was trying not to worry. Though he suspected he was doing a crap job since he was sitting here shooting glances at Hermione as Sprout spouted facts about whatever plant they were going to pot today.

 

Hermione’s eye twitched and she spun and glared at him, “Harry you’ve been staring at me since charms. Tell me what’s bothering you or stop it.”

 

Harry sputtered before murmuring, “It’s nothing… Just that the slytherins are going to be joining us for lunch.”

 

Harry immediately found an interest in Herbology and began potting the plants with an inappropriate amount of energy. He felt Hermione’s daggers the entire class.

 

The bell rang and Harry beelined for the door. He felt a tug on his sleeve. He winced. _So close._

 

Hermione pulled him aside, “Harry I know you want everyone to get along but I don’t really want anything to do with Malfoy. I’ve frankly had enough of them and I had hoped you would understand that. I refuse to be friends with the people who have bullied us for seven years.”

 

“But… But they’re different I swear. I wouldn’t be a Hippogriff width near them if they were the same.” He gently held her hands and pleaded, “Hermione I know it’s a lot to ask but please the war has hurt so many and I want it to stop. It’s over, I think it’s time to try and reach out to others who are still hurting.”

 

Hermione furrowed her brow and her lips were taut. She reluctantly replied, “Fine Harry, for _you_ , I’ll give them a chance. You’re probably right that this should give me some closure.”

 

Harry smiled, “I never thought you’d say I was right about something.”

 

Hermione smiled and shook her head, “Of course you are positively daft most of the time Harry, but you’re right which happens though maybe not as often as it should.”

 

Harry laughed and they joined Ron who was waiting at the door. Harry nodded at him, “Oh Ron, Draco is joining us for lunch.”

 

Ron looked at Hermione in concern, Hermione smiled reassuringly, “It’s okay I’m fine with it.”

 

Ron grinned, “Well it’s certainly going to be interesting.”

 

*****DRACO’S POV*******

Draco wiped his hands on his robes for the fifth time. He was being ridiculous. He had done this before. _So why is it different this time?_ Draco sighed. _Granger._ So far he had avoided being in her way or in her general eyesight. He doubted she would ever want to see another Malfoy after her encounter with his demented aunty Bella.

 

Granger’s approval was important. The last thing he needed was for Harry to start hating him again because he couldn’t stop Bellatrix from harming Granger. He didn’t need for another spectacle involving Hestia, it was best left behind in the war. _But you can’t do that now because of the trial_ a voice in his head whispered peskily.

 

He wandered his room aimlessly. Picking up random objects as if they would answer his questions.

 

Blaise entered the room and slumped onto his bed, “Draco,” his voice was muffled by the pillow, “Dracoooo.”

 

Draco groaned, “What?”

 

“Did you figure out how you’re gonna ask Harry to the dance?”

 

His head thudded against the door, “No.”

 

“Bloody hell, we’re both hopeless.”

 

Draco’s thoughts skewed and he narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean _both_?” He poked Blaise, “Do you have someone you want to ask? Does Pansy know?”

 

Blaise was silent. Draco huffed, “Fine don’t tell me…. I’ll just guess.”

 

Draco dropped himself onto the bed, “Is it a gryffindor?”

 

Blaise didn’t say anything.

 

“Finnigan?”

 

Blaise turned over and shot his friend an incredulous look, “He’s dating Thomas.”

 

Draco blinked, “Oh right. Hmmmm is it a hufflepuff?”

 

Blaise snorted. Draco took that as a no. “It better not be the Weaslette.”

 

He earned a pillow in the face for that one. He scrunched up his face in concentration. _Who was Blaise pining over? I can’t remember the last time I saw him this distraught over a person._ Then it clicked. The absent looks at the Gryffindor table, avoiding the topic of the war, promising him to help him with Harry.

 

“It’s Longbottom.” Draco said softly.

 

Blaise just looked at him, “Yeah,” he whispered.

 

Draco grabbed his pillow and swung with as his might. And Blaise nearly flew off the bed and onto the floor. He let out a scream and flailed his arms attempting to catch his balance.

 

He glared in disbelief at Draco, “Why in Merlin’s left ball sac did you do that?!” He screeched indignantly. He was slumped at the base of the bed staring up at his friend.

 

Draco towered above him, his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’re more oblivious than Harry! For Merlin’s sake Longbottom’s been pining after you for months. I frankly didn’t think you liked him so I didn’t say anything but the boy is bloody in love with you. He offers to help you in herbology and out of everyone vying for his attention after becoming a war hero he only pays attention to YOU, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!”

 

Blaise stared dumbstruck. “He likes me,” he whispered in awe.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes you prat. Now ask him to the dance before it’s too late.”

 

Blaise nodded. Once then a couple more times.

 

“Wait Dray we still have to figure out a plan to ask Harry.”

 

Draco felt the anxiety wrap around him like a python once again. “Don’t worry about it I’ll ask him when we meet up later in the Room of Hidden Things.”

 

Blaise looked concerned but decided it was best to let Draco handle his business how he pleased.

 

Draco sighed, “Wait before we go I need you to conjure something for me. I would do it but the magical exertion after doing it wandless is not worth it.”

 

Blaise nodded, “Sure what do you need?”

 

Draco pinked, “Lilies.”

 

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “Not traditional roses huh. Potter’s always got to be different.”

 

Draco lips quirked up and he softly whispered, “Yeah, he always is.”

 

* * *

 

Draco’s palms felt clammy as they approached the Gryffindor table. Pansy and Blaise hung back. Hugo rushed off to Wren. _Bloody typical._

 

Granger’s nose was buried in her book and Weasley was stuffing his face and animatedly talking to Harry who looked tired but willing to listen to his friend ramble. Harry’s face lit up as he saw Draco approach. _He didn’t think I’d come._  But Draco couldn’t help but sheepishly smile back at his beaming friend.

 

“Hello,” Draco said politely, automatically slipping back into his “be polite or die” manners ingrained into him courtesy of his mum. Mask on.

 

“Hiya,” Ron replied, his voice muffled by food.

 

Pansy frowned, “Don’t stuff your face Weasley you’ll choke.”

 

Ron grinned and her causing Draco to grimace, “Sowwy mash potatofs are too good.”

 

Blaise snorted and Pansy couldn’t help but crack a smile as well. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Harry.

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

 

Draco dropped his facade slightly, “I was thinking about it, but I just can’t seem to say no to you.”

 

Harry grinned, “It’s definitely because of this handsome face isn’t it.”

 

Draco leaned in slightly and whispered, “Definitely.”

 

Harry flushed to his roots. Something that seemed to happen quite often nowadays Draco thought.

 

Draco glanced at Granger who seemed determined in pretending that the three slytherins in front of her didn’t exist. Harry seemed to follow his gaze and his smile drooped. That was enough for Draco to be a bloody hero…

 

“Er- um- Granger what book are you reading?” Draco asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in anxiety.

 

Granger looked taken aback but she held up her book for him, “The Count of Monte Cristo.”

 

“Oh, I’ve read that one. What do you think about the Count?” Draco asked feeling slightly relieved he knew the book.

 

Granger didn’t answer and Draco absently wondered if he should repeat his question. He argued against it, last thing he needed was to sound like a daft parrot.

 

“Hermione?” Harry asked gently, a hope in his eyes that they both get along. _No pressure then_ , he thought sarcastically.

 

Granger blinked,  “Malfoy this is a muggle book.”

 

I stared at her for a minute, silently cursing myself. “Er- I know. My friend is an english major and she recommended the book to me,” Draco offered half-heartedly.

 

Granger openly gaped at him now, “You have muggle friends,” she said incredulously and slightly doubtful.

 

Draco tamped down his temper, he didn’t need to start a fight in front of Harry, “Yes I have muggle friends. I know my past actions don’t add up but I’ve ch-changed. No need to sound so judgemental” He groaned internally at the stumble and at the hostility in his voice. Damn he was such a hypocrite he thought miserably.

 

He may have gotten a grip on his anger but Granger seemed to have loosened her hold on hers. She glared at him, “I’m sorry Malfoy that I doubt your intentions after being harassed by your band of death eaters for seven years. Your attitude toward my muggleborn self makes it _damn_ difficult to believe you changed and are pals now with muggles. That blight on your arm proves that hate you harbored killed others and I can’t look past it. It’s the same people with that mark that carved mudblood into my arm if I recall correctly. SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME IF I JUDGE YOU FOR NOT BEING THE MOST TRUSTWORTHY.”

 

Draco having heard enough stood up, he saw Harry open his mouth and Draco shook his head. Harry closed his mouth looking upset and angry though Draco didn’t know at who. He calmly left the table. He heard Pansy, Blaise, and Hugo’s steps behind his. He turned and shook his head at his friends so they understood that he needed to be alone.

 

Draco walked. And walked and walked. He finally reached the top of the astronomy tower, he could almost see himself holding his wand at Dumbledore. He pushed the images out of his head knowing they were only appearing because of the recent argument.

 

 _I can’t even argue with her. Who am I to demand her not to judge me after judging her for seven years. Or at least to her I did it for seven years. I knew that it was only two or three. Not that that made it any better. I let Harry down. Is that why he won’t save me?_ Draco rejected the last thought. He damn well didn’t need anyone to save him, he could save himself just fine. _Right?_

 

The rain poured outside and the tower felt cold and dark. Draco hugged his knees to his chest and tucked his head. He wanted to pretend he couldn’t feel the tears running down his face so similar to the rain pattering outside.

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry ate the rest of his food a tad aggressively. Neville looked concerned but opted not to say anything. _Good choice_ Harry thought viciously.

 

Ron was eerily silent making the air feel heavier than usual. Hermione glared at her plate, steam practically pouring out of her ears.

 

But Harry was trying to ignore everyone. The pressure was curdling in his stomach and he felt nauseous. He slammed his fork down, alarming everyone within his vicinity.

 

“Damn it Hermione! He’s trying! He’s trying just like I asked and I was hoping you would give it a chance too,” Harry yelled.  “I know what happened was difficult and it’s never going to go away, but don’t let them change you. Don’t let them make you bitter like them… okay,” he said gently.

 

Hermione eyes held unshed tears, “Hypocrite. You weren’t so keen on them in the beginning of the year either Harry! So don’t you lessen what I feel because you’re ready to move on. I’M NOT and I would expect _you_ to respect that.” She stood up ready to storm away. Ron grabbed her hand.

 

“Mione wait. Just listen to Harry. Please.” Ron asked softly, his eyebrows all pinched up.

 

Hermione rubbed her sleeve over her eyes, she turned back to them but didn’t make any move to sit down.

 

“I don’t need you or even want you to be friends with him. I just want to be able to eat with the people who are important to me and Draco’s become one of those people. I know I hated him in the beginning but saying all those hurtful and hateful things let me realize that I didn’t want to be like that. Love saved me and always has. I didn’t want to become the enemy so I stopped trying to spread hate and instead try to understand. It’s okay to be angry. You have every right to be. Just please give him a chance.” Harry’s voice cracked and he got up and walked away. He needed to be alone.

 

******HERMIONE’S POV*******

 

Hermione’s face felt hot as she stared at the edge of the table with unfound intensity. From the corner of her eye she could see Ron’s worried expression. She refused to cry for saying those things to Draco Malfoy of all people. But she would cry for the friend that just told her she had become the people she so despised.

 

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she pulled away from Ron and ran.

 

She stopped outside of the great hall and leaned her head back. She needed to fix this. She wanted to fix this. Not only for Harry but for herself.

 

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor common room, earning some odd looks. She grabbed Harry’s map out of his trunk and scoured for the one name that she never thought she’d look for.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco Malfoy sat in alone in the corner of the Astronomy tower. He rocked himself back and forth as a way of warding off the panic attacks that accompanied the stress filled events that composed his life. Except this time it wasn’t working. His breathing came in short huffs. He heard a smattering of footsteps. His tears blurred his vision but obstructed sight or not that mane of hair could only belong to Granger.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god! I’m so sorry.” Granger blurted rushing forward as if to help him.

 

Draco instinctively recoiled, “Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I never did so after the war and after everything I’ve done to you, you acted as one would expect.” Draco could hardly recognize his voice. So polite and even. Though his face was probably not as convincing as he thought.

 

Granger looked down, her ears were red. _She’s embarrassed_ Draco realized in astonishment.

 

“I shouldn’t have said those things Malfoy. I also broke my promise to Harry to try and give you a chance and I’m sorry for that.” She looked near tears which alarmed Draco to no extent.

 

He didn’t know what to do with Granger now, he didn’t want to deal with a crying one. He’d leave that to Weasley.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s long due, but better late than never or something. I don’t know Cole taught me that, she doesn’t make sense most of the time. But I’m sorry for being so horrid to you and not helping you at the Manor.” Draco said quietly.

 

Granger gave him a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes but she was trying for Harry’s sake. And that was okay with Draco afterall he was trying for Harry’s sake as well.

 

******BLAISE’S POV*******

MEANWHILE:

Blaise was going insane. He had cleaned the room twice and made his _and_ Draco’s bed three times. Pansy was going spare.

 

“Blaise, stop,” Pansy held his wrist steadfast as he began to fold Hugo’s comforter. She had a slightly crazed look.

 

“Pans…” Blaise started.

 

“Don’t you Pans me. I swear Blaise if you don’t get your head out of your arse and ask that boy out I’m gonna hang you by your pants from the Astronomy Tower.”

 

Blaise blanched and the very real undertone. He’d seen Pansy carry out enough of her threats to hurry his arse out the door. His hands shook slightly and he was sure he was crumpling the bouquet of dittany. He wanted Draco but he knew that this was not the time to be bothering his friend. Besides his advice would most likely follow the same lines that Pansy’s did.

 

He rounded the corner not really knowing where he was going and bumped into someone. Terror jolted through him _OH MY GOD IS IT HIM._ It was in fact not him but a harried looking Weasley.

 

“Bloody hell mate careful,” Ron righted himself and hurried down the hallway.

“Wait where’s Longbottom?” Blaise called over his shoulder.

 

“Oh he’s looking for you. I’m pretty sure he’s in the greenhouse.” Ron shouted back.

 

 _He’s looking for me?_ Blaise headed over to the greenhouse. He nearly bumped into Professor Sprout as he entered.

 

The smell of fresh herbs greeted him and he squinted from the sudden light. The room seemed empty as he looked around.

 

“Hello?” Blaise asked cautiously.

 

He heard a sudden thud and then Neville’s face appeared above the table. His face was smudged in dirt and a bowtruckle seemed to be clinging to his ear.

 

Blaise’s eyes widened, “Er- are you alright?”

 

Neville’s eyes widened in return, “Oh uh hullo. I didn’t hear you come in,” he squeaked gently trying to pry the bowtruckle from his ear.

 

“Oh um let me help,” Blaise gently removed the bowtruckle and if latched onto his finger. He leaned down and placed it on the tree.

 

“Er… thanks,” Neville said pinking slightly. His eyes were drawn to the bouquet of dittany clenched in his hand. He flushed even more.

 

Blaise felt his own heat up, “I uh, um wanted to s-say. I wanted to a-ask if you would like to go to the Winter Dance with me. Hopefully I won’t have to use the dittany for my heart.” He felt slightly lame as he said that but he knew Draco would be proud. And probably laughing his arse off. He watched Neville nervously.

 

Neville stared in shock before snorting. He dissolved into laughter and gently took the bouquet from his hands. “You won’t have to use the dittany for your heart. I’m not going to break it.”

 

Blaise grinned, his ear were still on fire, “Is that a yes?”

 

Neville smiled, “Yes.” He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss.

 

“My dress robes are blue,” Neville called over his shoulder.

 

Blaise didn’t know how long he stood there grinning like a loon but his heart never felt more full.

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

MEANWHILE:

Harry flew in lazy circles trying to clear his head. The reason events weighed him down. He wanted to cry but he didn’t. He just felt tired.

 

Numb.

 

Harry wandered back to the dorms. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to talk to Draco. He wanted to do nothing at all.

 

So maybe that’s why he said yes when Ginny came up to him and asked if he could go to the dance with her. Because if he couldn’t make himself happy or Draco he could at least make Ginny happy.

 

He slept.

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco woke to a pillow hitting his face. Crux barked and curled up near his feet.

 

“Get up you layabout. Blaise got his date, go get yours romeo,” Pansy said way too cheerfully for this early in the morning.

 

Draco rolled over and grumbled, “Romeo died.”

 

“Don’t be so morose.”

 

Draco sighed and stared at the lilies. _Go ask him coward._ _Arghhhhhhhh._

 

“Draky wakey time to go,” Blaise singsonged.

 

Draco’s dictionary flew at the offending head.

 

“Draco let’s go, I’m gonna be there for you. I promised didn’t I.” Blaise looked a tad concerned.

 

Draco knew that a Blaise promise was sacred. So he got up and got dressed. He finally managed to get new slytherin robes so he shouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb any more. His blond hair waved over his face. He grabbed the lilies.

 

Draco felt like a fool standing at the entrance of the great hall. _Just go in. GO IN._ He stood there for another five minutes.

 

 _GO IN._ He went in. Harry was sat at the slytherin table conversing with Hugo. He mechanically walked to the table.

 

Hugo and Harry turned to look at him.

 

Hugo’s eyes widened in alarm at the lilies in his hand, “Uh Draco! Um you just missed hearing about Harry’s date.”

 

_Crack!_

 

Draco absently wondered if Hugo and Harry noticed the sound of his heart shattering. He stared blankly.

 

“Date?” His voice came out smooth, not to too rough. His face molded into a blandly curious expression.

 

Harry’s face immediately pinched in concern. “Uh yeah, Ginny asked me last night.”

 

_Crack!_

 

“Oh that’s nice.” Draco said practically exuding politeness.

 

“Uh Draco you okay?” Harry asked in worry.

 

Draco’s dazed eyes cleared slightly. He nodded.

 

“I ugh just saw these and thought you’d like them, seemed a shame to waste them,” Draco handed the crumpled lilies to Harry.

 

Harry’s mouth made a perfect o. Then he split into a beaming smile. “Thank you Draco. I love them.”

 

Draco couldn’t help but smile, it was Harry afterall. He still felt a lingering of melancholy and disappointment.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Draco did something he never thought he would do. He penned the letter quickly, but not before Pansy saw him. Her eyebrows hitched up to her hairline.

 

“You sure Draco?”

 

Draco nodded tensely, “I want him to choose me Pans.”

 

Pansy sighed and shook her head, “I wish you the best of luck Draco. Merlin help you.”

 

He handed the letter to his eagle owl. “Safe trip Athena.” She nipped his hand gently.

 

She spread her wings and vanished into the night.

 

_Merlin help me._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick note I did base Harry's bi realization off my own but it was difficult to put into words so I apologize if that scene seems a bit choppy or rushed. I would appreciate your thoughts on the chapter and all feedback is welcome. :)


	14. A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I should put a trigger warning for this but considering I don't really know how young y'all are I do use the F word in this chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy.

CHAPTER 14

A WINTER’S BALL

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Draco lounged on the sofa as Pansy chucked clothes out of a trunk. Blaise and Hugo were preoccupied with trying to wish for the most bizarre things and seeing where the room of requirement stops. Blaise had just  wished for an antique stuffed fox, he seemed creeped out and Draco couldn’t blame him. 

 

A robe hit his face. He sputtered indignantly and shoved it off of him. 

 

“Bloody hell Pans. I have a name for a reason.” He reeled as another object flew at his face, this time a dress shoe. Thwack! He let loose a stream of expletives. 

 

He morosely rubbed at his forehead. “Why are you angry at me?! I haven’t done anything.”

 

Pansy only glared at him and began shuffling through the clothes again. Blaise turned an watched them, momentarily distracted from his competition. 

 

“Is Potter coming?” Blaise called from his spot near Hugo. 

 

“Not today, said he had a charms paper due tomorrow and Granger began yelling at him for not finishing it ahead of time. I just left before she decided to push me towards the library as well.” Draco replied. 

 

“You and Granger, getting alone then?” 

 

Draco waved his hand dismissively, “Better than expected.” He sighed as Pansy tossed another shoe out of the trunk. 

 

“Pans I hate to say it but you aren’t going to find anything decent in that trunk. I’ll just have to wear my school robes.” Draco lazily said picking up a magazine thrown near him. 

 

“Draco I may be bloody pissed at you but I’d rather shag a toad than have you show up in your school robes to the Winter Dance.” She proceeded to flick her wand and open another compartment within the trunk. 

 

Blaise rolled his eyes, “It’s useless Pans I’ve already searched through there. You aren’t going to find any dress robes hiding in that god awful trunk.” Pansy swiveled and stuck her hip out. 

 

“Then what the hell am I to do. I need something to work with.”

 

Blaise held up his hands in surrender, “that’s why I always come prepared.” He walked over to his bag a pulled out a slender box and handed it to Draco. A confused look made its way across his face. 

 

He gently opened the box and gasped slightly in awe. “Where did you get this?” He eyes shone. 

 

Blaise eyes softened and he smiled, “I wrote to your friend, Bo, I believe his name was, had an old tuxedo he never wore. We can spell to fit you.”

 

Draco beamed as he stared at the sleek black suit. “Thank you Blaise.” 

 

Pansy’s expression melted and she smiled at him too. Hugo grinned from his corner. 

 

Blaise clapped his hands, “We’re set then. The dance is tomorrow. Has your  _ guest _ replied.”

 

Draco’s smiled slipped slightly, “Yes.”

 

Pansy and Blaise sighed, “We hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

“You know I always do.”

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry was regretting going with Ginny to the dance. He really wasn’t keen on going, so after three hours of talking about her dress Harry was kind of drained. 

 

He was happy that she was excited but he had a feeling that it was going to be dull. The great hall was buzzing with excitement and Harry’s eyes drifted over to Draco’s. The blond seemed busy lately and Harry hadn’t been able to spend time with him. It gave him a pit in his stomach.  _ Damned charms paper. _

 

Harry wasn’t stupid. He had enough crushes to know the feelings you had during one. But this was different because for some reason it hurt not to be around  _ him _ . 

 

_ It’s your own shitting fault.  _ Harry sighed. He’d talk to Draco at the dance, he wanted to talk to Draco, so he damn well would. 

 

The classes dragged on even though they were shortened in accordance to the dance. The pit in his stomach grew, he felt uneasy. Time trudged on and Harry waited in anticipation for the dance. He just wanted it to be faster so he could get it over with. And everything would go back to normal. 

 

Harry split from Ginny and made his way to his room. He had an hour to kill before he had to get ready. He wondered, for the fifth time that day, what Draco was doing.  _ Probably getting ready you idiot _ . He shoved his face into his pillow and groaned. It came out muffled. 

 

Neville swung the door open and began to rummage through his clothes. Harry lifted his head off the pillow to ask what he was doing. Neville began tossing clothes onto his bed and becoming increasingly more frantic. Harry frowned and hopped out of bed. 

 

“Neville, mate, calm down. What are you looking for?” He asked gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Neville shook his head and tried to gather his words, “I need to find nice robes to wear for the dance. Blaise just asked me and I want to look nice.”

 

The sentence was delivered in a jumbled mess and Harry garnered about half of what Neville said, “Blaise? Dress robes? What? Neville listen to me, slow down.”

 

Neville repeated himself more calmly.  And it was Harry’s turn to be speechless. 

 

“Blaise asked you out?” Harry sputtered 

 

Neville flushed to his roots, “Yes.” 

 

Harry embarrassed at his outburst gathered his senses, “I mean congratulations. I didn’t know you two liked each other like that, but that’s brilliant mate.”

 

_ Should have I just asked Draco?  _ Harry smacked the notion out of his head so fast you would have thought it was never there. He can’t bloody think like that, it’d drive him mad. 

 

Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out his second set of dress robes that he had purchased so he looked presentable during ministry events and whatnot. He handed them to Neville. 

 

“Here these should fit you fine. I don’t really like wearing them so feel free to keep them.” 

 

Neville’s eyes widened with gratitude, “Thanks Harry. I appreciate it.” Neville bounded out of the room and Harry was left alone. 

 

He sighed and turned to his own green dress robes hanging neatly by the dresser. He absently wondered if Draco would approve. He grabbed the robes and began to get dressed.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry was bored. 

 

People danced and spun around in circles, but the one person he wanted to see wasn’t there yet. Ginny was chatting with Ron about Quidditch and for once Harry didn’t really feel like joining in. Luna hovered over to him and sat down. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a beautiful red headdress and her turnip earrings dangled from her ears as usual and Harry would bet 10 galleons that her sneakers were tucked away under her dress. 

 

“Looking for someone Harry?” She asked airily. 

 

Harry smiled and ignored the question, “You look very pretty Luna.”

 

“Thanks, I think you look pretty as well.” Harry laughed at that. 

 

“I just saw Pansy come in with Terry Boot. So he should be arriving soon, don’t worry.” Harry blushed. 

 

“I wasn’t worrying Luna.”

 

“That’s good, it attracts nargles.” She then looked over at Ginny, and her eyes lit up. “Hello Ginny, you look beautiful.” 

 

Ginny beamed back, “Thank you Luna, you look lovely as usual. Would you want to join me to get some punch?”

 

Luna smiled and got up to follow Ginny, “Bye Harry, I hope you find him.” 

 

Harry waved at them and leaned onto the table. Ron shot him a sympathetic look. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her book. Harry pondered where she managed to hide that thing and immediately stopped that train of thought when he realized that he didn’t really want to find out. 

 

Some time passed and Harry saw Neville and Blaise walk in arm in arm, grinning like loons. Hugo and Wren not too far behind. At some point Harry and Ron had begun arguing about the usefulness of a remembrall. 

 

“It bloody doesn’t tell you what you’ve forgotten, how idiotic is that,” Harry argued.

 

“Yes but you can’t have forgotten many things in that moment have you?” Ron shot back. 

 

“Well it’s a waste of time. I have to go through everything I might have possibly forgotten and- ron- Ron!”

 

Ron had become preoccupied with something over Harry’s shoulder. Harry frowned at the gaping expression on his friends face and turned to see whatever had distracted Ron from their argument. 

 

Harry felt as if a bucket of cold water had just been poured over him. His lips parted in surprise as his green eyes met cool grey ones. To say Draco looked stunning was an understatement. His hair was arranged messily but handsomely around his face, and the black suit made his eyes stand out like ice. But that wasn’t what made his mouth drop, no,  it was the deep red lipstick that was smirking at him. 

 

“He’s beautiful.” Harry whispered. 

 

Ron punched him in the arm. Harry looked over at his friend and glared. Ron nodded over to Draco again and Harry turned to see what he had missed. 

 

His stomach plummeted as he saw who was draped on Draco’s arm. Theodore Nott stood excruciatingly close to Draco. Harry tried not to stare daggers though it was certainly tempting. 

 

Ron patted his hand. “Mate I know the feeling. Just don’t repeat my mistakes and let him have the night.” 

 

Harry swallowed the sour taste in his mouth and nodded. 

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

Draco felt a thrill of satisfaction as he watched Harry turn and gape at him. He bloody well didn’t get gussied up for nothing. 

 

Theo clung to his arm and Draco wished that it was Harry instead.  _ Manners Draco _ . A voice suspiciously close to his mother’s chimed in his head.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Theo. They were friendly enough that Draco could invite him to things like this. They just had history and not a lot of it was good. Pansy still hadn’t joined them and Draco knew she most likely would not. 

 

Blaise and Neville currently sat opposite of them and were snogging. He resisted the urge to glance back at Harry. Draco knew he looked bloody gorgeous and it was only proven when Harry’s brain stopped working for a couple seconds. But Harry didn’t know that Draco nearly gaped back at him too. The robes made Harry’s eyes look bright like gems and his hair was messed up in a ‘I just rolled out of bed’ that only Harry could pull off. Draco wished he could’ve snogged him right there. 

 

Theo draped over him, cutting of his train of thought. Draco smiled politely and tried to make conversation. 

 

“How have you been doing?” Draco asked. 

 

“Oh you know. Busy. The ministry is still searching for new members to fill up the spots that were emptied after the war.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Sounds stressful.” 

 

“Oh it is. But I have ways of dealing with that.” Theo said seductively. 

 

Draco flushed at the implication. He now remembered why Theo never ceased to piss him off. Always toying with others, and he never seemed to realize the consequences. 

 

Something seemed to have caught Theo’s eye and he excused himself to “go get a drink.” Draco sighed. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to see whoever Theo went to get to help him with his “newfound stress.”

 

Draco smiled as Luna waltzed over to him and sat down. This was going to be interesting. 

 

“Hello Loony Love,” Draco said fondly. 

 

“Hiya Droopy Dray,” She said in turn. 

 

“Been awhile.”

 

“Certainly has. Alone again?” 

 

“So it seems.” 

 

“Then you two have something in common.” 

 

Draco grinned and shook his head in wonderment, she never missed anything did she, “Good luck with yours Loony.”

 

Luna cheerifully waved, “I won’t need it.”

  
  


******HARRY’S POV*******

 

It had been and hour and Harry’s teeth felt like nubs. 

 

“Harry if you keep grinding your teeth like that, you’re not gonna have any teeth left mate.”

 

“Shut up, Ron. My nuts feel as if they’re in my chest, cut me some slack.”

 

Hermione finally fed up closed her book and turned to him, “That’s jealousy rearing its ugly head, Harry. Go bloody do something about it. Ron and I are going to dance.”

 

“We are?”

 

Hermione glared at Ron. Who gulped and said, “Yes of course, we are. See ya Harry.”

 

Ron gave a pointed look and led Hermione to the dance floor. Harry grumbled something about not being wanted and made his way to Draco. 

 

Harry dropped into the seat next to him, startling him in the process. 

 

“Buggering hell, Harry, trying to give me a heart attack are you?”

 

Harry just smiled, “Well you tend to give me one daily so it’s only fair.”

 

Draco mouth titled, “Whatever you say.” 

 

“Where’s Nott?” 

 

“Getting drinks.” Draco’s eyebrows rose at his tone. Harry guessed that he hadn’t done a good job hiding his distaste. 

 

“How come you asked him?” Harry asked. 

 

“Why do you care? Where’s Weasley?” 

 

“She and Luna went to get drinks.”

 

“Seems everyone’s getting bloody drinks.”

 

“Seems so.”

 

Harry didn’t know when the air had gotten so tense. They sat in stony silence. 

 

“I need to get some air,” Draco said abruptly. 

 

Harry sighed and tried not to stare at his arse as he left. He put his head in his hands and slumped onto the table.

 

“Potty you’re bungling this up mate. Just go tell him how you feel and it won’t go poorly I promise you. Besides where’s your normal Gryffindor spirit?” Blaise chided from across the table. 

Harry slowly lifted his head and just stared, “You don’t know that.”

 

“Well you’re certainly not going to find out sitting and moping around. Now stop being a bloody prat and go chase after him.”

 

The corners of Harry’s mouth lifted and he got up to go search for Draco. Blaise rolled his eyes at Harry’s back and allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor by Neville. 

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

Draco felt the tension fall from his shoulders as he stepped out onto the balcony. The cold air whipped through his hair, blowing it around his face. 

 

He felt less nauseous now. If he had stayed and talked to Harry any longer he probably would have been sick all over his lap. He was regretting drinking before coming, but he had been fraying at the corners. Bloody Theo being bloody late all the time. Nearly gave him a panic attack. 

 

His nerves were still tense, he couldn’t seem to get rid of them no matter how much he tried. He allowed a couple tears to slip down his face. It was most likely the only privacy he was getting tonight. 

 

He tried not to dwell on the image of Theo making out in the corner with some random girl from Ravenclaw. He had managed to duck his head down and walk past both of them without either of them noticing. He hated himself for inviting Theo. He had enough problems without dragging his past issues into the present. The decision was impulsive and unlike him, and now Pansy was mad at him. Only Harry could make him feel irrational and out of control, something he never was unless around the Gryffindor. 

 

It was satisfying and gut wrenching to know that Theo hadn’t changed. He remembered the whole mess that had made Draco cut him out of his life. It was the main reason Draco had a hard time pursuing any type of relationship, that fear still clung to him. 

 

He swayed slightly in the wind, the alcohol certainly wasn’t helping his balance. He never could handle his liquor. Made his tongue loose, and he ended up saying more than he should. Not quite ready to re-enter the dance just yet, Draco closed his eyes and tried to breath.

 

He suddenly heard the door swing open and a clatter of footsteps clamber through out onto the balcony. There went his moment of peace. He heard sniffles and opened his eyes to see who decided to irritate him with their company this time. He stifled his surprised as he noticed that the sniveling girl was Ginny Weasley. 

 

Draco frowned at her wondering why she needed to cry. She had Harry didn’t she? 

 

“Why are you crying?” The words slipped from his mouth. Oops, definitely too much to drink. 

 

She glared through her tears, “Why would you care Malfoy?” 

 

Draco’s curiosity was greater than his dislike of the Weasley, so he bit back his scorn. “Apologies, I shouldn’t have asked. I was just getting some fresh air, and you stumbled in crying. You seemed happier earlier so I was only confused.” He waited for her to argue against his last claim. She hadn’t seemed too happy, only when Loony showed up did her eyes light up. 

 

On cue Ginny replied in a huff, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’ve realized I’ve been blind. A close friend pointed out something and it upset me, especially coming from her.” 

 

Draco nodded, “I needed to clear my head as well. Sorry to bother you again but whatever was it that upset you so much you had to come out here?”  _ Easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar _ , his mum’s voice echoed in his head. 

 

Ginny sighed, “The person I’m in love with is in love with someone else. Or at least no longer in love with me.” 

 

Bells went off in Draco’s head.  _ She possibly couldn’t mean Harry. _ He couldn’t exactly ask her outright so he offered information in hopes that she would elaborate.

 

He nodded sympathetically, “I’m in the same boat, except I seem to keep falling for people who would never love me back in the way I want them to.”

 

Ginny frowned, “Who? Theo?” 

 

Draco shook his head, “No I only asked Theo because the person I love asked someone else.” 

 

Ginny winced in sympathy, “That… sucks. I think you’re in a worse situation than mine. I at least knew in the back of my mind that it was never going to work out with me and the person I love. I think it hurts to see that someone else is better for him than I am, and maybe I need someone else too.” 

 

Draco sighed, “Love complicates everything doesn’t it.”

 

Ginny laughed, “Tell me about it.” 

 

Draco found himself smiling back. He knew what he needed to do as she turned to go back to the dance. He was never going move forward if he didn’t let go of the past. 

 

“Weasley?”

 

She turned back to him in question. 

 

“I’m sorry for being so horrid to you for all those years. I have changed and I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier this year.” 

 

Ginny looked slightly embarrassed, “No I should be apologizing as well. You hadn’t done anything to me and I provoked you and said those shit things. I haven’t been handling things well after the war. I think it’s why me and Harry broke up. And why we should stay broken up. The war’s no excuse, but it is a reason to why I said those things and I’m truly sorry.”

 

She turned to go back inside. 

 

“Ginerva?”

 

She frowned at the use of her first name, “Yes.”

 

“Luna’s near Blaise’s table.” 

 

She smiled, “Malfoy, if you weren’t such a prat, we’d probably be friends. I wish you luck with your dilemma.” She went back inside. 

 

Draco shook his head and smiled at the ground. What do you know, the Weaslette wasn’t so terrible after all. Though Draco had a feeling Luna had a part in the sudden transformation of Ginny Weasley. 

 

******HARRY’S POV*******

 

Harry sprinted through the halls, he checked in the broom closets and interrupted a number of couples snogging in the dark. Thankfully none of them were Draco. He didn’t want to imagine that awkward conversation. 

 

He rounded the corner and nearly ran into Theo and some girl snogging near the side of the wall. He felt confused and angry for Draco. How could Draco love someone who couldn’t even stay loyal for two hours. Harry shoved his annoyance aside and continued his search in fervor. 

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

Draco felt the wind blow through him and he shivered. He turned to go back inside, preferably to his room and just sleep. He was no longer in the mood to dance. 

 

He was only five steps from the door when it swung open and a panting and disheveled Harry burst through. He leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath. 

 

Once he finally gained some energy back he looked up at Draco and said, “You’re a hard person to find, you know? Why did you leave?”

 

Draco leaned against the rail, “All those years playing hide and seek with Pansy paid off.”

 

Harry shook his head, “Don’t do that.”

 

Draco looked out over the grounds, “Do what?”

 

“That. Deflect my questions, pretending you’re fine.” Harry sounded angry. 

 

_ Good,  _ Draco thought.  _ Finally. _ His own temper rising.  _ How could he be so blind? Can’t he see that I love him. _

 

Draco spun around to face Harry. “Fine! You want me to stop pretending, okay. But how about you do the damn same Potter! Huh. You and Weasley. Ohh we’re broken up, oh not really, just friends! Bloody well decide. I’m sick of you pretending like everything’s fine too!”

 

Harry’s face pinched up, “Well I guess you’re right! Always bloody correct! Never can be wrong can you Malfoy. Well guess what, Ginny and I aren’t together, the war destroyed that for us and maybe we weren’t meant to be from the start. I just want you to open up, how can you ask that of me when you won’t even let me in. Instead you go and open up to people like Nott, people who don’t give a flying shit about you. Well I’m here aren’t I, I BLOODY CARE ABOUT YOU. So STOP shutting me out!” 

 

Draco stalked up to Harry tears now streaming down his face, “Well, Fuck you Potter! FUCK YOU!” 

 

“Fuck you.” He whispered. 

 

Harry wiped away his own tears. Draco stared at the ground. 

 

“Why him? Why do you love him?” Harry’s voice cracked as he asked. Tears in his eyes again. 

 

Draco brow furrowed, “What the hell are you on about?” 

 

Harry shook his head, tears falling like rain, “Don’t play dumb. I’m not stupid. I heard Pansy say at the table that the person you asked was someone who you were in love with.”

 

“Besides,” he said continuing in a lower voice, “Nott’s the boy you kissed all those years ago, isn’t he.” Harry turned away, green eyes dulled. 

 

Draco stood in shock as Harry spouted this rubbish in his face, his own expression screwed up in anger, he turned and grabbed Harry’s arms and faced him towards himself and spat out, “Yeah Harry he’s the boy I kissed all those years ago. He screwed me over, made it hard to trust people that way. He was only experimenting and I became invested. So fuck him for being a shit person, fuck you for not even seeing.” 

 

“Seeing what,” Harry whispered, his eyes dazed. 

 

Draco shook his and began to cry again, “You’re so blind, and you make me so mad. Like all the time. I hate you. I hate you because I can’t stop…I can’t...” 

 

Harry’s voice shook, “Why do you stay? Why stay if you hate me?”

 

Draco looked pissed, “Because…. Because I…”

 

He shook his head, “You bloody do this every time! Breaking all my masks and then leaving. Maybe I’m scared to open up. Maybe I tried but it just hurt more and more. I just want the pain to stop.”

 

Harry began to pull away confused and upset. He looked hurt and Draco felt a pang for ever causing that emotion again. He turned to leave when Draco caught his hand. 

 

Harry turned back and Draco felt those green eyes piercing into him. Stripping off every defense he had. His emotions were running wild and his control gone. And Harry, ever the hero began reasoning with him. Selfless git.

 

“It’s fine Draco. I’m sorry. You’re allowed to love whoever you want. And if it’s Nott that’s—”

 

“I DON’T LOVE HIM YOU PRICK. I LOVE YOU!” Draco voice broke as he pushed away from Harry. 

 

He raise his head towards the sky, “I love you,” he whispered. He felt vaguely light headed. As if a huge weight was lifted off his chest. Or like he had just jumped off a cliff. And all his shields lay broken at his feet. 

  
  


******HARRY’S POV*******

Harry had never been struck by lightning but he imagined it felt something like this. He blinked at Draco in shock trying to process what had just happened. He had never seen Draco look more open and vulnerable. 

 

_ He loves you you idiot.  _ Harry pondered in awe.  _ Draco loves me.  _

 

Draco looked at him, concern splashing across his face as Harry stood there like a vegetable. He still looked insecure and nervous. 

 

“You love me.” He repeated dumbly. 

 

“I love you.” Draco nodded and said softly. 

 

Harry stepped closer and did the one thing he wanted to do since Draco walked through the ballroom doors. Draco’s eyes widened and lips parted in surprise as Harry leaned in. 

 

He pulled Draco closer and kissed him. 

 

******DRACO’S POV*******

 

Harry was warm. It was a stupid thought but the most comprehensible one at the moment. His emotions felt raw but there was Harry, this warmth in all the cold. No fireworks went off but Draco couldn’t remember a time when he felt more happy. Harry kissed him. 

 

It felt like home. 

 

He didn’t have to be Draco Malfoy, the spy, the friend, the son. He could just be Draco. No masks needed. 

They parted slowly and Draco opened his eyes to see a full ten watt grin. Draco returned it. They stood there just like that, holding hands, beaming like the prats they were that they found each other. And for Draco it was like the sun had come out after years of rain. 

 

Finally Harry leaned into Draco and said the one thing Draco thought he’d never hear, “I love you too, Draco.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to take a while to put out because I have hell week at my school coming up and I won't have much time to write considering I won't get home till 10, but I shall try my best. Thank you for reading and as always your thoughts and feedback is welcome. :)


End file.
